Not sacrifice
by Islea
Summary: El agua les regresado las dos vidas que había tomado. Pero algo diferente en ellas, nueva personalidad y memoria perdida... No es un sacrificio el que hará solamente ayudar a los que dicen ser amigos de mucho tiempo. TERMINADA.
1. Chapter 1

Caminaba de un lado a otro por toda la oficina, parecía una animal enjaulado. Así se sentía, no solo así, molesto, enojado, frustrado y derrotado. Había fallado, le había prometido que siempre la protegería y no lo hizo. El silencio acrecentaba su forma de sentirse pero no solo él, también sus compañeros. No solo perdieron a una, perdieron a dos. Jean y Rogue

_Stryker salió del lugar huiría._

_Todos los mutantes se retorcían de dolor, causado por cerebro para matarlos, Magneto hacía lo posible para abrir esas puertas, hasta que lo logro, entrando y cambiando las cosas, matar a los humanos._

_Corrió hacia el helicóptero, quitandole la cadena para despegarlo, debía irse ya._

_Recibió__ un golpe que no esperaba, de parte de Wolverine. Lo levanto, enterrándole sus garras en su costado._

_-¿Que se siente amigo?- escucho su dolor_

_-¿porque volviste?- pregunto Stryker_

_-Destruiste mi vida_

_-Lo haces parecer como si te hubiera robado algo, según recuerdo tu fuiste el que se ofreció para la operación- Wolverine no recordaba eso_

_-¿Dime quien soy?_

_-Solo- respiraba agitado- eres un fracaso experimental- grito cuando enterró más su garras. Necesitaba saber quien era -Si supieras todo tu pasado, la clase de persona que eras, el trabajo que hicimos juntos- sonrió con dolor-las personas no cambian Wolverine- quizás tenía razón, no podía cambiar- eres un animal y no has cambiado nada. Solo te di garras..._

_La alarma de la presa empezó a sonar, sabiendo que no quedaba mucho tiempo. La presa tenía mucha presión y soltaría toda el agua en cualquier momento. _

_-¿Que sucede?- exigió saber Wolverine-¿Que es eso?_

_-La presa...-murmuro-inundara el aliviadero para soltar la presión. Ya es tarde en unos minutos estaremos bajo el agua- no Wolverine sabía que podrían salir de ahí, si regresaba a ayudarlos. - Ven conmigo y te diré todo lo que quieres saber, no puedes ayudarlos. Ya no tienen salvación Wolverine. eres un sobreviviente lo has sido siempre. _

_-Crecí que solo era un animal, con garras- lento saco sus otras garras cerca de su rostro- Si mueren iras con ellos- le volvió a enterrar las garras_

_Pyro, Bobby y Rogue, habían escuchado la alarma, alarmándose también, Pyro quería salir a luchar también no le gustaba que lo trataran como un niño, antes de que saliera del Jet, Rogue se arriesgo a encenderlo, estaban muy lejos y debía ir a buscar a los X-men y los niños. Tambaleando el jet despego, haciendo que Bobby se agarrara de algo y Pyro de la rampa. No podían fallar. _

_Lo dejo encadenado al helicóptero, corrió a ayudar a los demás._

_El jet se tambaleaba en el aire, Rogue no tenía experiencia de como volarlo y para ser su primera vez era bueno que no se haya estrellado, Pyro grito que iría a ver si los demás venían pero antes de que bajara se escucho un estruendo en la rampa haciendo que el jet se agitara y aterrizara de golpe. _

_-¿que fue eso?- pidió saber Bobby, apresurándose a ver a Rogue si estaba bien-¿Estas bien?_

_-Si- contesto, aunque adolorida por llevarse un golpe en la frente por la caída-Jonh ¿estas bien?- le grito a su amigo_

_-Yo si- miraba hacía afuera- pero no creo que estemos bien dentro de unos segundos- advirtió _

_Rogue y Bobby, se acercaron donde el se encontraba. En donde se encontraron con problemas que no esperaban._

_-Oye Bobby- llamo a Ice-man- debemos pelear- le gustaba saber que usaría su fuego y pelearía porque eso era lo que quería. Bobby, asintió pues demostraría que ellos podían defenderse. Rogue solo dio unos pasos hacía atrás. Ella no podía hacer mucho solamente desear a que ellos estuvieran bien. Bobby y Jonh empezaron a pelear, salieron del jet. También protegían a Rogue. _

_Tormenta logro salvar al profesor sacándolo de ese cerebro que habían reconstruido. _

_Magneto lo encontró tendido en la nieve por el dolor infligido por Charles. No le agradaba el tipo e iba a asegurarse de que el hombre muriera ahí con la presa._

_El lugar empezaba a desmoronarse, Logan corrió lo más que pudo, ellos necesitaban su ayuda. Los encontró, sabía lo que había a donde ellos se dirigían. Con sus garras, destrozo los controles, cerrando las puertas_

_-Logan- dijo Jean _

_-No querrán ir por ahí, créanme- se alejaron cuando disparos de agua salieron- conozco otra salida.- todos los siguieron._

_La presa ya estaba en un punto de explotar._

_Magneto, dejo preso a Stryker y junto a Mystique tomaron el helicóptero alejándose del lugar_

_Bobby, fue lanzado adentro del jet cayendo inconsciente, Pyro hacía todo lo que podía estaba herido y sin la ayuda de Ice man no podía mucho además Rogue había sido lanzada a un árbol y que la lastimo. Descuidándose un segundo lo tomaron desprevenido, siendo el también lanzado hacía el Jet quedando inconsciente. El jet despego siendo dirigido al lugar en donde antes se encontraba el helicóptero._

_-Bobby, Jonh- grito Rogue al ver a sus amigos ya incapacitados y el jet siendo manejado por nadie. Vio como su atacante se acerca a ella con una sonrisa que no le gusto. Adolorida de su brazo se quito sus guantes, no iba a dejar vencerse. _

_-La muñequita de Charles- escucho su voz burlona- pobres no podrán irse y morirán aquí- se inclino cerca de ella- igual que tu-_

_-No lo creo- grito Rogue posando su mano sobre su muñeca y absorbiendo todo- Carol Danvers- ya no podía más era demasiado lo que estaba absorbiendo y aunque quisiera no podía soltarlo iba a quitarle la vida_

_Encontraron la puerta principal, al fin saliendo de ese lugar, corrieron atraves de la nieve, en donde encontraron el Jet. Tormenta fue la primera en entrar, junto con Kurt y el profesor, Scott soltó un momento a Jean al ver a los dos adolescentes tirados, heridos e inconscientes._

_Logan ha visto a Stryker. Encadenado a la represa, sabiendo que fue Magneto el que lo hizo._

_-Ya tienes las respuestas Wolverine, esas personas, ese niño en tus brazos- pregunta atado- ah..._

_Logan bajo al niño, quitándose las placas que llevaba de su pasado y tirandoselos- En el si puedo confiar- vuelve a tomar al niño para llegar al jet._

_-Un día, alguien terminara lo que yo inicie Wolverine- le grito- un día- siguió caminado- un día-_

_Todos ya estaban en sus lugares-¿Estas bien?- pregunto Jean al verlo subir_

_-Ahora lo estoy- le contesto._

_Tormenta y Scott empezaron a encender el jet, pero tuvieron resultados fallidos y la represa no podría contener más el agua._

_Jean, miraba a todos angustiados. Sabía que no tenía mucho tiempo y sin hacer ruido bajo del jet, arriesgando su vida para salvar la de ellos. Le dolía dejarlos. _

_El agua empezó a salir. Encendió los controles, subió la rampa sabiendo que Scott iría a buscarla. Elevo el jet y detuvo el agua que se acercaba a ellos._

_Era mucho lo que necesitaba usar para contener y elevarlos. Sabia lo que hacía, era la única salida._

_Pyro empezó a recobrar la conciencia, escucho el alboroto de todos ahí, abrió los ojos inspeccionando a todos y buscando a sus amigos. Encontró a Bobby pero ni un rastro de Rogue_

_-Rogue...- murmuro, Kurt lo escucho- Rogue...- estaba herido y sin mucha fuerza_

_Logan a pesar de lo que sucedía logro escuchar a Pyro que llamaba a Rogue y no sintió su olor, ella no estaba ahí._

_-¿Donde esta Rogue?- pregunto. Todos se miraron pero no había nada de ella-¿Donde esta Marie?_

_Pyro volvió a hablar- Nos atacaron, ella aún esta afuera.-_

_Stryker escucho el sonido del agua, sabía que ahí, no terminaba su vida. El aún seguiría con vida._

_Rogue aún absorbió lo último de la vida de Carol, ya no soportaba, era mucho el poder que tenía la mujer y no creía ser capaz de controlarlo. Necesitaba que la ayudaran y solo un nombre salió de sus labios en grito- ¡LOGAN!_

_La escucho, ella estaba afuera aún. Debía ir por ella.- Abre tormenta- exigió junto a Scott_

_-No puedo- les grito_

_-Esta es mi decisión. Hasta pronto- fueron las últimas palabras de Jean el jet se elevo._

_-No- gritaron Logan y Scott._

_El agua se llevo a Jean y a Rogue. _

_-Regresemos, debemos buscarla- pidió con dolor Scott_

_-Marie- grito Logan, se había ido.- Abre esto Tormenta- saco sus garras dispuesto a destrozar la rampa_

_-Se han ido- hablo Charles, había perdido a dos de sus alumnas. A Jean su pupila y a Marie a quien empezó a querer como una hija- se han ido_

_-No- grito Scott- no es cierto-_

_-Marie aún esta viva déjenme salir- el profesor lo detuvo pero no sabía por cuanto tiempo. _

_Júbilo se abrazo a si misma, su amiga, porque en eso se había convertido antes de que los atacaran en la mansión y fuera secuestrado, ya no estaba, ella sentía el dolor de Logan por su amiga. Rogue se había ido y sería muy difícil aceptar esa idea. Se levanto e importándole lo que el grandote le hiciera se lanzo a el abrazándolo y llorando. Logan no pudo hacer más que sollozar, él le había prometido que la protegería pero no cumplió. Y ahora se maldecía, por interesarse en su pasado no pudo salvarla._

Como no se dio cuenta de que ella no estaba en el jet. Quería culpar a Iceman y Pyro por no haberla cuidado, Pero sabía que ellos no tenían la culpa, habían quedado heridos, inconscientes, tenían rasguños de balas en sus brazos y piernas. El iba a saber quien fue el que los ataco e iba a hacerlos brochetas cuando los encontrara.

Escucho los sollozos de Scott en su recamara, también había sido duro para él.

Ororo, Kurt y Charles, estaban atendiendo a Bobby y Jonh, quienes ya estaban un poco mejor. Charles se adentro en sus mentes tratando de saber que había ocurrido. Viendo quienes fueron los que los atacaron y que probablemente ya estarían muertos.

6 meses después...

Scott llevaba días sin dormir, no sabía si se estaba volviendo loco. Escuchaba la voz de Jean en su cabeza.

Júbilo y Kitty, observaban la lapida que ellas pusieron en honor a Rogue. Siempre le llevaban flores, con su veladora que pasaba todo el día encendida. Nada había vuelto a ser lo mismo, sabían que Scott se refugiaba en su habitación, Logan tenía una mirada de tristeza y molestia hacía si mismo. Los que al parecer les iba bien era Ororo y Kurt.

Pero aún así el ambiente era tristeza y tristeza, Bobby y Jonh aún se culpaban de no haber protegido a Rogue. Jonh más que nada.

_"Scott"_ escucho de nuevo la voz de Jean en su cabeza _"Scott" _¿se estaría volviendo loco?. No podía más, iría al lugar de los sucesos para al menos buscar su cuerpo.

Logan lo vio, llevaba un bolso, paso a la par de él y lo detuvo- Oye- Scott volteo a verlo- se como te sientes, sobre lo de Jean

-Cállate- le corto- no sabes como me siento- volvió a retomar su camino

-No solo tu perdiste a alguien, Scott- le dijo- yo también perdí ese día.

Scott sabía que él tenía razón, él había perdido a Rogue. Y aún así, eso no le importaba ahora.

Junto a su motocicleta estaba llegando al lago Alkali. Cuando llego escucho de nuevo su voz en su cabeza que lo llamaban, ahora no creía que fuera locura, quizás... ella estaba viva. _"Scott" _debía averiguarlo _"Scott" _Llego hasta la orilla del agua, las voces aumentaban cada vez más era demasiado para él. Quería que pararan, imágenes de ese día pasaron ante sus ojos, era mucho y no lo soportaba, se quito los lentes gritando y apuntando hacía el lago haciendo un camino entre el agua. Entonces sucedió, ahí estaba ella flotando, viva, frente a él.

-Jean- susurro su nombre

-Scott-

-¿Como...-

-No lo se- contesto, estaba feliz de que ella estuviera viva. La abrazo.-Quiero ver tus ojos, quítate eso- quiso quitarle sus lentes, pero el no la dejo era muy peligroso

Pero ella lo convenció, hasta quitarle sus anteojos y ver sus ojos rojos de los cuales ya no salían rayos, ella le prometió que no la lastimaría, los abrió y no podía ser mas feliz. Así que la beso, con todo el amor que sentía y como la extrañaba.

Pero Jean tenía otra idea de que hacer, Scott sintió algo raro parecía que su cuerpo iba a explotar. Parecía que ella le estaba absorbiendo la vida.

Charles, sintió su poder y todos en la mansión escucharon susurros, Logan y Ororo corrieron para saber que le sucedía al profesor

-¿Profesor que pasa?- entro preguntando Ororo

-Vayan al algo Alkali- les ordeno

Ella había visto todo y debía hacer algo, con cautela se posiciono detrás de Jean dándole un pequeño toque que la hizo separarse de Scott cayendo desmayado. Jean volteo a verla con furia, ese rostro le era familiar, cuando quiso usar su telequinesis con ella se dio cuenta de que no pudo, ya no tenía su poder. Se fue corriendo alejándose y sintiendo como su poder volvía a ella, sabía que eso no se quedaría así.- Me la pagaras- susurro

Empezó a darles pequeñas palmaditas en el rostro para que despertara. Se veía muy mal, ¿porque esa cabeza roja quería lastimarlo? Scott sentía golpecitos en su rostro, hasta que le dieron una gran bofetada que lo despertó, abrió sus ojos topándose con un rostro conocido y con otro que no conocía.

-Por fin despiertas- le dijeron con acento sureño y media sonrisa- ojitos rojos.


	2. Chapter 2

6 meses antes...

_Cuando despertó estaba flotando en el agua, no sabía donde se encontraba, lo único que sabía era que le dolía la cabeza. Empezó a nadar buscando una orilla para salir del agua y calentarse, ya que empezaba a sentir el frío. Nado no sabía cuanto y le empezaban a doler los brazos. Hasta que por fin vio la orilla, tuvo que parar se había cansado demasiado. Miro a su alrededor, el lago era rodeado por bastantes arboles y ni un signo deque hubiera casas o personas. Volvió a nadar hasta que por fin toco tierra. Temblando de frío miro a su alrededor para al menos encontrar a alguien que la ayudara. Además necesitaba algo para cambiarse, esa ropa que tenía puesta se pegaba a su piel. Solo con una blusa, jeans y tenis. Además se preguntaba porque llevaba solo un guante. _

_Se adentro por el bosque y escucho algunas voces de lejos. No debía arriesgarse mucho así que con cautela hizo su camino hacia las voces. Con todo oscuro también le era difícil caminar._

_-Quédate quieto- escucho el grito- que te quedes quieto animal- los gritos se escuchaban más fuertes._

_-Te voy a matar- rugieron- te haré pedazos_

_-Crees que podrás hacerlo- se burlaban- estas domado, Victor._

_Tenían a un hombre amarrado, los veía pero no quería que la vieran a ella. Víctor sintió su aroma, un aroma a tierra mojada, humedad, frío y miedo. Una mujer, le importaba poco el que estuviera ahí lo que le importaba era soltarse y matar a ese viejo._

_-Tráeme al niño-ordeno. Vio como un hombre asiático con traje y armas a sus lados asintió y se dirigió a una tienda grande para después salir con una niño quizás de unos 14 o 15 años. _

_Ella no se iba a entrometer pero no podía dejar que le hicieran daño al niño. No se dio cuenta de que el mismo hombre que ordenaba ya estaba detrás de ella, sintiendo un empujón tan fuerte que cayo de boca sobre la tierra._

_-Vaya, tenemos a una linda jovencita aquí- dijo con burla e ignorando los fuertes gruñidos de Victor- ¿No cree agente Zero?_

_-Si, señor- dijo con cinismo._

_Victor vio como el hombre empujaba más a la chica hasta que quedara a unos metros de él, entonces sintió un olor que le recordaba a alguien que le era familiar, esa jovencita debía ser alguien, una mutante quizás._

_-Podemos divertirnos con ella- volvió a hablar- así entraras en calor.- la risa de los dos hombres hizo eco alrededor._

_Ella tenía miedo, quería ayudar y en vez de eso, se metió en problemas y graves. Iban a abusar de ella, lo sabía con solo verle sus rostros grotescos, el que parecía ser el jefe se hinco a su altura, tomo un mechón de su pelo mojado para olerlo, sintió asco al sentir su aliento y malestar estomacal al sentir sus labios sobre los suyos. Lo que no esperaba era lo que paso, cuando sus labios hicieron contacto el rostro del hombre empezó a desencajarse y ella parecía que tenía los pensamientos de él en su cabeza. Con miedo lo empujo, viéndolo como enojado la paraba y de un manotazo la empujaba sobre aquel hombre que tenían amarrado., su mano sin guante rozo por unos segundos la piel de él y sintió otra personalidad en su interior._

_-Mátala- ordeno al sentir ese dolor- agente Zero._

_El agente alzo su arma y disparo sobre su pecho, sintió el dolor, incluso se creyó muerta más su sorpresa fue ver que las balas salían y sus heridas volvían a sanar. ¿Que le pasaba? acaso era un monstruo, nadie podía estar vivo cuando recibió cuatro balazos, pero ella lo estaba._

_-¿Curación?- dijo el Agente Zero_

_-Eres tú- grito el hombre- eres esa chica especial, la chica especial de Charles-_

_Frunció el ceño, de que hablaba él. Y porque era especial._

_-La que buscábamos?- pregunto el Agente Zero- ella era una de las que atacamos cuando la represa iba a estallar._

_-Mi chica especial- dijo con una sonrisa. Acercándose a ella._

_Sus sentidos era más desarrollados, sentía el olor de ese hombre olía a excitación, deseo, poder a suciedad. El otro olía a confusión. Y el niño tenía un olor a miedo y a algo más que no sabía describir bien. Sus reflejos la hicieron reaccionar cuando vio que el hombre la quiso agarrar, se movía a un lado y con una patada lo mando a volar. Zero empezó a disparar y ella esquivo cada una de ellas, hasta que encontró un tronco y con un golpe en la cabeza lo dejo inconsciente. ¿que debía hacer ahora? Huir era lo más lógico, pero antes de que lo hiciera se acerco al hombre que estaba amarrado y que la veía de una manera rara, con las llaves que le quito al hombre le quito las cadenas que lo apresaban._

_Un gruñido le dio como agradecimiento y se dirigió hacia aquel hombre que se quejaba del golpe- Stryker- rugió- esto te dolera._

_No quiso saber lo que le haría, vio al niño que temblaba de miedo, se acerco a el con cautela quiso tomarle la mano pero sabía lo que su cuerpo hacía con tocar a las personas, le brindo una sonrisa demostrándole que podía confiar en ella, escucho los gritos del hombre y debía irse rápido, el niño le tomo la mano y ella jadeo de miedo esperando que sucediera algo un grito de dolor o sufrimiento de él más nada paso. El también le brindo una sonrisa para que confiara en él. Los dos tomados de la mano se fueron corriendo, alejándose de ese lugar y de esos gritos. Un día entero corrieron descansando muy poco, cuando creyeron que estaban lejos pararon todo era muy confuso para ella._

_-¿Estas bien?- le pregunto al niño_

_Contemplando su alrededor asintió- Si- le dio una pequeña sonrisa- gracias por salverme_

_-De nada- contesto_

_-Jimmy- le dijo sonriendo, ella solo lo veía- me llamo Jimmy_

_-Yo... yo...- le empezaba un dolor de cabeza pero algo la asusto- no se como me llamo._

_-¿No recuerdas?- le pregunto-¿nada?_

_-No recuerdo nada, como me llamo, de donde soy, cuantos años tengo, si tengo familia o no. No se que soy- se dijo mirando su piel_

_-Eres una mutante-_

_-¿Mutante?_

_-Si_

_Se quedaron en silencio, ella asimilaba la palabra que la describía "mutante", no entendía nada. Pero lo más importante para ella era que no recordaba nada, quería saber que hacía a mitad del lago desmayada, ¿donde estaba? Todo era tan confuso, sentía como dos personalidades estaban en su cabeza no supo como pero las encerró en algún lugar muy adentrado de su mente así dejo de ver esas escenas y esos pensamientos asquerosos del aquel hombre que llamaron "Stryker". Su mente ahora era de ella sus propios pensamientos. Sintió el viento a su alrededor supo que tenían que buscar algo en donde pasar la noche y que los mantuviera caliente._

_-Ven- le dijo levantándose y tendiéndole su mano- busquemos un lugar para pasar la noche-_

_-De acuerdo- sonrío, estaba agradecido con ella por haberlo salvado, el presentía que algo malo pasaría en el momento en que el hombre asiático lo llego a sacar. Había arriesgado su vida por salvarlo no solo a él sino también al otro hombre. Ella sentía algo de curiosidad con respecto a sus manos entrelazadas, cuando toco a aquellos dos hombres ella tomo algo de ellos, pero de él no_

_-También eres mutante?- pregunto cuando alcanzo a divisar una cueva-_

_-Si- contesto, llegaron a la entrada de la cueva, cuando entraron se dieron cuenta de que no era lo que pensaban. Era una cabaña que estaba abandonada y que como fachada se veía como una cueva._

_Revisaron el lugar, había una habitación con una cama de madera. Baño, calefacción que agradecía que funcionara y muchas cosas que les servirían para pasar ahí el tiempo necesario para saber que hacer, asimilar lo que sabía y quizás recuperar algún recuerdo que le hiciera saber a ella quien era o donde vivía. _

_6 meses llevaban en ese lugar y aún no recordaba nada de nada. Se escondían en esa cabaña y junto con Jimmy lograron alimentarse cazando, de vez en cuando usaba los sentidos super desarrollados que le brindo aquel hombre, también habían hablado de sus mutaciones, la de él y como funcionaba.. Los dos solo tenían dos mudadas de ropa y para ella no era muy cómodo como vestía más no podía hacer mucho._

__Había escuchado un estruendo y vio como el agua volaba por el aire. ¿que pasaba? de los 6 meses que llevaban ahí no había pasado nada, bueno excepto por el hecho de que Stryker había regresado a buscarlos y aún lo hacía pero esta vez no estaba solo llevaba a hombres armados y científicos y no solamente le interesaba ella también Jimmy.

Los dos sin hacer mucho ruido se acercaron al lago, viendo como una mujer pelirroja salía del agua. Y se acercaba a un hombre, no escuchaban de lo que hablaban, los vieron besarse pero algo malo pasaba la piel del hombre parecía gelatina como a punto de estallar, no se lo pensó soltó la mano de Jimmy y escurridiza se acerco a la mujer de cabello rojo y paso su mano por su nuca fue un roce de 10 segundos y sintió un poder dentro de ella.

La mujer la volteo a ver enojada, la quiso atacar pero todo su poder fue neutralizado por Jimmy quien había aprendido a expandir su mutación y también a encerrarla. La vio correr. Se arrodillo frente al hombre que cayo desmayado acarició su rostro no dañandolo, el niño también se arrodillo con ella. Debía hacerlo despertar para saber si estaba bien, le dio pequeñas palmadas en las mejillas para despertarlo o tener una reacción de que estuviera vivo. Le dio varias y no tenía ninguna reacción, los dos se vieron a los ojos, no había otro método que ese. Tomo aire y le dio una bofetada que resonó de lo fuerte.

Despertó, lo vio abrir sus ojos de color rojo. Más la miraba asombrado o confundido. -Por fin despiertas- dijo aliviada con su acento sureño- ojitos rojos- no supo porque lo llamo así.

Jimmy solo sonrío y le extraño ver que el ambiente empezaba llenarse de una neblina suave. Abrió la boca para articular alguna palabra sin embargo no salió ninguna, estaba asombrado no podía creer lo que veía, bueno no debía de asombrarle mucho, ya que la mujer que amaba también estaba viva. Se imaginaba la alegría de aquel hombre que ha mantenido oculta su tristeza por perderla.

-¿Rogue?- por fin logro articular palabra.

Frunció el ceño al igual que Jimmy ¿porque le decía Rogue? y ¿quien era él?

-¿Como dices?- pregunto sin comprender

-Rogue estas viva!- escuchaba su emoción en su tono de voz.

_¿Rogue? "Porque presiento que ese es mi nombre pero ¿como me conoce el? Y si es uno de los hombres de Stryker y ha buscado información de mi y así se entero de mi nombre? Todo es confuso, tengo que preguntar" _Penso

-¿Me conoces?- le pregunto ella- ¿me conoces, ojitos rojos?

Frunció el ceño, ¿ella le preguntaba si la conocía? ¿porque lo llamaba ojitos rojos? se asusto al comprender sus preguntas -No me recuerdas?- le pregunto.

Ella negó-¿Debería?

-Hermana... mira- Ella miraba como la neblina se volvió más espesa ¿de donde demonios había salido eso?

-¿hermana?- murmuro ¿Quien era ese niño y porque le decía así?- Rogue ¿que fue lo que paso?

De nuevo el nombre de Rogue, sentía que ese nombre era para ella para lo que era. -¿Quien eres tu?- preunto al fin.

-Soy Scott, Scott Summers- le dijo esperanzado de que lo recordara. Pero ella no se inmuto- creímos que habías muerto, que te habíamos perdido.

-¿muerta? ¿porque?-

Antes de que respondiera, se escucho el ruido del jet que estaba llegando al lago, Rogue y Jimmy supusieron que era Stryker o quizás algún amigo del ojitos rojos. Pero con la neblina cubriendo todo no veían. Rogue solo supo que podía disipar la neblina y lo hizo volviendo a ver el lago cristalino, el cielo azul y el verde bosque. Scott estaba sorprendido y no fue hasta que se dio cuenta de lo que estaba a un metro de él que se asusto de verdad. Se toco los ojos, no tenía sus gafas, ¿acaso ya no tenía los rayos rojos que salían de sus ojos? -¿que paso?- hablo en voz alta- no tengo mis gafas

Rogue lo volteo a ver, más o menos sabía cual era su mutación- Tranquilo- volvió a arrodillarse junto a él- volverás a tener tu mutación- le dio sus gafas- pontelas- Scott obedeció- Vamos Jimmy- tomo de la mano al niño dispuestos a irse

-¿Espera- alzo la voz- a donde vas?

Señalo hacía arriba, viendo el Ave negra empezaba a aterrizar-Creo que son tus amigos lo que han venido por ti- le medio sonrió- no por mi.

-Pero también son tus amigos- dijo rápido- ellos también te conocen.

-Escucha, no puedo confiar en ti en este momento- le dio un apretón a Jimmy quien tenía miedo de que ellos estuvieran con Stryker-en esta área del lago hay personas que nos están buscando, cazando. Ojitos rojos, espero que algún día nos volvamos a ver, si eres de los buenos claro- Scott quiso pararse para detenerlos pero se dio cuenta de que estaba muy débil.

-No te vayas...-pidió, al menos si sabían que ella estaba viva y volvía con ellos el ambiente en la mansión mejoraría un poco.

Se detuvo, pero no para irse con él- Hay un hombre- empezó a advertirle- Stryker, él... esta tramando algo, si eres de los buenos, ten en cuenta de que él... esta buscando cazar a 4 mutantes. Entre ellos están Charles Xavier y Jean Grey... debía decírtelo- y con eso último desapareció, los dos.

Bajaron del Jet, Tormenta mirando a su alrededor, el Profesor solo les dijo que vinieran al lago Alkali y que algo pasaba. El lugar le traía recuerdos no gratos. Logan no muy a gusto miraba a su alrededor, aún recordaba aquel grito que le dio ella para que la salvara, pero no pudo. Tormenta noto su incomodidad

-No era necesario que vinieras Logan- le dijo mientras caminaba acercándose al lago.

-Pero quise- le contesto.

-Espera...- escucharon el grito, reconocían la voz. Corrieron hasta verlo tendido entre las rocas.

Se dejo caer y volvió a sentarse, debía comprobar algo. Bajo un poco sus gafas y vio salir de nuevo los rayos rojos. Él creía que habían desaparecido

-Scott...- escucho que lo llamaban. Ororo y Logan corrieron hasta él. Ororo lo examino comprobando que solamente estaba demasiado débil , más debía saber que había pasado-¿Que paso Scott?

La pregunta lo hizo dudar de muchas cosas, ¿debía decírselos o no?

-Hay alguien aquí- escucho decir a Logan- hay un olor que...-lo interrumpió

-Están vivas- les dijo fuerte. Logan y Ororo, lo miraban sin comprender- ellas... viven

-¿de que hablas Scott?- pregunto Ororo. Logan creía reconocer ese olor.

-Jean- murmuro, Logan presto su atención- ella esta viva. Pero algo raro le pasa- aún no comprendía que había pasado- casi me mata.

-¿Que?- dijo horrorizada Ororo- ¿esas seguro?

-Si- los miro- ella esta viva- pauso un momento por lo que iba a decir- pero...

-Pero...- Logan quería saber que más pasaba además ese olor no lo tenía tranquilo

-No es la única- no comprendía- Stryker también vive-

-¿Que?- gruño Logan enfadado, él creía que ese mal nacido estaba muerto- ¿como sabes

-Me lo dijo- corto Scott- me lo dijo ella, pero no recuerda, perdió la memoria. No sabía quien era yo, no sabía cual era su nombre.

-¿Quien?¿Jean?- pregunto Ororo. Logan saco sus garras, dos aromas un hombre y una mujer. Scott escucho el ruido al sacar sus afiladas garras

-Rogue- Logan se paralizo- Rogue esta viva- Ororo jadeo de sorpresa-perdió la memoria.

¿que acababa de decir? ¿Marie en verdad estaba viva? Sintió el olor de Scott y decía la verdad. Marie estaba viva, se sentía feliz sin embargo algo lo inundo cuando escucho lo último "perdió la memoria" Eso quería decir que no lo recordaba.

_"No recuerdas" _fue uno de sus pensamientos.


	3. Chapter 3

De nuevo estaba molesto ¿porque no lo dejaron ir a buscarla? Si lo que decía Scooter era cierto, entonces lo que el quería era verla y abrazarla. Pero no Chuck lo había detenido les había dicho que regresaran, que la buscarían con la ayuda de cerebro. Como si eso la había encontrado antes.  
>Ayudo a Scott a llevarlo al laboratorio para que descansara y así pudiera explicar que paso.<br>Charles estaba preocupado por Jean, sabía que el día llegaría, el día en que Jean no podría controlar ese poder que tenía.

-¿Entonces?- pidió Logan

-Tranquilo, Logan- dijo Charles.

-Claro, tranquilo- dijo sarcástico Logan- como lo estaría? si se que Marie esta viva. La debi haber buscado, no haberme venido a la mansión

-Ella no recuerda Logan, incluso desconfió de Scott.

-¿de Scooter? Quien no- se burlo.-Pero como lo sabes Chuck, si esta...-señalo al dormido Scott.

-Lo vi en su mente Logan, ella desconfió. Y cuando Scott la llamo por su nombre ella no respondió, ni lo reconoció y estoy seguro de que no te gustara como lo llamo...

-¿Como lo llamo?-

-Ojitos rojos- dijo Scott, llamando la atención de Tormenta para revisarlo- así me llamo.

El profesor entro a la mente de Scott y proyecto a Logan y Ororo lo que paso ahí

_-¿Rogue?- por fin logro articular palabra._

_Frunció el ceño al igual que Jimmy ¿porque le decía Rogue? y ¿quien era él?_

_-¿Como dices?- pregunto sin comprender_

_-Rogue estas viva!- escuchaba su emoción en su tono de voz._

_-¿Me conoces?- le pregunto ella- ¿me conoces, ojitos rojos?_

_Frunció el ceño, ¿ella le preguntaba si la conocía? ¿porque lo llamaba ojitos rojos? se asusto al comprender sus preguntas -No me recuerdas?- le pregunto._

_Ella negó-¿Debería?_

_-Hermana... mira- _

_-¿hermana?- murmuro ¿Quien era ese niño y porque le decía así?- Rogue ¿que fue lo que paso?_

_-¿Quien eres tu?- pregunto al fin._

-_Soy Scott, Scott Summers- le dijo esperanzado de que lo recordara. Pero ella no se inmuto- creímos que habías muerto, que te habíamos perdido._

-_¿muerta? ¿porque?-_

_Rogue disipo la neblina e hizo que se volviera a ver el lago cristalino, el cielo azul y el verde bosque. Scott estaba sorprendido y no fue hasta que se dio cuenta de lo que estaba a un metro de él que se asusto de verdad. Se toco los ojos, no tenía sus gafas, ¿acaso ya no tenía los rayos rojos que salían de sus ojos? -¿que paso?- hablo en voz alta- no tengo mis gafas_

_Rogue lo volteo a ver, más o menos sabía cual era su mutación- Tranquilo- volvió a arrodillarse junto a él- volverás a tener tu mutación- le dio sus gafas- pontelas- Scott obedeció- Vamos Jimmy- tomo de la mano al niño dispuestos a irse_

_-¿Espera- alzo la voz- a donde vas?_

_Señalo hacía arriba, viendo el Ave negra empezaba a aterrizar-Creo que son tus amigos lo que han venido por ti- le medio sonrió- no por mi._

_-Pero también son tus amigos- dijo rápido- ellos también te conocen._

_-Escucha, no puedo confiar en ti en este momento- le dio un apretón a Jimmy quien tenía miedo de que ellos estuvieran con Stryker-en esta área del lago hay personas que nos están buscando, cazando. Ojitos rojos, espero que algún día nos volvamos a ver, si eres de los buenos claro- Scott quiso pararse para detenerlos pero se dio cuenta de que estaba muy débil._

_-No te vayas...-pidió, al menos si sabían que ella estaba viva y volvía con ellos el ambiente en la mansión mejoraría un poco._

_Se detuvo, pero no para irse con él- Hay un hombre- empezó a advertirle- Stryker, él... esta tramando algo, si eres de los buenos, ten en cuenta de que él... esta buscando cazar a 4 mutantes. Entre ellos están Charles Xavier y Jean Grey... debía decírtelo- _

_-¿Jean? ¿quiere a Jean?- ¿para que la quería?_

_-Escucha- volvió a decirle- por lo que tome de la pelo de fuego, lo que pensaba en esos momentos, era vengarse del tal Charles Xavier y por lo que creo es que tu lo conoces, puedes advertirle.- empezaron a caminar- Ahhh- se volteo a él-Striker quiere reunir a los más poderosos mutantes, aparte de sus cuatro principales también anda cazando a otros tres, Erick Lehnsherr, Sabretooth o Victor y un tal ...- parecía que buscaba un nombre- Wolverine creo- con eso ultimo desaparecieron_

_-Espera...- había sido su ultimo intento de llamarla._

-¿para que los caza el maldito Striker?- pregunto Logan después de ver esa escena

-Trama algo pero no sabemos que es- le dijo Charles- pero gracias a Rogue sabemos a quienes busca y quiere

-¿pero para que?- pregunto Ororo

Llevaban dos horas corriendo, dos horas desde que había visto aquel jet en el cual aseguraba se había ido el hombre de ojos rojos. Y hora y media en la cual llevaban huyendo de Striker, quien esta vez no estaba solo ni con soldaduchos, esto estaba muy complicado y ella le había prometido a Jimmy que lo protegería con su vida misma. Los dos respiraban agitadamente, ya sentían dolor en sus piernas y muy poca fuerzas...

-Herma...na ¿aún nos... sigu...en?-Pregunto Jimmy con falta de aire

-Nolose- dijo rápido demasiado- pero... debemos... tener ... cuidado...-

Escucharon pasos que se acercaban- Hermana son ellos- le susurro

-Vamos, Jimmy no podemos dejar que nos alcancen- volvieron a correr... por sus vidas.

Júbilo, Kitty, Bobby y Jonh habían escuchado el rumor de las dos mutantes vivas, ahora se dirigían a la oficina del profesor para saber si era cierto o no. Pero tenían la esperanza de que si lo estuviera, de que su amiga aún viviera. Jonh sonreía internamente su amiga, su primer amiga mujer estaba viva. Pero necesitaba confirmarlo.

-Y ¿ese tal Jimmy que tiene que ver con Marie?- pregunto Logan, recordaba ver a ses niño de la mano de Marie y que la llamaba hermana

-Parece ser que el también estaba en esa isla, los dos se han hecho compañía este tiempo, Logan- este era quien más preguntas hacía

-Se tienen confianza, por eso la llama hermana- concluyo Ororo- pero ¿que clase de mutación tiene?

-Algo para detener la mutación- opino Scott, quien se encontraba sentado en el sofá- Rogue, no tenía sus guantes y cuando el niño estaba cerca yo no tuve mi mutación activa, es como si estuviera apagada pero media vez ellos se fueron volvió.

-Necesito buscarla, esta en peligro- dijo Logan decidido a irse no importándole cuanto tiempo le llevara encontrarla así fueran años daría con ella. Antes de que saliera los cuatro adolescentes irrumpieron en la oficina del profesor...

-Es cierto que esta viva?- pregunto Júbilo primero- ¿es cierto?- miro a los adultos para detener su mirada en Logan, sabía que lo que el le dijera sería cierto.

-Es cierto- contestaron al mismo tiempo Charles y Scott

-Esta viva- salto de emoción Kitty, siendo detenida por Bobby para que se calmara

-¿Donde esta?- pregunto Jonh quería saber si estaba bien.-¿En el laboratorio?

Se quedaron en silencio, como decirles a esos jóvenes, quienes fueron también afectados por la supuesta muerte de Rogue, que no pudieron traerla, que perdió la memoria y que desconfiaba de ellos.

-¿Que pasa?- pregunto serio Bobby, ese silencio no era nada bueno.

-Muchachos- empezó Ororo- ella no esta aquí. Ella no quiso venir- empezaron a alarmarse- no nos recuerda, no sabe quien es ella ni como se llama y desconfía de nosotros.

-¿Que?- Kitty se cubrió el rostro con sus manos ¿porque pasaba esto?

-¿Memoria perdida?- pregunto Jubilo, volviendo a verlos hasta posar su mirada en Logan, este asintió- no nos recuerda.

-¿Y porque no la trajeron?- exigió saber Jonh-nosotros la hubiéramos ayudado.

Logan miro a Charles, dándole a entender que no solo el pensaba eso.

-Ella se hubiera asustado-trato de explicar Charles- pero con la ayuda de cerebro la localizaremos y ustedes ayudaran en eso.

A pesar de sus ganas de gritarles a ellos por no haberla traído, asintieron, ellos harían que ella los recordara.

-Tu también nos ayudaras ¿verdad Logan?

Esas palabras le hicieron recordar...

_Eran las 10 de la noche, disfrutaba del silencio sentado en la orilla de la piscina tomando una cerveza fría. ¡Que calor el que había! No podía dormir. Todo estaba oscuro y para él así estaba bien. Hasta que escucho murmullos y pasos que se acercaban, de seguro eran Iceman y Pyro quienes venían a hacer alguno de sus jueguitos, pero cuando lo vieran saldrían corriendo, típicos miedosos. Más el olor que llego a su nariz no era de un hombre era de mujeres, tres, y uno era muy conocido._

_-Bien, verán que tengo la mutación de Bobby- la voz de Rogue_

_-Solo di que se besaron y ya- la voz de Júbilo_

_-¿se besaron?- la voz de Kitty_

_-Para eso son los novios ¿No?- le dijo Júbilo_

_-Solo pregunte- dijo en defensa Kitty_

_-Ya dejen de decir tonterías...- las callo Rogue- recuerden que estamos aquí para vengarnos de Jonh y Bobby_

_Júbilo encendió la luz de la piscina, no notaron al hombre que las miraba desde la esquina de esta. Cada una saco algo que Logan no pudo ver, solo se escuchaba sus risitas y mucho movimiento. "¿Que estarán haciendo?" se pregunto mentalmente. Sin hacer mucho ruido se acerco a ellos, ignoro esa sensación que sentía cuando estaba ella ahora no era momento de pensamientos sucios._

_-¿Estas segura de que este es su favorito, Jubilo?- pregunto Kitty_

_-Muy segura- contesto_

_-¿Como lo sabes?- pregunto Rogue_

_-Tuve sexo con él y así me entere-_

_-Eres una adicta al sexo- dijo riendo Kitty_

_-Y tu una santita-_

_-Eso no es cierto- exclamo- ya no ... lo soy._

_-Ahhhhhh- exclamo sorprendida Rogue- ya lo hicieron, me siento traicionada-_

_-No te preocupes Rogue, yo puedo satisfacer esa necesidad que te deja Kitty- Júbilo puso su voz sensual- cuando quieras amor, solo pídemelo- lee lanzo un beso_

_-Cambiaron de bando- la voz de Logan las asusto, Júbilo y Kitty se pusieron detrás de Rogue, un profesor las había cachado y eso significaba castigo.-¿Lo hicieron?- pregunto divertido_

_-Logan... que haces aquí?- pregunto una nerviosa Rogue mientras escondía algo detrás de ella_

_Averiguaría que escondían-¿lo mismo les pregunto?- tomo otro sorbo de su cerveza_

_-Solo venimos a quitarnos el calor- contesto Júbilo, escondiéndose "eso" dentro de su blusa de pijama- al igual que usted Profesor Logan_

_-Claro- no les creyó_

_-Nos acusaras?- Rogue le puso una carita de gatito tierno de la cual nadie se resistía, ni él._

_-No lo haga profesor- pidió Kitty- por favor_

_-Así, como si la amabilidad le quitara lo gruñón- susurro Júbilo, haciendo que Rogue se mordiera el labio para no reír, Logan levanto una ceja._

_-Nos ayudaras ¿verdad Logan?- pidió saber Rogue_

_Como negarle a ella eso, se notaba que quería reírse de sus rostros asustados pero no lo hizo._

_-Bien, no diré nada- empezaron a celebrar- pero...me tendrán que dar algo a cambió._

_Las tres se pusieron a pensar que quería de ellas-¿que?- dijo desafiantes Júbilo._

_Le agradaba esa chica por su carácter-Escuche algo que decían- Kitty tomo la mano de Rogue, asustada.- y quiero saber si es verdad-_

_-¿Que escuchaste?- pregunto Rogue dudosa, habían dicho mucho y no sabían que escucho. Bueno con su super oído a de haber escuchado todo._

_-Besense- señalo a Jubilo y Rogue._

_-¿Que?- dijeron Rogue y Kitty. Júbilo solo sonreía, maliciosamente. Logan sabía que no lo harían, ya que Rogue no podía tocar a alguien sin lastimarlos_

_-Yo solo de..._

_Se quedo sin palabras al verlas besarse y sin ningún rasgo de dolor a Júbilo, el beso solo duro 10 segundos. Kitty se quedo con la boca abierta, bueno de todo se vale para que no las castigaran_

_-Con eso basta?- pregunto Júbilo._

_-Júbilo...- exclamo Rogue_

_-Se que te gusto cariño- le acarició su rostro- algún día podríamos repetirlo de nuevo._

_-Váyanse a dormir- les dijo Logan. Con lo que vio estaba seguro de dormir bien tranquilo y soñar saber que cosa._

_-Si- dijeron las tres, empezando a alejarse. Júbilo le hizo unas señas a Rogue que Logan no vio ella solo asintió, corrió descalza como estaba hasta él._

_-Buenas noches Logan- le sonrío, siempre le gusto su sonrisa_

_-Buenas noches Chi...- fue cortado por un par de labios que apresaron su boca tardos unos segundos en comprender que pasaba y cuando empezó a corresponderle ella se alejo y se fue- Buenas noches Marie- aún sentía sus cálidos labios, su roce. Pero sabía que eso no se quedaría así._

Claro que recordaba, aún creía sentir sus cálidos labios cobre los de él, la encontrarían y harían que los recordara.-Buscaremos a Marie- Scott sintió que se olvidaban de su amor- y también a Jean, todos ayudaremos.

Charles sonrío, no solo por lo que decía Logan sino también por lo que vio en la mente de este. Sabía del amor de Logan hacía Marie y el de Marie hacia Logan. Pero también le preocupaba lo que haría Jean.

Ya no aguantaban más a correr, esta casería se había vuelto muy resistente y ya no podían seguir de pie. Se sentaron por unos minutos, para recuperar al menos una poca cantidad de fuerzas.

-Hermana, son muy resistentes- dijo Jimmy

-Lo se, pero no podemos dejar que nos atrapen-

-Y si nos hubiéramos ido con el señor Summers?- pregunto

-Se te quedo el nombre... vaya- solo tomar aire le dolía sus pulmones- no podíamos arriesgarnos Jimmy, no podemos confiar en nadie aún.

-Lo se, hermana, lo se- escuchaban las voces de sus cazadores, volvieron a levantarse y alejarse a pasos muy lentos.

-Vamos Jimmy, debemos de encontrar un lugar donde mantenernos a salvo-

-Bien, creo que por... ahhh- grito Jimmy al sentir dolor en su espalda

-Jimmy, que te pasa?- reviso su espalda encontrándose con tres dardos- mierda- cargo a Jimmy y empezó a correr. Más no se movió mucho, a dos metros ella sintió el dolor en su nuca, no pudo evitar soltar a Jimmy y dejarlo caer. Se quito los tranquilizantes, empezaba a ver borroso ya. Cayó de rodillas, maldiciendo al que los perseguía, era inútil tratar de no desmayarse, le suministraron una cantidad alta, tratando de tomar la mano de Jimmy quedo inconsciente.

Se acerco a ellos, 6 meses le había tomado capturarlos pero al fin los tenía. Hizo señas para que se los llevaran- Creíste que escaparías de mi, cariño- rió feliz- ahora eres mía.

-Señor, ya la tenemos-

-Con ella serían 5- nada podía ser mejor que esto-5 mutantes en mi poder

-Ya la llevan camino al laboratorio-

-Bien, agente Zero- felicito- con la mutante azul podremos empezar el experimento

-Señor Striker- llego otro hombre con ellos- el señor Warrintong esta al teléfono.

-Bien, que empiece la eliminación de mutantes...

Rogue no estaba totalmente inconsciente y escucho una parte de las palabras de Striker, ahora solo tocaba esperar lo que le deparaba su despertar...se pregunto si el ojitos rojos era de los buenos o de los malos... no podía evitarlo más, cayó totalmente en la oscuridad.


	4. Chapter 4

Empezaba a despertar, aún sentía pesado los parpados, costosos de abrir, creía escuchar el ruido gruñidos. ¡No! quizás aún estaba dormida... más entonces recordó, lo que había pasado, ella y Jimmy estaban corriendo para salvar sus vidas y después los sedantes que le dispararon, abrió los ojos lento y con cuidado, pensaba ver la luz del bosque más todo era oscuridad, el frío calo sus huesos. Con la ropa que tenía era lógico que sintiera frío, pero no era eso lo la hizo temblar sino el no saber donde estaba, se sentó con la ayuda de sus brazos aún sentía dormido algunas partes de su cuerpo. Por la rendija que al parecer era una puerta se filtraba luz, no sabía si solar o artificial, solo sabía que era luz.

-¿Tenemos todo listo?- preguntaron

-Dos días más señor y todo estará listo para que usted pueda hacer su experimento- contestaron

-Dos días- susurro- Me serán eternos pero valdrán la pena, no paren de trabajar sigan- ordeno y exigió

Tomo camino a uno de los cuartos que tomo como oficina, al entrar dirigió su vista al reloj de pared el cual marcaba las 5 de la mañana, en unas dos horas despertaría la pequeña del grupo ella había recibido más anestesia que el niño calvo, no sabía su nombre así que porque ponerle uno. Varios papeles tenía regados en el escritorio. Entre ellas estaban 7 fotografías de mutantes con descripción de su mutación... dos de ellos eran lo que más necesitaba. Se sentó viendo fijamente a una fotografía, a ella era a quien quería y con quien pondría fin a los mutantes... se hubiera puesto a reír con solo pensar en sus planes más el teléfono empezó a sonar, esperaba una llamada y ganaría mucho con ello...

-Striker- contesto sonriendo

-Llegare al lugar indicado en dos horas, espero que lo tenga señor Striker- el hombre del otro lado de la linea parecía ansioso.

-Claro que lo tengo señor Worthington II

-Entonces hasta luego- corto la llamada...

-Este solo es un pequeño escalón, falta lo mejor...

En la mansión, el profesor Xavier trataba de encontrar a Rogue por medio de cerebro, más no había rastro de ella ni del chiquillo que la acompañaba, también trataba de buscar a Jean más ella con su poder pasaba desapercibida por cerebro.

Magneto daba vueltas en una habitación, no podía estar más molesto. Y ese que se atrevió a atrapar a su aliada, Mystique. Pero ya estaba reuniendo un grupo grande no solo para atacar a Striker sino también para un laboratorio en el cual estaban buscando la cura para los de su especie. Se olvidaba de que también tenían a su otro aliado, el hermano del tigrito de Charles, Victor.

-Tal vez los X-men ayudaran al saber quien más esta en ese laboratorio de Striker- susurro a si mismo.

Charles Xavier no tenía buenas noticias para nadie, no localizaba a Rogue y Jean parecía esconderse para atacar en el peor momento. Se dirigió a su oficina después de salir cerebro, se sentía tan mal de no saber donde estaban esas dos mujeres que eran parte de su instituto y su vida. Al menos se tranquilizaba de saber que Scott ya no la pasaba encerrado en su habitación y que Jonh y Bobby ya sonreían un poco, Jubiló y Kitty que acompañaban a Logan en cualquier cosa que él los mandara a investigar para encontrar algo un paradero de la morena. Al entrar a su oficina se sorprendió al ver quien estaba parado en medio de la habitación solo.

-Erick- saludo, frunciendo el ceño al no ver a su aliada, la mujer azul que quería como una hermana

-Charles- devolvió el saludo- ¿como estas?

-De seguro lo sabrás, Erick- claro que lo sabía, buscaban a dos de sus integrantes- ¿a que debo tu visita?

-Se han llevado a Raven- Magneto sabia del amor fraternal de Charles a Mystique

Charles contuvo el aliento por varios segundos, siempre considero a Raven como su hermana, ni siquiera se molesto con ella o enojo cuando siendo jóvenes adultos ella prefirió seguir a Erick. Ahora necesitaba converserlo de que fueran a rescatarla y así ponerle fin al maldito de Striker.

-¿Saben quien fue?- pregunto, el casco de Erick no le permitía saber quien había sido.

-Claro, Charles, se quien fue y no solo eso- Charles puso toda su atención en él- Striker- solo el nombre lo hizo estremecerse en enojo- también ha capturado a ...- se quedo ahí al escuchar como pasos se acercaban a la oficina

-Pasen- alentó Charles sin esperar a que tocaran. Logan, Ororo y Scott fueron quienes entraron, a Logan no le agrado en absoluto la presencia de Magneto le repugnaba verlo y quería asesinarlo con sus garras.

-¿que hace el aquí?- pregunto Scott, quien tampoco le agradaba la presencia del viejo amigo de Charles.

-A unir fuerzas- dijo Erick sonriendo.

-Primero muertos- hablo Logan

-Sería un placer tigrito- dijo con burla a Logan. Este gruño dispuesto a lanzarcele encima

-Espera Logan- lo detuvo Charles- Erick sigue- pidió. Haciendo a Logan bufar molesto e irse a una esquina viendo por la ventana

-En que iba?- se mofa, viendo a todos- Ah sí... también tiene en su poder a ... Victor-

Ante el mencionado nombre Logan voltea a verlo, que aunque le molesta saber que él ayuda a magneto no puede negar que es su hermano y que fue Marie quien lo ayudo a aceptarlo como tal al igual que Creed.

-¿Quien tiene a Victor?- su voz se agravo

-Striker- Erick sabía que con el mencionar su nombre, Wolverine saldría al ataque- pero no solo él. Ha capturado a 5 en total, Victor, Mystique, alguien que se hace llamar Psylocke (Mariposa Mental), Callisto, a un niño que no se su nombre...- empezaron a preguntarse para que lo quería Striker- y las más importante Rogue-

Logan se tenso y volteó la cabeza a Erick casi causándose una fractura de cuello por el movimiento brusco. Striker había capturado a Marie y si le llegaba a tocar un solo cabello, este sabría lo que era ser rebanado. Con sus brazos cruzados sobre su pecho su respiración se volvió rápida, haciendo salir a Wolverine quien iría a salvar a su hembra.

Llego al lugar acordado donde lo esperaba un hombre con traje y una maleta de metal, con algunos hombres a su alrededor.

-Señor Worthington II aquí me tiene- hablo Striker mientras se acercaba

-Señor Striker, es un placer tenerlo presente- estrecharon las manos como si fueran dos viejos amigos.- ¿Lo tiene?

-Claro señor- hizo señas a uno de sus hombres- Agente Zero, traiga el paquete

Con una inclinación de cabeza, abrió el maletero del auto donde tenían a Jimmy sedado aún, amarrado de sus manos y pies, lo cargo como si no pesara nada hasta llevarlo frente a los hombres... una mujer con dos hombres musculosos se acercaron para recogerlo

-No, no, no... - hablo Striker- primero el maletín- señalo

-Al mismo tiempo mejor, señor Striker- pidió Worthington II

-Bien- les dio una gran sonrisa- 3... 2... 1...

El agente Zero dio al muchacho cuando Striker recibía el maletín.- Es hora de irnos Dr. Kavita- le dijo a la mujer- fue un placer hacer negocios señor Striker- volvieron a estrechar las manos. Worthington II junto con la Dr. Kavita subieron al muchacho a un helicóptero que los esperaba para partir.

-El placer fue todo mío- murmuro Striker volviendo al auto.

Tenía sed y no sabía cuanto tiempo llevaba encerrada en esa oscura habitación, ni siquiera tenía alguna ventana o algo para que entrara luz, solo la seguía viendo por la rendija de lo que era una puerta de metal.

Intentaba planear algo para salir de ese lugar donde la llevaron, esperaba que Magneto llegara con aliados para sacarla de esa cárcel donde la tenían, más se había dado cuenta de que no era la única que estaba ahí, ya había escuchado gruñir a uno de sus compañeros de la Hermandad, a Sabretooth. Quien al parecer estaba encadenado y no podía soltarse, lo bueno de su celda era que la puerta era de rejas, como las celdas de la cárcel. Frente a su celda estaba otra mutante con un tatuaje de un omega en el ojo derecho y quien le había dicho que lideraba a un grupo de mutantes pandilleros conocidos como Mutantes Omega, a ella la inyectaba cada 4 horas para que sus especialidades mutantes no la ayudaran a salir. También estaba Psylocke de cabello corto negro con mechas purpuras largas adelante y con un collar negro en su cuello a quien también inyectaban para que no escapara.

Si contaba solo eran cuatro a lo que tenían ahí, entonces su cuenta cambio al escuchar ruidos de golpes en la puerta del fondo donde imagino que era un cuarto aislado...

-Sáquenme de aquí...- y por su voz era una mujer... ¿porque la tenían encerrada? ¿que tan especial era? - sáquenme ...

Un gruñido fuerte salió del pecho de Victor- Es esa niña- fue escuchado por Mystique quien se pego a la pared para tratar de hablar con él

-¿Quien Sabretooth?

-La que Magneto utilizo dos años atrás...- Victor ya estaba cansado de estar encadenado, nadie tenía el derecho de someterlo y mucho menos el militar ese... poniendo todas sus fuerzas en su muñecas empezó a juntarlos, escuchándose como las cadenas se tensaban al estirarse, no tardo mucho, con un gruñido feroz rompió las cadenas, al mismo tiempo que una explosión venía de la puerta.

Había aprendido que podía utilizar las mutaciones que había absorbido si se concentraba bien. Se sentó frente a la puerta cruzando las piernas y alzando los brazos, en posición de yoga. Se concentro en saber lo que tenía, buscando en alguna parte de su cerebro, se encontró con la telequinesis que tomo de Jean...

Cerro sus ojos empezando a sacar el poder concentrando su energía mental en el objetivo, la puerta. Empezando a sacar ráfagas, haciendo que la puerta empiece a hundirse hacia afuera, se concentra un poco más para lograr lo que quiere y al abrir sus ojos la puerta sale volando, observando el pasillo con rejas e iluminado y escuchando el gruñido de alguien.

De pie, empieza a salir ya que desconoce donde esta y le da mala espina.

Mystique sonríe, con la ayuda de esa niña bien podrían salir de ahí.

Llamaron a al equipo Teen de los X-men, Jonh, Bobby, Jubiló y Kitty iban con todo para salvar a su amiga. Scott, Peter y Ororo fueron a preparar al Ave Negra, Kurt quedaría a cargo de la mansión mientras ellos iban a su misión, rescatar a los mutantes de las manos de Striker.

Erick, Charles y Logan, los tres iba detrás de todos, cada uno en su objetivo salvar a los mutantes que querían. Logan estaba al tope de la locura, Erick les había dicho donde se encontraba Striker, quien aún tenía su base en el lago Alkali. Necesitaba que llegaran rápido y salvar a Marie. No se sentiría tranquilo hasta que no la viera sana y salva.

Striker junto con el agente Zero llegaron a la base donde se escondían, al entrar escucharon la alarma de emergencia. ¿Que era lo que pasaba?

-¿que demonios pasa?- pidió saber Striker

-Señor- hablo uno de los empleados- los mutantes has salido de su celda

Su respiración bajo ¿como lograron salir de ellas? Por eso cada uno de esos mutantes estaba controlado, dos a las que mandaba a inyectar, a la mujer azul que no podía salir, al insufrible de Victor encadenado y la niña que era su arma quien sabía bien no recordaba nada. ¿entonces como escaparon?

-Señor, están abriendo la puerta de salida- le informaron

-Quiero a todos los hombres con sus armas y sedantes afuera ¡Ahora!- ordeno- disparenles cuantos dardos sean necesarios, ninguno debe escapar- volvió a ordenar gritándoles

-Si, señor- varios hombres encapuchados, alistaron sus armas y salieron a enfrentarlos...

Victor abrió la puerta con la ayuda de Callisto, el aire fresco les pego en el rostro, eran libres pero por cuanto tiempo. Viendo los árboles y la oscuridad empezando a apoderarse del bosque, salieron corriendo, cada quien por su vida, ese fue el trato que hicieron los cinco, al ser libres cada quien se defendería como pudiera. Aún así iban en grupo los cinco, Callisto quien deseaba volver a tener su rapidez sobre humana, escuchaba los pasos que se acercaban a ellos y fue Rogue quien la salvo al tirarse encima de ella y librarla de varios dardos.

-Están disparando- alerto Psylocke parando y ayudando a Callisto y Rogue a levantarse. Mystique se escondió tras un árbol y uso su camuflaje para hacerse pasar por uno de los soldados, Victor se tiro encima de varios golpeándolos, dejándolos inconscientes y a algunos matándolos, pero los cuatro fueron acorralados por más de cincuenta hombres a sus alrededores, apuntándoles con los dardos, cualquier movimiento disparaban.

-Creían que escaparían de mi- la voz de Striker se escuchaba alrededor- que ilusos.

Victor gruño, enfadado sabía que los sedantes no le hacían efecto pero si le disparaban aquella sustancia que utilizo para atraparlo estaba perdido. Psylocke se concentraba para poder atacar con su mutación pero todo era en vano al igual que Callisto. Rogue miraba a su alrededor, su escape había sido en vano los habían acorralado y de nuevo volverían a esas celdas y ella a ese calabozo. Volviendo a recordar lo que sucedió en el pasillo se concentro en volver a sacar la telequinesis que tenía en su cerebro.

-Cuando cuente a tres- empezó a susurrarles a las dos mujeres que estaban detrás de ella- correrán y tomaran unas de las armas y dispararan a cualquiera que ataque- Victor con su oído la escucho y quiso ver lo que haría, quizás lo mismo que uso para abrir su puerta

-Bien- susurraron las dos

Volvió a concentrar el poder en su objetivo, todos los soldados a su alrededor. Tal vez era poco lo que absorbió pero de algo le servía- Uno ...

Striker sonreía al verlos tan atrapados

-Dos...- Mystique hacía camino hacía Striker cautelosa, ya había visto al agente Zero que estaba posicionado junto a los demás hombres y dejando a este solo

-Tres...- grito, dejo salir una ráfaga lo suficientemente fuerte para mandar a volar a los hombres a unos dos o tres metros de distancia. Las dos mujeres corrieron hacia las armas que quedaron en el suelo, Mystique también recibió la ráfaga y fue aventada a la misma posición que Striker.

Striker maldijo -Disparen- algunos soldados volvieron a sus armas y empezaron a disparar. Victor arremeto con algunos que se ponían en su camino, las otras dos se tiraron al suelo y desde ahí disparaban. Mystique logro darle en la pierna y costado derecho a Striker y corrió para salvarse de los dardos y balas. Rogue notaba como la telequinesis iba desapareciendo de su cuerpo, pudo detener algunos disparos hacía ella pero mientras más recibía más se acercaban.

Striker grito de dolor al sentir los disparos- Señor- grito Agente Zero empezando a buscar a Mystique, esta mientras tanto corrió salvándose, Rogue empezó a retroceder al ver lo cerca que llegaban los disparos. Se escondió detrás de un árbol topándose con Mystique y rozándole su piel azul. Tenían muchas municiones, los cinco sin ponerse de acuerdo empezaron a retroceder al ver que se acercaban más soldados. Tuvieron que salir del árbol.

-A la chica, quiero a la chica, los demás no me interesan- grito Striker- disparenle un somnífero a ella. Háganlo-

Rogue corrió al escuchar que era a ella a quien querían, en la oscuridad le era difícil ver su camino, no notando las raíces de un árbol tropezó cayendo de rodillas con dolor, volvió a levantarse solo para ver a 15 hombres frente a ella apuntándole. Ya no podía escapar, sus pies ya no quisieron moverse. -Disparen- ordeno alguien.

Cerro los ojos al ver como salían dardos directo a ella, la habían capturado. Corrió lo más rápido, necesitaba alcanzarla, que no le pasara nada.

-Marie- gritaron

* * *

><p>Gracias a:<p>

Kokoro-Yolin-chan

Shald120

yue yuna

Vero Diaz

por sus reviews, y por leer mi fic gracias por su atención y sus comentarios.


	5. Chapter 5

_En el Jet Ave negra, todos iban ansiosos por llegar rápido al lago Alkali, Logan de vez en cuando gruñía estaba desesperado por llegar rápido al lago, necesitaba ver a Marie, que estuviera bien, esa fue su distracción para no concentrarse en el vuelo odiaba volar, le daban nauseas. Charles se esforzaba por tratar de localizar a Rogue mientras se acercaban, gritos y disparos llamaron su atención preocupandolo._

_Cada uno de los X-men tenía una pensamiento hacía ella, esperando que se encontrara bien. _

_Aterrizaron no muy lejos de donde Magneto les dijo estaba el lugar, bajaron del jet e iban a planear como entrar sin ser visto cuando escucharon disparos y algunos gritos, Logan con su oído escucho gruñidos sabiendo que eran de Victor, al instante supo que Marie estaría con él, si habían escapado. Dejando salir sus garras y gruñendo dejo salir a Wolverine corriendo hacía el bosque._

_-Logan- grito Tormenta, la verlo correr._

_-Están en peligro, síganlo- dijo Charles_

_Obedecieron, corrieron por el camino en el cual iba Logan._

_-A la chica, quiero a la chica, los demás no me interesan- logro escuchar el grito de Striker- disparenle un somnífero a ella. Háganlo-_

_El olor de Marie lo guiaba, la siguió varios hombres iban por ella y el la protegería a cual quier manera. Escuchaba sus pies correr hasta que ya no lo hizo, solo al hombre que ordeno dispararle..._

-_Marie- grito_

No escucho el grito ni a quien llamaban, solamente tenía cerrado los ojos y esperando ese dardo que la haría dormir. Pasaron varios segundos y no sintió nada abrió los ojos para toparse a un hombre de metal que la cubría, mientras otro con sus garras, golpeaba y destruía las armas. Dejo escapar un suspiro de alivió pero no sabía si confiar en los que al parecer la protegían. Miro el suelo donde todos los dardos y balas quedaron tirados. El que la protegía se alejo de ella para golpear también a algunos.

Logan agradecía que Colossus se pusiera frente a Marie y nada le pasara, más a los hombres si les paso, golpeo, hirió y algún muerto, sin embargo no le importaba ninguno de ellos, era más importante ella, los dos pudieron con los 15 hombres. Le dio una mirada de agradecimiento a Colossus, este solo asintió, voltearon para verla.

Estaba estática aún, ya solo quedaban ellos deduciendo que también eran mutantes, quizás habían ido a rescatar a uno del grupo, se sobresalto cuando las garras de Wolverine volvieron a entrar. Tomo aire fuerte, había tenido suficiente con que la acorralaran y no podía confiar en ellos, aún no. No sabiendo que hacer para que no se asustara, porque olía su olor a miedo a ellos, no debía temerle él quería ayudarla.

Colossus se atrevió a dar un paso hacía ella. Retrocedió y no importándole el dolor de su tobillo salió corriendo volviendo al lugar de la batalla.

-Rasputin...- su tono era amenazador

-¿Lo siento?- sabía que no debía dar un paso falso pero el al igual que Wolverine quería saber si estaba bien- ¿La seguimos?

-Si- corrieron para darle alcance

Corrió con dolor en su tobillo, parando al encontrarse con una escena que no pensó ver, había una mujer de cabellera blanca flotando en el aire con los ojos igual de blanco que su cabello, y era rodeada por viento y atraía los rayos, el cielo se nublo haciendo mas oscuridad, un rayo paso cerca de ella asustandola más de lo que ya estaba.

Pyro lanzaba fuego a todos esos hombres con sus armas, los detestaba por que eran ellos los que querían a su amiga. Bobby congelaba a todo al que le caía las llamas de fuego de Jonh, Jubilo con la ayuda de Kitty proyectaba sus chipas hacía los hombres. Todos peleaban derrotando a más de 50 hombres armados y los que aparecieron después. Magneto se encontró con Mystique quien le decía lo que había hecho a Striker, Victor eludía al agente Zero sus balas eran rápidas pero él también.

Psylocke y Callisto, aprovecharon el alboroto para escapar de todo, se fueron lejos donde nadie las buscara y volver de nuevo a su pandilla que de seguro las buscaban. Mientras en sus cabezas planeaban una venganza contra Striker y con un hombre llamado Warren y una cura.

Fuego, Hielo, Chispas, Tormenta, Rayos rojos, todo era confuso para ella y nuevo. Estaba en medio de algo desconocido, no tanto, reconoció al chico de ojos rojos ahora sabiendo cual era su mutación y entendiendo su miedo al no tener sus lentes aquella vez pero de allí no conocía a nadie.

Striker arrastraba su pierna herida, buscaba refugió todo su plan se había venido abajo y todo por culpa de los X-men, más sabía que en un laboratorio estaban fabricando su condena, asomo su cabeza por el árbol y a dos metros de él estaba "ella" su arma mortal, con quien pondría fin a todo, nadie estaba cerca de ella y parecía ida con lo que veía. Recogió un dardo que encontró en el suelo sería suficiente con tenerla a ella y con ellos distraídos se la llevaría y todo sería según su plan inicial. Su respiración era agitada pero no paro, la tomo del brazo inyectándole el somnífero.

Grito asustada al sentir la aguja en su cuello, tomo su mano para retirarla más sintió como la vida de Striker era absorbida e iba a su mente, volvió a gritar al igual que él, no quería tenerlo en su cabeza y no podía despegarse de él.

Agarro a Striker por el cuello separandolo de ella y tirándolo a un árbol, como se atrevía a atacarla. Se tambaleo por el somnífero que corría por sus venas, Wolverine iba a tomarla para que no caerá, mas ella se alejo con miedo. No quería ser tocada por nadie. Tormenta hizo lo mismo al verla tambalearse, volvió a gritar para que no la tocaran

-No se acerquen- les grito, ya habían acabado con los hombres y solo veían su rostro asustado y lleno de terror- No lo hagan.

-Marie- hablo Wolverine logrando que se alejara más.

Su vista nublosa, la hizo tropezar y el somnífero haciendo efecto, Charles la atrapo en el aire, haciéndola levitar.

Wolverine se enojo tanto y cuando escucho a Striker quejarse de dolor, se acerco a él levantándolo por el cuello y enterrando sus garras en 6 partes de su cuerpo, moriría desangrado pero era lo menos que merecía.

La Dr. Kavita con unos papeles en sus manos caminaba por los blancos pasillos de un laboratorio. Ya habían sacado muestra de sangre al niño y con la ayuda de algunos doctores más podrían encontrar la sustancia que querían. La suma de dinero que Warren Worthington II pago valían la pena.

Jimmy aún no recuperaba el conocimiento, lo tenían en una habitación demasiado blanca y su ropa ya no era la misma, ahora portaba una bata blanca y se encontraba recostada en una cama del mismo color de la habitación.

Warren Worthington II, solo esperaba resultados favorables, el creía que la mutación era una enfermedad e iba a hacer lo posible para que ellos se curaran, no descansaría hasta ver que su hijo ya no tuviera esa "enfermedad".

_10 años atrás..._

_Un niño de 12 años cabello rubio, ojos azules llenos de temor y rechazo, observa su reflejo en el espejo, sus rostro mostraba el dolor que siente y lo afligido que esta. En su mano izquierda sostiene un cuchillo filoso.  
>Vuelve a llevar el cuchillo a su espalda cerca de sus omóplatos, ya ha avanzando y no piensa rendirse hasta lograr que no quede nada. <em>

_Su padre toca la puerta del baño, preocupado de que su hijo lleve más de una hora ahí dentro.-Hijo estas bien?- _

_Se asusta con la voz de su padre, mueve más rápido el cuchillo afilado para apresurar quitarse lo que le falta y que es solamente dos huesos que le faltan. _

_-Warren abre la puerta- su padre se impacienta al no tener contestación. Sus nervios y miedo lo traicionan, botando el arma y otras cosas generando ruido y alarmando más a su padre-Warren- con tanto forcejeo la puerta logra abrirse, dándole la imagen mas tétrica para el padre._

_Las manos llenas de sangre un cuchillo manchado de rojo, algunas plumas tiradas sobre el suelo, un sollozo pequeño de parte de su hijo y su espalda mostrandole lo que nunca imagino le pasara a su familia.  
><em>_Su hijo era un mutante._

_-Tu no...- _

10 años habían pasado y aún recordaba como intento quitarse sus alas de ángel, él mismo las había amputado. Y ahora las veía extendidas, miden 5 mts cada una algo larga para su 1.80 de estatura. Sus ojos azules ahora tienen un brillo, ya no le da miedo ser un mutante, solo le tiene miedo a su padre quien busca la manera de que sus alas desaparezcan.

-No soy un monstruo- susurra al aire- soy un mutante, quizás un ángel caído.

El Jet Ave Negra volvía a la mansión, Magneto junto con Mystique se fueron por su lado seguidos de Victor quien solo le dio una mirada a una Marie tendida en la tierra.  
>La llegada a la mansión sería en 2 minutos y todos estaban al pendiente de Marie, Jonh no podía quitarle la vista sentía un alivio en su estomago que creía todo era un sueño y viéndola sabía que era real. Bobby jugaba con el hielo haciendo figuras, para dejar de mirar a Rogue y no preocuparse tanto, ella estaba bien, era fuerte y no estaba herida solamente dormida.<p>

Jubilo y Kitty, sonreían de felicidad al ver a su amiga sana y salva, era una lastima que no la pudieran tocar. El profesor había dicho que sus mutación había vuelto y si alguien solamente la rozara lo absorbería. Era por eso que ninguno estaba junto a ella, Jubiló sonreía mientras la observaba, haciendo de pronto fruncir el ceño y Kitty lo noto.

-¿Que pasa, Jubiló?- pregunto suave.

-Rogue es nuestra amiga y la quiero mucho...- dijo con deprimencia.

-Y ?- Kitty aún no entendía

-Tiene un mal gusto por la ropa- Kitty la miro rara- mira usa una camisa grandisima y usa un cinturón de hombre para ajustárselo a la cintura, unas medias maya negra y unos tenis sucios. Simplemente fuera de moda, es out.

Logan quien se encontraba concentrado pensando y mirando a Marie no pudo evitar reír de la tontera de Jubilo. Quedaron asombrados por su risa, llevaba tiempo sin reír o más bien sonreír sin ser falso y ahora lo hacía. La vuelta de Rogue estaba aliviando el dolor y tristeza de los corazones de sus amigos y del profesor, aunque Scott aún dolido por no tener a Jean, igual sonrío.

Su cabello rojo no pasaba desapercibido para nadie y su mirada fría llamaba la atención de todos. Ya no vestía su traje negro de los X-men, su ubicación estaba en el bosque obscuro con algunos rayos de la luna. Solo pensaba en una cosa, buscar a Charles Xavier, el hombre que encerró su poder para el bien de ella. Lo único que hizo, fue limitarla, ella era muy poderosa y aún lo es, iba a encontrarlo y se iba a vengar, al igual que de aquella muchachita con el niño que se atrevió a tocarla, ella también pagaría.

-Mira con lo que me he encontrado, Raven-

-Tardaste mucho para llegar a mi-

Cada paso que daba era lleno de preocupación, ser Secretario de Asuntos Mutantes en el Gobierno de los Estados Unidos era un tanto difícil, ahora lo sería más. No podía decir que estaba feliz, ilusionado, loco. No sabía que pensar su vasta inteligencia y percepción no lo tranquilizaban en nada. empezaba a creer que el pasillo se hacía mas largo y nunca tenía fin.

Logan, Ororo, Scott y Kurt estaban en la oficina de Charles, había una información importante y que involucraba a todos los mutantes, Charles sentía más cerca a Hank lo sentía preocupado y no era para menos, había llegado pensar que los problemas acabarían cuando recuperaran a Rogue y de eso habían pasado tres días.

Tres días en los que Rogue aún no había despertado, los somníferos que le inyecto Striker eran fuertes. Logan estuvo con ella todos los días, con la esperanza, algo sorprendente para él, de verla despertar y sin embargo nada de eso sucedió.

Sus ojos se abrieron de golpe, imágenes de un hombre rubio con ojos azules con traje gris y maleta paso por su mente, el hombre recibía a un niño calvo y junto con una mujer delgada cabello negro y lentes, subían a un helicóptero.

Gimió de dolor al sentir un punzaso en su mano, en ella tenía una aguja se la arranco soportando el dolor causado. Sentía el metal frío de la camilla donde la tenían recostada, una maquina a dos metros de ella, algunos cables tirados y nadie al rededor. Se sentó haciendo colgar sus pies, miro su vestimenta que ya había cambiado, ya no era aquella única camisa que encontró en aquella cabaña, ahora vestía una blusa de tirantes negra y un short negro corto dejando a la vista sus hermosas piernas. Había una silla cerca y unos guantes colgando, no sabía porque pero los tomo y se los puso, sentía que así se protegía del contacto, se protegía ella de absorber otra personalidad.

Descalza salió del laboratorio, para encontrarse con un largo pasillo gris con blanco y metal. Sus pasos eran sigilosos previniendo no llamar la atención. Lo último que recordaba era a Striker inyectándola y ella tomando parte de su vida. Ahora sabía los planes de Striker para ella, Jimmy y la tal Jean.

¿Donde estaba? ¿que era ese lugar? eran preguntas que se hacía mientras encontraba camino.

_Sigue recto, Rogue._ La voz resonó en su cabeza, no dándole de otra que seguirla.

Dio tres golpes en la puerta, las cuales se abrieron mostrandole a 4 mutantes y al profesor, su rostro expresaba malas noticias para todos.-Profesor encienda la televisión- fueron sus primeras palabras.

Nadie entendía lo que pasaba, Charles encendió el televisor dando las noticias más importantes. Un hombre rubio y ojos azules hablaba y daba noticias para los mutantes, su nombre aparecía en la pantalla. Warren Worthington II.

-_Hemos encontrado la cura para la mutación-_

-La cura?- hablo Ororo- no estamos enfermos

-Ellos no lo entienden- hablo Scott

_-La cura es gratis-_

-Profesor ha escuchado- entraron corriendo Kitty, Jubiló, Bobby y Jonh, al ver las noticias de la cura para los de su especie.- Dicen han encontrado la cura, es una mierda- expreso Jubiló.

-Jubiló...- llamo en advertencia Logan por su vocabulario pero no podía estar mas de acuerdo con ella.

-Nos ves como monstruos- hablo Jonh- como personas infectadas. ¿como lograron esa tal cura?

-Tienen a un niño...

-Jimmy- Hank fue cortado por una voz,- él es quien tiene a Jimmy- paso esquivando a todos los que estaban delante de ella hasta acercarse a la pantalla, leía el nombre e identifico al hombre por los recuerdos que tomo de Striker- el pago por Jimmy ¿que le hizo? ¿que es la cura?- ella pregunto al aire sin prestarle atención a nadie-¿quien es él?

-Warren Worthington II- la voz de Charles era la misma que la condujo a esa oficina, observo unos momentos más la pantalla hasta ver a la mujer que los acompaño la llamada Dra. Dr. Kavita Rao. Dejo de verlos, volteo de lado quedando frente al hombre de ruedas, que le sonreía calidamente.

Poso su vista él, analizándolo- ¿quien es usted?


	6. Chapter 6

Noto dolor en su mirada, ¿que le pasaba? lo poco que tomo de Striker la tenía confundida en todo. Observaba al hombre en silla de rueda, ¿porque no contestaba su pregunta? Sin embargo su rostro, le resultaba familiar, podía jurar que nunca lo había visto.

Charles trataba de entrar a la mente de Rogue, más esta estaba bloqueada. Aun intentándolo con toda su fuerza, no podía entrar. Ella estaba esperando que hablara, no los recordaba, todavía.

-Soy el profesor Charles Xavier- volvió a sonreirle.

Podía verse amable, pero no confiaba. ¿que hacía ahí? ¿Donde estaba? y lo más importante ¿quien era él?- ¿donde estoy?

Nadie se atrevió a hablar y darle la respuesta a su pregunta, la miraban sonrientes aunque decepcionados de no reconocerlos. ¿como había perdido la memoria? Como logro sobrevivir, esos 6 meses sola con el niño, en ese bosque del lago Alkali.

-En el Instituto de Charles Xavier para Jóvenes Talentos- respondieron- o mutantes.

Volteo a ver a un hombre de pelo azul que le sonreía amablemente, llevaba puesto un traje negro, su cuerpo era grande. Quizás intimidante. -Asquerosos mutantes- murmuro. No sabía de donde salio eso, esa no era ella.

Jadearon ante su expresión, acaso le habían lavado el cerebro. Charles alzo la mano para que se calmasen- Querida- llamo su atención- no dejes que él se apropie de tu persona-

Lo miro sin comprender ¿a que se refería? Pero tal vez tenia razón, debía mantener a Striker en algún lugar lejano de su cerebro- Lo siento- se disculpo, pues sabía ella también era mutante.

Quedaron en silencio, uno incomodo. La situación les parecía extraña y no debía ser así. La conocían de años, era parte de la institución de ellos, entonces ¿porque nadie más tomaba la palabra? Pero una persona que si hizo movimiento.

-Rogue- alzo la voz- al fin despertaste- estando emocionada se lanzo a ella, para abrazarla, alzo las manos a la altura de su pecho para evitar que la tocaran, Jubilo se topo con un campo invisible el cual le prohibió acercarse más a su amiga.-¿Pero que demo...- hablo sin completar su frase, sobándose la nariz y su frente.

No sabía que había pasado, además no quería robarle la vida a la morena de ojos azules.

-¿Es todo lo que quieres?- dijo sarcástica. No estaba nada mal su plan.

-Me dirás que no estas de acuerdo- le dijo tajante- acaso quieres que esos humanos, jueguen a dioses creando una supuesta cura. ¿enserio?

-Nadie me cambiara y si para detenerlos necesitamos acabarlos con esta guerra, entonces así sera-

Solo le había llevado tres días para convencer a la ahora llamada Fénix, y todo gracias al anuncio que acababa de hacer el tal Worthington II. Magneto y Mystique, empezaron a buscar aliados, para la guerra que se avecinaba.

Worthington II llevaba del brazo a su hijo quien vestía una gabardina café grande que la ayudaba a esconder sus alas, él haría todo lo que fuera, con tal de hacer feliz a su padre, ¿pero no contaba lo que el sintiera o pensara? cada paso lo acercaba al laboratorio donde lo esperaban con la famosa cura.

Warren estaba aterrado, confuso, miedoso, nervioso. Muchas emociones se embargaban en su interior. Cuando llegaron al lugar, sintió mareo, estaba tomando una gran decisión. Noto como la Dr. Kavita sacaba una jeringa rara y lo llenaba de un liquido blanquecino. Amarraron sus muñecas y su pecho, trago un nudo de nerviosismo.

-Ahora si seras normal- dijo alegremente su padre.

_"¿normal? ¿acaso no soy normal? Tal vez sea diferente, pero estoy seguro nadie es normal. No puedo hacer esto"_ La aguja se estaba acercando a su brazo, apretó sus puños fuerte, por una vez sería egoísta y pensaría solo en él.  
>La Dr. Kavita dejo de acercarse cuando lo vio removerse de sus ataduras. Si no se quedaba quieto no le pondría bien la sustancia. Worthington II intento calmar a su hijo, pero este ya había tomado una decisión. Desplegó sus alas con tal fuerza haciendo romper los cinchos que lo ataban. Sus largas alas blancas los hizo retroceder. No necesitaba de una cura para ser normal, el ya lo era.<p>

-Lo siento, pero esto es lo que soy- dijo a su padre, para después salir por la ventada de cristal del edificio. Volto alto, hacía los cielos, observando y pensando a donde ir. Solo tuvo un lugar donde lo aceptarían tal y como era.- Se que en el Instituto para mutantes me aceptaran, el Profesor Charles Xavier me ayudara. Lo se- con esa decisión tomo rumbo hacía el instituto, no sabía si volvería a ver a su padre, pero ya había decidido, no había marcha atrás.

Callisto y Psylocke, estaban en su lugar de reunión con su banda y otros más mutantes como ellos. Estaban consternados al escuchar la noticia que según los humanos era la mejor para ellos, la cura para ser normales. Les había dado en que pensar... se había armado una discusión entre varios del grupo, dando sus opiniones en las cuales, la mayoría, no estaban de acuerdo. Estaban en la clandestinidad pero eso no significaba que no los conocieran.

Las puertas de la "sala de reuniones" de los Omegas... reconocían al hombre de capa y casco, Callisto y Psylocke a la mujer azul. Pero a la de cabello rojo, no sabían quien era. Victor se quedo en la entrada, no era del grupo que le encantaban las charlas.

-Es un gusto, ver a los famosos Omega- hablo Erick- y a su gran líder- hizo una reverencian a Callisto.

Un chico asiático se acerco a Callisto, seguido de una latina.-Tranquilo Quill- detuvo al chico- tu también Arco...-

Magneto se impresiono de el manejo de Callisto ante sus aliados. Eso era lo que necesitaba y aseguraba ellos se unirían a la Hermandad de Mutantes Diabólicos. El nombre lo decía todo.

Magneto se paro frente a todos para hablar y convencerlos de atacar, unir fuerzas. Y que reinaran los mutantes.

A pesar de los esfuerzos hechos por Charles, Rogue aún no recordaba nada y tampoco pudo volver a controlar su mutación, tal como lo hacía antes había dicho el profesor. Eran las 8 de la noche y no tenía hambre, iba rumbo al laboratorio en donde la esperaba Hank McCoy para hacerle unos exámenes y ver como estaba su salud, ya que se notaba más flaca de lo normal.  
>Había aprendido el camino hacía el laboratorio, no entendía porque, tal vez para volver si encontraba algo malo en su camino y resguardarse ahí. Iba concentrada en sus pensamientos y con la vista baja, sus pies eran quienes la llevaban. No se dio cuenta de su alrededor hasta que se topo con un cuerpo fuerte que la hizo trastabillar hacía atrás. Quiso disculparse por chocarse y no prestar atención, más antes de hacerlo y verlo, no pudo decir nada. Lo veía con algo de fascinación. Su cabello parecía haber sido despeinado, diferente a como lo vio en la tarde en la oficina del profesor. Su semblante confundido, llevaba solamente una camiseta mostrando sus fornidos brazos y algo de su pecho. Sus jeans se ajustaban bien y marcaban sus partes, que se negó a ver.<p>

No sabía que decir, era difícil hablarle ahora que no lo recordaba y eso le dolía demasiado. Y el hecho de que aún llevara ese corto short negro y la blusa de tirantes, lo hacía mas difícil. Y su guantes blancos, solo hizo que suspirara con pesadez. _"Preséntate Logan, puede que recuerde. No pierdes nada intentándolo." _ La voz del profesor se hizo escuchar en su cabeza, gruño suave al no tener privacidad en nada.

-Lo siento, no me di cuenta por donde caminaba- al fin logro hablar. Sería un idiota si negara que no extrañaba su voz, porque lo hacía. Sus facciones se suavizaron, no debía sentirse incomodo, era Marie, su Marie y nunca hubo incomodidad entre ellos. No importaba que tuviera amnesia.

-No te preocupes- su tono áspero y fuerte, le causo un punzada en su interior, desconociendo el porque- Soy Wolverine- ¿porque no le dijo su nombre? no sabía, solamente le traía recuerdos, como la primera vez que se conocieron.

-Rogue- contesto sin saber porque se adueñaba de ese nombre, ni siquiera sabía si así se llamaba.

Logan sonrió, tal vez lo dicho por Chuck si funcionaria-¿Que clase de nombre es, Rogue?- tuvo un deja vu. Y por instinto respondió con otra pregunta.

-¿Que clase de nombre es, Wolverine?- sus esperanzas empezaron a crecer

-Logan- contesto con media sonrisa.

-Marie- de nuevo volvía con ese nombre, pero su corazón le decía que así se llamaba.

Estuvo a punto de llevar su mano a su rostro y acariciarlo, pero sería demasiado pronto, además de que absorbería algo de él. Otra punzada, volvía a su pecho, su corazón pronto empezó a latir aceleradamente.  
>Porque sentía que esta escena le era familiar, ¿acaso era el hecho de no recordar? un dolor leve empezó en su cabeza, bajo la vista por unos segundos y no pudo evitar ver los nudillos de sus manos, dio paso hacía adelante para tomar su mano acariciando con sus dedos debajo de su guante. Logan volvía a sentir el cosquilleo causado por Marie, ¿acaso estaba recordando? acarició y no pudo evitar preguntar- ¿Te duelen...cuando salen?- recordaba, como había hecho esa misma pregunta dos años atrás en la autocaravana de Logan antes de ser atacados por Sabretooth.<p>

-Solo cuando sale- murmuro. Su voz se escucho muy cerca de ella, y notando lo que hacía, soltó la mano, alarmada por su acción. No lo conocía y no tenía derecho a hacer algo así. Frunció el rostro al verla retroceder, tal parecía que su voz le causaba temor, escuchaba los latidos de su corazón muy acelerados y su olor, distinguía le miedo y confusión solo con su olor.

-L-lo siento- balbuceo- el señor McCoy me espera- así escapo de la presencia del hombre que la confundía y parecía conocer.

Hank la esperaba, para hacerle los analicis y darle algunas medicinas. Al administrarle un sedante para que se tranquilizara, ya que había llegado a él muy alarmada y con un dolor tremendo en su cabeza, algo repentino sucedió.

Empezó a convulsionar.  
>Rogue escuchaba una voz que no conocía dentro de su cabeza, la cual trataba de apoderarse de su cuerpo, ¿que quería? no sabía ¿quien era? ni idea.<p>

_"Deja que yo me encargue de ellos" trataba de convencerla  
>"¿Quien eres y que quieres?" empezó una pelea mental<br>"No recuerdas, tu me absorbiste, estoy dentro de ti"  
>"no... no se quien eres?"<br>"Claro que no me recuerdas muchachita, soy Carol Danvers" _

Charles escucho el llamado mental de Hank, Ororo iba detrás de él para ayudar, Logan no llevaba mucho camino recorrido, escucho un grito de Marie, salió corriendo hacía el laboratorio, solamente para ver como la morena se retorcía y gritaba de dolor.

-¿Que le pasa, bola de pelos?- exigió saber.

-No lo se, Logan, parece tener una pesadilla- Hank trataba de contenerla, de mantenerla quieta, pero a pesar de su cuerpo delgado y algo pequeño tenía fuerza.

Charles y Ororo llegaron, tratando de entender que pasaba. Los gritos se escucharon por toda la mansión. Haciendo que Scott, Jubilo y Jonh salieran rumbo al lugar, alarmados pues reconocían a la que gritaba.

-Bobby, Jonh- grito Rogue... los nombrados, a lo cual sol había uno se acerco a ella.

-¿Rogue?- no podía tocarla, por su movimientos.

_-La muñequita de Charles- escucho su voz burlona- pobres no podrán irse y morirán aquí- se inclino cerca de ella- igual que tu- no estaba débil para dejarse vencer, observaba a la rubia que se acercaba a ella para acabar con su vida._

-No lo creo- grito Rogue alzando el brazo atrapando con su mano el brazo de Jonh, no sentía peligro al verle sus guantes puestos. - Carol Danvers- que le sucedía, ¿quien era Carol Danvers?...gritos de dolor salieron de su pecho, no soportaba mucho ese poder que absorbía.

_¿Cuanto tiempo aguantaría? Esa mujer era fuerte y parecía que su personalidad quería adueñarse de su cuerpo. Lastimaba como estaba, no podía levantarse o moverse. Necesitaba ayuda y el Jet estaba muy lejos de ella. Su interior estaba adquiriendo un nuevo poder, su exterior ya no aguantaba más, necesitaba que la fueran a ayudar y solo contaba con tres personas, Charles, Jean y Logan. Mentalmente trato de llamar al profesor, pero este medio inconsciente y débil no podía responder a su llamado. Trato con Jean, la cual estaba muy afectada por lo que sucedía y todos los pensamientos de sus compañeros la invadían, así que bloqueo a todos y se concentro en salvarlos, no contesto a su llamado. La vida de Carol Danvers estaba en ella, el cuerpo tirado a un lado de ella, aún sosteniendo su mano. Necesitaba ayuda o explotaría con tantos pensamientos._

_-_Logan... Lo..gan- susurraba calmada pero aún sujetando el brazo de Pyro.

_-Logan- alzo un poco la voz, había escuchado el Jet empezando a despegar, no podían dejarla-Logan- su voz fue tomando fuerza, la presa estallo vislumbro el agua a punto de llegarle, no podía creer que moriría así, su último intento fue su grito hacía él._

__-LOGAN- el grito estremeció a todos, principalmente al nombrado- t-te am...- su balbuceo no se completo. Su cuerpo perdió fuerza, soltando al rubio. Escuchando su último suspiro... y caer completamente sin vida. Los signos vitales dejaron de escucharse... dejándolos estáticos.

-No, no, no, no.- hablo Logan acercándose a su cuerpo, tomando su mano para verificar que aún estuviera viva- Marie no me dejes- era un suplica.

_El agua en volvió su cuerpo, dejando de respirar..._

_"no, no, no, no, no. No puedes dejarte morir, no mientras este dentro de ti, niñita" Carol Danvers exploto su poder devolviendole la vida sacándola a la superficie._

__Ráfagas se empezaron a concentrar en su interior, Logan aún la tenía tomando de la mano iba a acercarse para pasarle su mutación, cuando Rogue abrió los ojos, mandando a volar a todos. Fueron golpeados por la pared caendo adoloridos. Su cuerpo empezó a volar volteando su cuerpo dándole la espalda al techo. Observo como estaban tirados mirándola raro, Charles se apoyo de su silla volteada, para verla. Sus ojos parecían rojos ahora. Era increíble lo que veían, había muerto pero vuelto a la vida.

-Rogue ¿eres tu?- Charles intuía que Carol Danvers estaba dentro de ella.

-No, Charles- su voz sonaba doble-soy Carol.

-¿Que pasa, Chuck?- pidió saber Logan.

-No me quedare mucho tiempo- tomo la palabra- solo quise ver la fuerza y voluntad de la pequeña. Cuídala Charles que su mutación es muy preciada, podría se usada por el mal.

El cuerpo empezó a descender, quedando sentada en la fría camilla, con las piernas cruzadas.  
>No entendía porque quería salir, pero aún así se lo concedió y no se arrepentía porque cumplió con su promesa de ocultarse y solo si quería saldría para ayudarla.<p>

Levanto la vista sorprendiéndose que había pasado, en ese laboratorio, todos estaban tirados y con una extraña expresión. Pero lo que más la confundía, era el hecho de reconocer a dos personas, no sabía porque pero los conocía, los recordaba.

-Scott,- murmuro su nombre, Scott frunció el ceño, ¿acaso lo había llamado con un tono de voz amigable?-cíclope- sonrío, parecía empezar a recordar- ¿Jonh?- frunció el ceño, no le parecía el nombre- Pyro- dijo alegre, los dos hombres sonrieron sus recuerdos habían vuelto ¿cierto?

Logan y Charles, sonrieron felices, todo parecía volver a la normalidad. -Mari...- Logan fue cortado

-¿Donde estoy?- dijo de pronto, no conocía el lugar. ¿Quienes eran los que estaban ahí?

-¿Que mierdas pasa?- grito Jubilo sin entender.

El grito de la morena causo un dolor en su cabeza y toda imagen que recordaba de los lugares donde estuvo llegaron a ella de golpe. Desde donde despertó en el lago hasta donde hablo con Logan... Hank aprovecho su distracción para darle un sedante.

-Yo... recuerdo...que... Striker me capturo... vendió a J-Jimmy... Ins-stituto para mutantes... duele cuando salen... sueño- cayo dormida en los brazos de Hank quien la acomodo en la camilla.

Logan suspiro pesadamente, parecían que no avanzaban con nada. Ayudo a Scott a levantar al profesor. Jonh y Jubilo se retiraron, junto con Ororo a la cual Charles mando a la puerta de la mansión.

Dio tres golpes en la puerta... no sabía que esperar, pero deseaba que lo aceptaran y que no lo condenaran por ser hijo del inventor de la cura. Pasos se acercaban a la puerta, sus nervios parecían quererlo traicionar.

-H-Hola- fue su saludo, al ver a la mujer de cabello blanco y piel morena.

-Hola- contesto Ororo contemplando sus alas blancas de ángel- bienvenido al Instituto Xavier para Jóvenes Talento.

No había sonreído de felicidad hacía mucho tiempo, entro a la mansión sintiendo el ambiente acogedor. Estaba en su nueva casa, su nuevo hogar. Y la palabra hogar le agradaba. Empezaba su nueva vida.


	7. Chapter 7

**Advertencia: Este capitulo contiene Lemon. Si no eres fanatica de ello te recomiendo no leas, si lo haces es por tu propia voluntad.**_  
><em>

**Seguimos con el capi**

* * *

><p><em>La beso con <em>_ímpetu, era lo que más había deseado. Ahora sabiendo su control total sobre su mutación no tardo en reaccionar, su deseo se volvía realidad, sus labios eran tan suaves y delgados y ella no se quedaba atrás, rodeo su cuello con sus brazos, cuanto tiempo anhelo besarlo y no podía creer, que fue el mismo quien la beso y lo hizo cuando le pregunto por no tener guantes, quiso darle la noticia al saber su completo control sobre su mutación, su maldición. _

_De haber sabido que esa sería su reacción, hubiera dicho desde antes el manejo de su mutación. Sin embargo parecía que esa no sería su noche. _

_Jubiló toco la puerta al haber escuchado ruidos en la habitación de su amiga. Maldiciendo los dos en silencio, se separaron, Rogue no tenía cara para abrirle a quien tocara. Estaba roja y podía segura que sus labios hinchados de tanto besarse salvajemente. _

_-¿Rogue, que pasa?- Logan gruño y maldijo la presencia de Jubiló, cuantas veces se había imaginado poder tocarla sin que absorbiera su vida, y el momento había llegado. Pero debía llegar alguien a interrumpir. _

_-N-nada, Jubs- contesto- solamente me __tropecé y caí._

_-¿No te paso nada?- volvió a preguntar_

_-No- contesto. Jubiló quiso entrar para comprobar que era cierto, más la puerta tenía seguro._

_-Rogue, abre, quiero entrar- Rogue no sabía que hacer, opto por sacar a Logan por medio de la ventana. Logan la vio con cara de pocos amigos. No quería salir por ahí. Sus razones eran, quizás porque ella estaba en la segunda planta y no tenía balcón, o porque se sentía un maldito ladrón acosador saliendo por ahí._

_El profesor Xavier, no podía evitar reírse cuando veía a Logan, nadie se había enterado de lo sucedido tres noches atrás en la habitación de Rogue, más parecía ser que él si. Cuando lo veía, recordaba como Rogue lo aventó haciéndolo caer de cara entre los arbustos. No se mato pero si le dolió._

_Logan por otro lado, no había podido estar de nuevo a solas con su Marie, siempre estaba con sus dos amigas, Kitty y Jubiló, o Bobby y Jonh, de Pyro no se sentía amenazado, sin embargo de Bobby, quien había sido su novio, de él si desconfiaba. Lo que no sabía era la relación entre Kitty y Bobby._

_Marie, también deseaba estar a solas con Logan, pero con sus amigos que la entretenían todo el tiempo ¿como lo estarían? Decidió salir a caminar por los terrenos del instituto. Mientras más caminaba más se alejaba, hasta darse cuenta que se había alejado, decidió volver. Los días pasaban y empezaba a creer que nunca volvería a besar a Logan. _

_Entonces las vacaciones de medio año llegaron. Los alumnos viajaron con sus familias, algunos se fueron de campamento con Ororo, Scott y Jane. Kitty, Jubilo, Bobby y Jonh, irían a visitar a alguien a quien o tenían idea de quien era, Charles iba con ellos y los había obligado a ir. Rogue no se sentía muy feliz, ella no tenía con quien pasar las vacaciones y todo parecía ser que estaría sola.  
>Logan tenía planeado irse a Canadá, para poder recordar algo de su pasado, mas se dio cuenta que "su Marie" se quedaría sola en la mansión y no podía dejarla. Decidido, le hizo compañía.<em>

_Su felicidad desbordaba, y tenía planeado hacer algo para poder de nuevo besarlo y tener mucha acción. No pasaron muchos días para que su plan se empezara a ejecutar. _

_Logan veía un partido por la televisión. _

_Corrió__ a su habitación para ponerse la batita de dormir más atrevida que tenía, dejándose abajo solamente unas muy pequeñas bragas negras, así en esas condiciones llego hasta el sofá donde se encontraba su cuidador y sin más se sentó en su piernas abrazándolo muy tiernamente y dándole un largo beso en la mejilla, al mismo tiempo que puso una de sus manos en su cuello, la reacción de Logan no se hizo esperar, de inmediato rodeo su cintura con uno de sus fuertes brazos apretándome muy fuerte a su cuerpo, dejándola sentir en su nalgas la incipiente dureza de su pene, le gustó sentirlo y pensó que todo iba por buen camino, como así fue y lo supo cuando para provocarlo le ofreció sus entreabiertos labios mirándole muy tiernamente a sus ojos, su reacción no se hizo esperar y muy poco a poco fue acercando sus labios a los de ella hasta tocarlos muy suavemente para darle el beso que le estaba pidiendo, al que de igual forma le correspondió entre abriéndolos un poco más para hacerlo sentir que estaba dispuesta a todo, claro que recibió su mensaje y poco a poco se fueron haciendo sus besos más apasionados y lujuriosos, empezando a recorrer al mismo tiempo con sus manos todo su cuerpo, incluyendo sus duros pechos, deteniéndose ahí para terminar finalmente posando una de sus manos en su ya muy humedecida intimidad para acariciarlo muy suave y hacer que cada vez más su excitación subiera, dándole las ganas y el deseo de ser poseída, mientras tanto y para corresponder a sus caricias, ella le empecé a acariciar su grandioso y ya muy endurecido miembro, al mismo tiempo y para facilitarle más las cosas se despojo de su transparente bata dejando sus pechos al aire a su merced para que los acariciara y casi al mismo tiempo me despojo la despojo de su pequeña pataleta, la cual lo excitaba aún mas por su color negro, para quedar totalmente desnuda y a su disposición, poco a poco el también se fue despojando de toda su ropa que no era mucha que digamos, sin dejar de besarle en la boca, en el cuello y muy especialmente en sus pechos. _

_Sin dejar tampoco de acariciarle sus glúteos hasta que llegó de nuevo a su intimidad para acariciarlo muy suavemente y muy especialmente su clítoris, haciendo que cada vez más aumentara el deseo de ser penetrada, se dio cuenta de su disposición y de su deseo, sabía que ya era tiempo para meterse dentro de ella. _

_Para lo cual la recostó en el sofá y abriendo sus piernas lo más posible, acerco su boca a su vagina para frotarla toda con su lengua sin dejar de tomar entre sus labios su clítoris, nunca imagino que fuera posible sentir en todo su ser esa hermosa y maravillosa sensación, haciendo que todos sus músculos se tensaran por ese placer tan especial que su amado Logan le estaba provocando, así siguió por algunos minutos haciéndome la mujer más feliz del mundo, hasta que decidió meter su inmensa virilidad en su ya muy húmeda intimidad, se acomodó entre sus piernas, colocando su muy endurecido pene en la mera entrada de su vagina, al mismo tiempo como para estar seguro de su disposición de aceptarlo todo, le dio un muy apasionado beso en los labios al mismo tiempo que la empezó a presionar, dejándola sentir como muy lentamente su pene se abría camino en su entrada y como también muy poco a poco la fue metiendo, dejandole sentir una rara sensación pero muy agradable y un poco de dolor al ir abriendo por primera vez su vagina, hasta que de un momento a otro salió de su garganta un pequeño quejido, cuando sintió un extraño dolor al topar y romper el himen de su aún intacta virginidad._

_Terminado así con ella, pero a ese pequeño quejido de dolor Logan se quedo quieto no quería lastimarla, quería ser suave y no bruto como era él._

_No le dio importancia a ese dolor que sintió-Sigue- pidió mirándolo a los ojos con excitación y amor. Porque si se detenía entonces no seguiría entrando y no llegaría hasta al fondo. Pensando tal vez que pronto se le pasaría, quería que siguiera y Logan siguió, y como había pensado pronto el dolor se fue, empezando de inmediato a sacarlo un poco y volverlo a meter, primero muy lentamente para después acelerar al máximo el movimiento, le encantaba estar como estaba y más le gustaba sentir lo que estaba sintiendo, hasta que le llegó el primer orgasmo de su vida. _

_Que maravillosa sensación, nunca imagino que se pudiera sentir ese placer y estaba casi a punto de sentir otro, pero en ese momento Logan se detuvo. Se quejo por detenerse, sonrió al ver su mohín. Era adorable, volvió a adentrarse más esta vez lento, sacando un gemido de placer. _

_Empezó de nuevo con los movimientos, pero más acelerados. Los dos gemían de placer, empezaron a sentir una oleada de calor intensa, los dos sabían que juntos llegarían al orgasmo. _

_Era el placer más maravilloso, al estar con la persona que amaban._

_-Marie- gimió su nombre al llegar al orgasmo, derramando su semilla dentro de ella._

_Segundo su orgasmo gritando su nombre- Logan_

Sus ojos se abrieron abruptamente, de par en par miraba el blanco techo, el cual lo tenía muy cerca más de lo normal. Movió su cabeza hacía abajo para notar que estaba en el aire. Entro en miedo y del susto grito.

La levitación se corto, caendo de golpe en la camilla metálica y rebotando al suelo. Gimió de dolor, sintiendo como de su ceja derecha salía algo caliente y húmedo. Paso sus dedos por ahí, al dejarlos a su vista los noto manchados de rojo.

El golpe la había dañado. Con algunos quejidos, pudo sentarse, cruzando sus piernas. Sentía punzadas sobre la herida y en su cabeza.

Pero todo era culpa de ese sueño que tuvo. ¿Acaso era un recuerdo? ¿En verdad había tenido relaciones con él? Todo era tan confuso, no podía decir si lo que tuvo fue un pedazo de sus recuerdos olvidados o simplemente las reacciones de sus hormonas, porque ese hombre no estaba nada mal.

Se golpeo la frente por pensar en esas cosas. Debía dejar de hacerlo. El reloj en la pared marcaba las 3 am.  
>Fue el primero en tomar camino hacía el laboratorio, había escuchado su grito ¿porque la había dejado sola? Los demás junto con el profesor venían muy atrás de él. Abrió la puerta, la encontró sentada en el suelo, tomándose la cabeza, cuando la alzo se fijó en su herida en su ceja izquierda la cual sangraba<p>

-¿Que te paso?- pregunto alarmado, acercándose y arrodillándose frente a ella, controlándose para no tocarla.

Su voz la alarmo y la hizo sonrojar como nunca antes lo había hecho. Verlo la hacía recordar, sus toques, sus movimientos. Despejo su cabeza- Logan- llamo su atención- ¿tuvimos relaciones alguna vez?

La pregunta lo dejo atónito, ¿porque le preguntaba eso? ¿Habría recordado? o ¿empezaba a recordar? -Si

La respuesta recibida, la alarmo, eso quería decir que conocía a todos ellos, el lugar y más. Su mente se encontraba en un caos y era lo que menos quería, pues lo importante para ella ahora era encontrar a Jimmy. Se alejo de él, si lo tenía cerca no podía pensar bien.

Tal vez fue el golpe, quizás lo que recordó, o si estaba cansada. Sus ojos se cerraron sin poder resistirse, volviendo a quedarse desmayada y dormida.

-¿Que paso?- pregunto Ororo. Al verla en el suelo tenida.

-No lo se, recordó algo pero se volvió a dormir- informo Logan

-Tranquilo Logan, cuando vuelva a despertar. Veremos que fue lo que recordó- Charles le brindo apoyo- por el momento dejemosla dormir y Hank cura su herida.

-Claro Charles-

Se quedo con ella lo que quedaba de horas para el amanecer.

* * *

><p>Este capitulo fue solamente de Logan y Marie, espero les guste. Y espero haber hecho bien este Lemon, espero haber hecho un buen intento.<p> 


	8. Chapter 8

En una esquina de aquella habitación blanca, se refugiaba. No tenía idea en que lugar se encontraba, solamente que estaba solo, y con miedo, quería a su hermana, quería que lo protegiera, como siempre lo hacía, que le contara cuentos para dormirlo y lo arrullara cuando tenía pesadillas.  
>No sabía que pasaba en el exterior, lo único que había podido saber, era sobre la famosa curación para los mutantes, lo estaba utilizando a él, para fabricar sustancias y curarlos. Abrazaba sus piernas, mientras escuchaba y veía los sucesos en la ciudad.<br>Así fue como supo lo que pasaba, por la Televisión. Observaba como las personas hacían filas para que les administraran la "cura", como las personas normales, los motivaban a ir, como otros mutantes protestaban por fabricar algo que ellos no pidieron.  
>Se sentía tan culpable, si tan solo él no hubiera nacido con esa mutación, nada estuviera pasando, pero... si el no tuviera nada, nunca hubiera conocido a su hermana, en esos momentos cuando sus padres lo vendieron a Striker. Solo por ser especial. Una lagrima resbalo por su mejilla..<p>

-Hermana, ayúdame- susurro

Se removió en la camilla, Hank estaba al pendiente de sus signos vitales, los cuales varias veces se aceleraron. No había despertado desde el incidente a las 3 de la mañana, y eso era ya un día con horas.

Charles, con ayuda de Ororo se dirigió a cerebro. Él debía de encontrar a Jean, si ella dejaba salir ese poder que tenía se haría un caos y sería difícil poder controlarla.  
>Entro a cerebro, las puertas redondas se cerraron, llego hasta la maquina acomodándose el casco. Concentrándose en buscar a la pelirroja, muchos mutantes encontraba en su camino pero ni una señal de Jean. Cuando se estaba dando por vencido, la encontró. Sorprendiéndose de que estuviera en su antigua casa. En aquel lugar en donde la encontraron cuando era niña.<p>

Magneto sonreía, al ver a su hermandad más grande, haciendo lo planeado. No pudo equivocarse al ir con los Omega y hablar con su líder. Callisto, era muy ingeniosa e inteligente, y planeaba muy bien, todos los miembros del Omega participaban pues también estaban encontra de la dichosa "cura". Y lo que ahora estaban haciendo era reunir a más mutantes que quisieran destruir los laboratorios y a ese niño mutante que causo todo eso. Algunos mutantes estaban encerrados y los llevaban para darles la cura.

Pero en ese momento, no estaban rescatando a nadie, estaban planeando, planeando algo que solamente un tonto, creería y llegaría ahí. Sería divertido.

Observo la casa en donde se encontraba, era su antiguo hogar, antes de ser llevada a la mansión, a ese lugar en donde limitaron sus poderes. Nadie podría con ella, no ahora que tenía a todo nivel. Y también ayudaría al hombre del casco de metal. Erick, pues creía que los mutantes tenían derecho de este mundo, mucho más derecho que esos repugnantes humanos. Más antes de atacar a los laboratorios, tenía algo pendiente, esa chiquilla, que con descaro se había atrevido a tocarla y robarle una mínima parte de sus poderes. Y eso para ella era un insulto, se cobraría y de una forma que nadie imaginaría nunca.

Charles, tenía reunido a los X-men y X-Teen. El quería hablar con Jean y hacerla regresar a su estado normal que no se dejara vencer por esa otra personalidad.

-He encontrado a Jean- informo, quien tuvo más emoción fue Scott.

-¿Donde esta?- pidió saber rápido, quería ir a buscarla

-Tranquilo, Scooter, deja a Chuck hablar- Scott, sabía que Logan tenía razón, debía calmarse y así escuchar lo que el profesor quería decirles y como actuarían.

-Esta en su antigua casa, iremos por ella y traerla de regreso.- asintieron, sabiendo que pronto, todo volvería a la normalidad.

-Scott, Logan, Ororo, Kitty y Bobby, ustedes irán conmigo, en el Jet- Logan estuvo algo indeciso, quería estar con Marie y no despegarse de ella- Logan, no te preocupes, Rogue no ha despertado y creo que tomara un tiempo en hacerlo.

-Yo he estado monitoreando, su estado el sedante aun esta actuando, tardaran un par de horas para despertar- hablo Hank. Aun no estaba muy convencido, pero iría solamente por ayudar a Scooter y traer de vuelta a Jean para así no verle su rostro moribundo todos lo días lleno con esa depresión.

-Jubilo, Pyro, Rasputin y Kurt, se quedaran aquí en la mansión. Cuidando y ayudando a Hank, si quieren comunicarse con nosotros, Kurt ya sabe que hacer- el hombre azul asintió- Es hora de ir.

Así como iban vestidos, porque no había tiempo de ponerse sus trajes, subieron al Ave Negra. Tormenta y Scott tomaron el mando de la nave, se pusieron los cinturones. A medio camino, Logan estaba incomodo, él aun no se acostumbraba a volar, no era lo de él.

Jubilo y Pyro estaban con Hank, visitando a su amiga. Jubiló acerco su rostro al de ella, la veía apretar sus ojos, pareciendo tener una pesadilla.

Su mente le decía a quien debía encontrar. Jimmy. Abrió los ojos instantáneamente, asustando a Jubilo haciéndola caer de un senton, estaba tan cerca que al verla abrir los ojos la asusto.

-Demonios, ¿quieres matarme de un susto?- exclamo Jubilo.

Rogue veía a su alrededor, aun comprendiendo que estaba en la mansión. Conectada a esos aparatos, se sentó despacio y escuchando lo que la chica asiática le decía. No era su intención molestar o asustarlos.-Lo siento-

Pyro dio una mirada culpatoria a Jubilo, no debía hacerla sentir mal, no cuando aun no recuperaba la memoria-No te preocupes, ¿como te sientes?

Observo al chico rubio, tenía unos flashes rápidos de él, pero aun no lo recordaba completamente, solo su nombre y su mutación-Como si hubiera dormido un año entero-

Sonrieron al escucharla intentar bromear.-Pues casi, estuviste dormida 32 horas- informo Hank acercándose con guantes en sus manos para revisarla.

-¿Que hora es?- pregunto, lo ultimo que recordaba era aquel sueño en donde ella tenía sexo con Logan o era un pequeño recuerdo. Todo se volvía más confuso.

-Las 3 de la tarde- hablo Jubilo sonriendo- ¿tienes hambre?

-No- contesto, no la tenía, lo que ella quería era ir a buscar a Jimmy, presentía que estaba sólito y con miedo- Necesito salir- se alejo de Hank, saltando de la camilla.

-Espera Rogue ¿a donde vas?- Pyro le impidió seguir caminando

-Necesito ir a buscar a Jimmy, yo le prometí que lo cuidaría y lo protegería- ¿porque se interponían en su camino?

-Nosotros podemos ayudarte- ofreció Jubilo- el profesor Xavier, puede utilizar a cerebro y buscarlo, así sabríamos en que lugar se encuentra e ir por él.

No sonaba nada mal, estaba indecisa, el rubio y la asiática, le ofrecían ayuda y no tuvo alternativa que aceptarla, y rogaba al cielo porque Jimmy estuviera bien.-De acuerdo, vayamos con Charles Xavier para que lo busque.

-El profesor no esta- informo Hank- salió, pero cuando regrese pueden decirle.

-Esta bien- no puso peros, y les agrado

-Por favor, Rogue, vuelve a sentarte, quiero saber que estas bien, del todo- Hank pidió amablemente.

-Bien- volvió a la camilla, sentándose-¿Porque tengo imágenes de ti pero de ella no?- pregunto a Pyro

-Soy inolvidable- sonrió bromeando.

Jubilo, dio una carcajada Jonh a veces podía hacer reír a la gente si quería. Sonrío por primera vez, en tanto tiempo, de felicidad. Ellos eran algo extraños pero agradables, abrió sus labios para decir algo más, pero un estruendo en la mansión llamo su atención. Escucharon a los estudiantes gritar, Rasputin gritando ordenes y a Kurt pidiendo ayuda a ellos.

Bajaron del Ave Negra, estaban frente a la casa, bajaron juntos preparados y sin separarse. Tormenta, nublo el cielo, oscureciendo el día. El primero en entrar fue el profesor detrás Scott seguido por Logan, Tormenta, Bobby y Kitty se quedaron afuera por si había algún problema.

Logan detecto rápido varios aromas y ninguno era de Jean, reconocía 2 muy bien uno era demasiado conocido el otro-Magneto- les dijo, cuando lo vislumbraron en la sala, recibiéndolos con una sonrisa arrogante. Hizo la señal y tres mutantes salieron, Mystique, Madrox (hombre múltiple) y Victor.

-Espero te guste mi recibimiento, Charles- habla Erick. Haciendo que sus tres mutantes ataquen.

Madrox, hace varios hombres múltiples, los cuales empiezan a atacar a Scott, Tormenta ve los destrozos que hacen los rayos de Cíclope y no hay necesidad de que entre, las paredes del frente de la casa son destruidas por Victor al golpear a Logan, Bobby y Kitty se enfrentan a las copias de Madrox, al igual que Tormenta, Scott pelea contra Mystique. Charles solo observa, el no es atacado, Magneto ríe de su loco plan. Charles busca a Jean, quiere saber si esta cerca y así parar esa batalla, mas le es difícil hacerlo, una telepatía muy poderosa se lo impide.

-¿Que estas haciendo, Erick?- pregunta Charles

-Perdiendo el tiempo- le contesta Magneto.

Logan golpea a Victor, mandándolo a volar a una pequeña distancia, mas este con ayuda de sus uñas sobre el pavimento logra salir sin ningún golpe.

Bobby congela a varios clones y Kitty deja a varios enterrados a mitad del pavimento. Scott no sabe a quien dispararle para que esos clones desaparezcan, son demasiados y muy molestos.

-¿que quieres Victor?- grita a su hermano. Corriendo hacía a él y tratar de golpearlo, pero Victor lo esquiva, tomándolo de la nuca y arremetiendo con el en un poste. Golpe es ensordecedor y fuerte, sacandole el aire a Logan

-Jimmy ¿que has aquí?- murmura Victor

-Lo mismo... te pregunto yo- dijo tratando de quitárselo de encima

-No, debiste venir- Victor solo ataco por diversión- no debiste dejar a tu mujercita sola, no cuando esto es una trampa, en la cual han caído, ustedes no eran el objetivo. Es mejor que apresures tus piernitas enano, puede que cuando llegues, ella ya no este en este mundo.- Lo tomo del pantalón, girándolo como un avión hasta caer cerca del Ave Negra.

Se raspo el rostro y un brazo, más no le importo. Las palabras de Victor resonaban en su cabeza ¿si ellos no eran el objetivo, quien era entonces? Sus ojos se abrieron por completo al entender que habían llegado allí para hacer que Jean regresara con ellos, pero la pelirroja no estaba. Se levanto demasiado enojado, si llegaban a tocarle un pelo a su Marie se arrepentirían. Observo como todos peleaban con clones, agudizo su oído y su nariz, hasta que dio con el verdadero. Madrox estaba a la par de un automóvil, viendo y riendo de todos ellos, se acerco a él, a pasos ligeros y rápidos, tomándolo por el cuello y enterrándole sus garras en su vientre. Los clones desaparecieron, al igual que Magneto junto con Mystique y Victor, este que ayudo a su hermano, no sabía porque.

Charles ahora sabía que Jean no estaba ahí, todo había sido una trampa ¿pero porque? La radió de los X-men empezó a sonar. Ororo la encendió, escuchando ruido, Kurt era quien llamaba.

-_Tormenta ¿ están ahí?_

-Kurt ¿que pasa?- escuchaba su voz afligida y rezando.

-_Nos están atacando_

-¿Quien Kurt?- Logan estaba asustado, Victor se lo había dicho

-Vamos a la mansión- gruño. Todos subieron ayudando a Charles también.

Escuchaban, ruido de las ventanas quebrarse, algunos gritos de los estudiantes corriendo para salvarse. Las chispas de Jubilo y a Pyro previniendo a Coloso por su fuego.

-_¿Donde estas, niñita?_- reconocieron la voz, no podían creer que su propia integrante estuviera atacándolos. Estaba cambiada y era malo.-_no te escondas_

-_No me he escondido-_ Logan retuvo el aire, escuchaba a su Marie, hablar, ya había despertado y estaba en peligro debían llegar ya.

Había visto como la mujer de cabello rojo, estaba destruyendo la entrada de la Mansión, Jubilo y Pyro habían sido aventados a las paredes quedando débiles. Como el hombre de metal protegía a los niños, a Hank peleando aunque difícil de hacerlo, ella era muy fuerte. Vio como Kurt hablaba por la radió comunicándose con los demás y si querían verlos vivos era mejor que apresuraran el paso. Corrió hacia el rubio y la asiática, hasta oír como la mujer la llamaba a ella. Su único poder era absorber y no otro, enfrentarla a ella sería tan malo como intentar recordar ahora. No si esa cabeza de fósforo la quería a ella, pues se presentaría no quería más destrozos en ese lugar. Deslizo ligeramente sus dedos en los brazos de Jubilo y Pyro, tomando un poco de su mutación y los recuerdos de unos minutos atrás.

Frente a frente, mirada contra mirada. Era más alta que ella, pero no por eso le iba a temer

-¿Que quieres?-

-Vengarme- le contesto, sus ojos rojos no le daban buen presagió- me robaste un poco de mi poder y eso la pagaras niñita.

-Cuando quieras- al terminar de hablar, una ráfaga de viento llego hasta ella aventandola a las escaleras. Gimió de dolor en su espalda, se levanto rápido, sacando fuego de su mano y lanzandole una llamarada grande hacía ella, lo evito con su telequinesis, separando cada componente del fuego hasta desaparecerlo. Se rió de ella, mientras se acercaba. La paralizo , Rogue intento moverse, salir de ese poder más no pudo. Ahora era un buen momento para pedir ayuda. _Ayuda _pidió muy adentro de su cerebro.

La tomo por el cuello ahogándola, presionando su mano enguantada más y más, para después lanzarla hacía las paredes atravensandolas, destruyendo la habitación. Su brazo derecho había amortiguado un poco el golpe, recibiendo todo en el, el dolor empezaba a ser insoportable. Los poderes de Carol Danvers llegaron a ella, en espacial la energía fotonica, un láser de cascada cuántica junto con ráfagas de viento lanzandola fuera, hacía las escaleras

No pudo esquivarla del todo, dañándose el hombro, se molesto con eso, paralizandola de nuevo su cuerpo y todo el poder que tenía. La atrajo levitando hacía ella, tomándola de nuevo por el cuello apretando su agarre.

El Ave Negra, llego al instituto, escuchaban como las paredes se destrozaban. Logan fue el primero en bajar junto con Scott, Bobby y Kitty ayudaron a Charles, mientras Ororo iba detrás de los primeros dos.

Cuando vieron la entrada, destrozada, las puertas hechas polvo se asustaron, al entrar vieron a Colosos, Jubilo y Pyro, algo golpeados, recargados en las paredes, a Hank y Kurt inconscientes. Más adentro encontraron a Jean quien tenía del cuello a Marie, Logan la miro casada y su respiración algo lenta, la estaba matando y debía intervenir.

-No se acerquen- les dijo. Desvió su mirada de Rogue a ellos, quedándose prendada en la mirada enojada de Logan. Lo observo, tenía un cuerpo genial, músculos bien trabajados, y un olor exquisito. Logan sintió pronto la excitación de Jean era solo por verlo, en ese momento le repugnaba.

-Jean suelta a Rogue- pidió Charles adelantándose un poco.

-Jean ya no existe, yo soy Fénix- no desviaba la mirada de Logan

-Jeannie- hablo Scott- por favor suéltala, te vamos a ayudar.

-Como lo hizo Charles, al encerrarme y evitar que usara todo mi poder. Nunca-

-Fénix- llamo Charles- suelta a Rogue, no queremos lastimarte-

-Suéltala- gruño Logan, al escuchar como los latidos de su corazón se iban desvaneciendo.

El rostro de Jean se frunció por unos segundos, parecía tener una pelea interna. Cerro sus ojos fuertes al igual que sus manos se cerraban más en la garganta de Rogue. El aire ya no estaba llegando a sus pulmones y estaba seguro que pronto ya no tendría vida.

-Jean- llamo desesperado Scott- se que estas ahí, por favor, suelta a Rogue. Por favor

Su rostro, se pacifico por unos segundos- ¿Scott?- aquella voz dulce lo llamo- Scott, por favor ayúdame.

Charles supo que Jean estaba pelando contra el Fénix. Scott dio unos pasos para acercarse, y así poder ayudar.

Encontró fuerzas no supo de donde, se deslizo uno de sus guantes puesto, sabía que era una trampa y era obvió que el ojitos rojos caería. Encontró su voz -Una trampa- alzo su voz, a pesar de que la estuvieran estrangulando pudo hablar. Scott se detuvo, al ver como Fénix sonreía.

Había utilizado su tono dulzón para hacerlos caer, levanto su brazo tocando su cuello, empezando a absorber su energía. Las dos gritaron y no sabían como acercarse, no cuando las ráfagas de viento se los impedía.

Las dos utilizaron su fuerza y telequinesis, Fénix logro deshacerse de la mano de Rogue, la quiso aventar más Rogue al tener a Carol y a ella juntas, fue más fuerte, así las dos salieron lanzadas al mismo lugar, atravesando la habitación, y la ventana, saliendo, Rogue quedando cerca de esta y Fénix mas lejos.

No podía en ese momento matarla, pero pronto lo haría, le había robado fuerza vital y debía ir a recuperarse para atacar a los laboratorios donde se hicieron la cura. Levito su cuerpo a una altura de 5 mts. observando a Rogue, algún día se las pagaría- Esto no ha terminado niña, todavía no.- levito más su cuerpo y desapareció del lugar.

Logan corrió hacía Marie, ella se quejaba de dolor. Algunos pedazos de vidrió se habían incrustado en su pierna derecha y su brazo izquierdo. Trataron de ayudarla, pero ella se negó no quería que la tocaran. Además un campo de fuerza la protegía.

-Marie déjame ayudarte- Logan se estaba empezando a desesperar.

Se saco los pedazos de vidrio de su brazo y también los de su pierna, sentada como estaba, tenía miedo, miedo a no poder sobrevivir, estaba sangrando demasiado. Pero su sorpresa y la de los demás fue cuando, sus heridas empezaron a sanar. Su cerebro, había sacado el factor curación que había una vez absorbido de Logan. Sus ojos se abrieron por completo, no entendiendo que pasaba.

Se tranquilizaron al ver como sus heridas desaparecían. El campo había desaparecido, más no se atrevían a tocarla, sus brazos, hombros y piernas estaban descubiertas, absorbiendo de ellos algo de vida.

Fénix, llego a la guarida de Magneto, encontrándolos hablar de su ataque hacía los laboratorios, el cual sería en dos días, mientras irían a liberara a un mutante que era llevado hacía la Isla Alcatraz. Fénix solo esperaba que el día llegara y también contaba los días en los cuales esa niñita aun viviría, pero pronto se vengaría, pronto.

-Te destruiré niñita, lo juro.


	9. Chapter 9

Ya empezaba a aborrecer el laboratorio, no podían darle una habitación. Bueno quizás era porque el frente de la mansión estaba destruida. Sabía que ellos estaban arreglando esas cosas de la construcción, y ella no podía ayudar, no tenía cabeza para eso, además solo era una joven la cual no recordaba su edad.

Tres toques llamaron su atención, sobre el marco de la puerta del laboratorio estaba Logan con sus labios medio curvados para una sonrisa.

-¿Te encuentras bien?- pregunto entrando.

-Si- sintió su olor lleno de preocupación y confusión. Además de que mentía.

-¿Enserió?- levanto una de sus cejas, sin creerla.

No entendía como era que sabía que mentía, ¿acaso tenía un detector de mentiras? Estuvo a punto de reírse por la expresión que tenía, ella no sabía de su super olfato. Como deseaba que recuperara su memoria, era difícil no acercarcele y abrazarla, besarla y hacerla suya de nuevo. Pero no podía hacer nada de eso, no así.-Estoy algo preocupada.-

Ahora fue turno de él, en poner una cara extraña-¿preocupada? ¿porque?

-Antes de que todo esto pasara- refiriéndose al Fénix- Jubiló, Pyro y Hank me dijeron que el profesor me ayudaría a encontrar a mi hermano-

Logan estaba algo confundido, según recordaba ella no tenía hermanos, era hija única y con lo que le decía parecía loca-¿Hermano?

-Jimmy- contesto. Ahora entendía, pero aún así el no era su hermano

-Marie, Jimmy no es tu hermano.

Eso la enfureció, él no tenía ni un derecho a quitarle ese privilegió, sabía que no eran hermanos, pero lo quería como uno, sabiendo por todo lo que pasaron cosa que no sabía él.- No me importa- le grito, Logan retrocedió unos pasos, no la había visto tan enojada- él para mi lo es, y yo para él. Todas las cosas que pasamos juntos esos meses en la isla nos hizo más unidos, no me importa lo que usted opine. Yo lo que digo es para mi la verdad.

-Tranquila Rogue, querida- Charles hizo su presencia en el laboratorio había escuchado todo y quería tranquilizarlos.

-Ustedes no saben lo que yo pase junto con Jimmy en el lago Alkali, fuimos perseguidos siempre por Striker, cazandonos como animales, escondiéndonos en una cueva. Buscando comida cuando nos moríamos de hambre. No digan que me conocen porque eso es mentira. Jimmy es mi hermano y nada ni nadie dirá lo contrarió. - Se alejo de ellos, no quería tenerlos cerca.

-Rogue, tu tienes toda la razón, nosotros no sabemos lo que pasaste esos seis meses junto a Jimmy, por ese motivo queremos ayudarte, buscaremos a tu hermano y lo traeremos de vuelta junto a ti- Charles miro a Logan para que dijera algo para apoyarlo

-Chuck tiene razón, te ayudaremos a buscar a tu hermano, lo que dije fue solamente por impresión, no tenía idea de que lo querías como un hermano y yo estaré ahí para ayudarlos y protegerlos a los dos.

-Gracias- dijo Marie calmada. Supo que se preocupaban por ella, y la ayudarían.

-Por el momento Rogue- hablo Charles -descansa, mañana a primera hora buscaremos con ayuda de cerebro a tu hermano.

-Ok-

-Vamos Logan dejemosla descansar-

-Buenas noches Marie

Quedando sola en el laboratorio, se sentó sobre la camilla pensando en lo que había sucedido horas atrás. Y más que nada le llamaba la atención el haberse curado de la nada y ya no sangrar, le ere difícil asimilar todo lo que le sucedía. Sus parpados empezaron a pesarle y sabiendo que no soportaría estar más tiempo despierta, se recostó dejando que morfeo la envolviera en sus brazos.

_Ella sabía que iba a volver, los demás no estaban muy seguros de ello y la miraban con algo de piedad pensando que ella no se daba cuenta de ello. Pero muy en lo profundo de su ser tenía esperanzas. Quizás era porque aun lo tenía en su cabeza, se había demorado mucho más tiempo que Magneto en desvanecerse. Así que continuaba creyendo y podía esperarlo un año incluso dos._

_Le gustaba la vida que empezaba a tener en el instituto de mutantes, consiguiendo amigas, amigos. Cosas que no se había atrevido a permitir por su piel letal. Era la intocable y aun así disfrutaba de su alrededor, también había sido gracias a la psicología inversa de Jubilo y las timideces de Kitty. En cada clase disfrutaba de las tonterías de Bobby y Jonh, bien sabía que el fuego y hielo eran polos opuestos. _

_Cuando un año se había cumplido de la ida de Logan. Marie salió en una cita con Bobby, claro una pequeña permitida por Summers. iban al cine, comían helado las tardes de los domingos, sin embargo por lo general siempre iban acompañados de un adulto o demás compañeros. _

_A veces la monotonía de todo eso llegaba fuerte a ella y siempre quería salir de esa burbuja o se volvería loca, encontró un lugar maravilloso al cual solo iba ella y escapaba de sus problemas reales. No sabía si era el odio de Logan en su cabeza lo que la hacía sentirse enjaulada o simplemente el hecho de estar atrapada en su mortal piel. Un poco de ambas cosas probablemente, al año y medio empezó el rumor de que Rogue, la intocable, había entrado en rebeldía. Y todo eso le causaba gracia. Los rumores comenzaron cuando ella había aceptado las citas de Bobby, decían que la tocaba sobre su ropa. Cosa que no era verdad._

_Jubiló reía junto a ella e insultaba a quienes escuchaba hablar detrás de su amiga. Nada era cierto, solo el hecho de ayudar a Bobby y darle un poco de celos a Kitty, quien al parecer era tan lenta con las señales y tardaba mucho en reaccionar. Por más que quisiera tener una relación con alguien sabía que no le podría corresponder, tenía sentimientos profundos por alguien más, su corazón se había perdido en Logan al instante que él le dio pase a su camioneta. Y era muy probable que no volviera a sentirse así por nadie más._

_De todos modos no se permitía vivir completamente en su cabeza, no podía ser bueno que una chica de 18 años estuviera pensando en un hombre mayor suficientemente para ser su padre. Aunque tenerlo dentro de su cabeza lo hacía muy difícil._

_Ella estaba segura que volvería, así que espero._

_Había estado fuera de la mansión por dos años, desde que rescato a Marie._

_No había llamado, no había escrito, pero entonces a su cabeza venía la conversación que había tenido en el tren aquella noche de su huida. Él estaba en su cabeza, le había dicho, después de que ella lo había tocado. Y debido a esos sentimientos de caballero, que no sabía de donde diablo habían salido, se comprometió a cuidar de ella. Si bien no sabía mucho de su pasado y su vida, si estaba seguro de algo el cumplía su palabra._

_Así que cuando ella lo miro y le dijo, que no se fuera. Le entrego sus placas de identificación, su más preciada posesión a un enlace de su pasado, y prometió volver por ellos. _

_Ahora se daba cuenta de lo que había prometido, volver por ella y luego desapareció de su vida. Pero últimamente su rostro había aparecido en sus sueños. Había tenido sueños durante mucho tiempo, mas bien pesadillas, y esas se habían hecho un compañero duro y constante, pero desde que lo había tocado la segunda vez, dos veces y seguía viviendo, estas habían disminuido. Fue capaz de conseguir sueños decentes, no lo dudaba acepto esa pequeña bendición de Dios o de quien fuera. __Has que una noche comenzó a soñar con ella, con Marie. Y no del tipo paternal, despertando a media noche, sosteniéndose la cabeza con sus manos. Si bien una parte de él estaba disgustado por haber tenido esa clase de pensamientos por el chico, otra parte de él estaba reconociendo que si había tenido antes esa clase de pensamientos hacía ella durante un tiempo. Y ahora había llegado el momento de hacer algo._

_Fue entonces que en un motel, que decidió regresar a Nueva York, de vuelta a Marie, y ver si podía arreglar esto, lo que fuera, una vez por todas._

_Llego al instituto a las tres de la tarde, las puertas se abrieron sin ningún problema, aparcó su moto en el garaje y notar que en la puerta a la entrada de la mansión estaba una mujer pelirroja con vestir rojo. Supo que lo estaban esperando._

_-Hola Jean-saludo como si solo hubiera estado afuera un fin de semana en lugar de unos años- ¿todavía tengo mi habitación?_

_Ella le sonrió- Bienvenido de nuevo- dijo abrazándolo- siempre tendrás un lugar aquí._

_Jean respiro su aroma, Logan solo disfruto la sensación de su abrazo, ella se aparto rápidamente. Se dio cuenta del anillo en su mano izquierda- Así que finalmente tuvo las bolas para pedirlo ¿eh?- dijo más o menos pensando "Maldito pero también es bueno". Ahora sabía que las reglas estaba establecidas y el anillo lo decía exactamente todo. Ella se echo a reír- Felicidades- dijo pareciendole un gruñido, ella volvió a reír- ¿Y Marie ?  
><em>

_El cambio en el tema, obviamente la sobresalto, recuperándose rápidamente-Rogue está muy bien. Le está yendo bien en todas sus clases, e incluso tiene un novio.- dijo notándose en su voz un astivo de celos. Jean siempre ha sabido que tiene la atención total de los hombres, pero que Logan preguntara por Marie ella estando presente no le agradaba en absoluto._

_Mas Logan no presto atención a ella, pues su cuerpo se tenso con la sola palabra "novio"- ¿Un novio?- gruño._

_Asintió con la cabeza-Es muy lindo por supuesto- Jean estaba celosa de que Logan, ese hombre que bien podría compararse con un adonis, estuviera gruñendo por una niña adolescente quien tenía novio. Claro que nadie sabía que entre Rogue y Bobby solo era pantomima. _

_-Ella no tiene la edad suficiente para tener un novio- dijo tratando de mantener su auto control tranquilo- Me sorprende que tu prometido tuerto lo permita._

_Jean lo miro de reojo, ya se había dado cuenta de que dijera lo que dijera, Logan solo pensaba en Rogue- Tiene dieciocho años, y el próximo año quiere entrar a la universidad._

_Dieciocho, el volvió a gruñir. Sabía lo que era tener esa edad, chicos y chicas queriéndose y sin querer sus garras salieron al aire incluso antes de pensar en detenerlos. Jean enarco una ceja, tal vez no había sido buena idea decir esas cosas a Logan. Más no hizo ningún comentario, regreso sus garras a su lugar. Entraron a la mansión, teniendo miradas hacía él de parte de los adolescentes.  
><em>

_-El profesor Xavier, me aviso de tu llegada unas horas antes, así que tu habitación ya esta preparada.-dijo-¿Te veré al rato?- le pregunto coqueteando con él. Se encogió de hombros, estar rodeados de chicos era buena idea, odiaba a los adolescentes. Jean se alejo de ahí algo decepcionada y furiosa porque Logan no la trataba como la primera vez que llego a la mansión junto con Rogue, cuando le coqueteaba a cada instante, no importándole que tuviera a Scott._

_Cuando ella, bajo la escalera con Bobby detrás de ella, lo vio. Esta igual, pensó y resistirse la tentación de correr y saltar sobre él, fue fácil. Corrió hacía él, tirándose en un abrazo, haciendo caso omiso de todos a su alrededor tenían los ojos puestos sobre ellos dos, Bobby la siguió lento sonriendo pues al fin la veía realmente emocionada. Bajando también venían Kitty y Jubiló, la chica asiática se había vuelto una de las más cercanas a Rogue y un día le había sacado la verdad total, sabía de su enamoramiento hacía Logan y que no era solamente un capricho adolescente. Sonrieron._

_-Logan volviste- le susurro._

_Sintió un escalofrío recorrerle su espina dorsal, tenerla tan pegada a el lo hacía recordar sus sueños- Hola chico_

_Rogue se despego de él, con una pequeña sonrisa no había cambiado en nada ni en su forma de decirle, pero que hacer, si parecía un cavernicola que ni con golpes cambiaba. Llevo una mano a su pecho en donde tenia la placas, medio sonrió quitandoselas tomando su mano y __entregándosela- Has vuelto por ellas_

_-También por ti- apretó sus manos enguantadas. Tal parecía que aun no controlaba su mutación. Unos carraspeos se escucharon, observando a tres jóvenes, dos chicas y un chico. La asiática fue la primera en ir a ellos saludando a su manera.  
><em>

_-El macho alfa ha regresado- dijo dándole palmadas en su hombro y una gran sonrisa. Marie estuvo tentada a reírse a carcajadas más se mordió su labio para no hacerlo. Logan miro a Marie pidiendo una explicación de quien era esa chica de cabello negro._

_-Logan ella es Jubiló- dijo divertida._

_-Un gusto Logan- saludo Jubiló, recibiendo una mirada asesina por tocarlo tanto-Ustedes dos vengan aquí, no sean maleducados. _

_-Ellos son Kitty- presento a la tímida chica quien al ver a ese hombre le dio algo de temor, no lo conocía bien aun- y él es Bo.._

_-Bobby su novio- corto Kitty, denotando celos y molestia. _

_-¡Kitty!- reclamaron Jubilo y Rogue al mismo tiempo. _

_-Lo siento- murmuro. Pero estaba molesta pues acababa de enterarse del enamoramiento de Rogue hacía Logan y ella tenía a Bobby como novio, eso la hacía molestarse con su amiga por hacer sufrir a Bobby quien era tan lindo ante sus ojos._

_-¡Rogue!- reclamo Bobby, debía mantener la farsa y no estaban siguiendo el plan._

_Logan gruño al Iceman, tentándose a atraversarlo con sus garras. Pero no podía hacerlo-¿Tu novio?- hablo gruñendo._

_Nadie respondió, Bobby y Kitty por miedo a su rostro, Jubiló por las ganas de reírse y Rogue prefirió quedarse callada_

_Al ver que nadie respondía, el hablo- Iré con el profesor- dijo alejándose de ellos y murmurando -adolescentes._

_Jubilo y Rogue no pudieron evitar ya sus risas._

Logan se removió por unos instantes en su cama, estaba soñando su regresos de hacía casi un año.

Rogue, fruncía el ceño a cada instante el sueño que tenía estaba relacionado con ella y varios de los que acababa de conocer, parecía estar recordando.

Los dos sin saberlo estaban soñando lo mismo.

_Llevaba dos meses de estar en la mansión y no soportaba la bulla de los chicos al despertar, muchos susurros, gritos, risas. Detestable para él, por eso mismo se había levantando temprano e ido a recorrer entre los árboles para despejarse y relajarse, si se podía._

_Rogue y Jubilo ya habían notado algo en Kitty, algo bueno para Rogue y divertido para Jubiló, Kitty parecía ya no contener sus sentimientos hacía Iceman, mientras Bobby empezaba a creer que Kitty no le haría caso, además cada vez que veía a Logan le daba miedo, esa mirada aterradora y sus gruñidos eran de temer y no entendía porque. Quizás porque Rogue era la protegida de este. Y el por una pequeña ayuda y los rumores del instituto se decía ser su novio._

_Kitty busco a sus amigos y los encontró, cerca del lago que tenía la mansión. Estaban los tres hablando y al ver tan juntos a Bobby y Rogue, se enfado. Ya era suficiente, no querían que le hicieran daño a él y además ya era hora de que supiera sus sentimientos. Aunque tarde sabía cuales era.  
><em>

_-¡¿Bobby, Rogue?- casi grito. Sobresaltándolos al escucharla, preocupados si había sucedido algo._

_-¿Que pasa Kitty?- pregunto Jubilo, sintiéndose algo desplazada al no ser nombrada._

_-E-estoy harta- les dijo, dejándolos confundidos por ello._

_-¿porque?- pregunto Rogue._

_Logan había escuchado, el grito de Kitty nombrando a la pareja y su curiosidad fue grande y quiso averiguar que pasaba._

_-Tu no amas a Bobby- declaro, las dos amigas pronto empezaron a comprender, mientras Bobby sonreía, pues al fin hablaría_

_-Kitty, eso no es cier.._

_-Cállate- le corto, sabía que había sido grosera- Tu no lo amas, yo lo se, yo se que a quien amas es L.._

_-Ya- corto rápido Rogue, recordando que Logan tiene su super oído y podría escucharla- Y que si no lo amo?-_

_-Pues que no te lo mereces- ya había tomado valor para hablar y no se callaría-el se merece a alguien quien lo ame y quiera estar con él._

_-Y según tu quien es esa persona que se merece a mi novio?- Rogue la provoco_

_-Yo- les grito, sonrojándose- Bobby, yo te amo y... y... te amo y quiero que seas mi novio y estés conmigo, no con Rogue._

_El nombrado se quedo sorprendido pues creyó que nunca lo escucharía de parte de ella. Jubilo y Rogue lo empujaron para que hablara -Kitty- sus sonrisa no se le borraba-yo también te amo.- se besaron. Frente a dos amigas que de nuevo contenían sus risas. cuando se separaron Kitty recordó a Rogue y se sintió mal por robarle su novio_

_-Rogue, yo lo siento..- _

_Jubilo solo verle su expresión lanzo a reírse. Kitty no entendía nada, Bobby se dispuso a explicarle, y cuando entendió todo, se sintió boba al no actuar antes._

_Logan llego hasta ellos y lo que vio le molesto mucho. Bobby estaba engañando a Marie frente a ella y por como la veía tumbada en el césped y a Jubiló dándole aire, se imagino lo peor. Saco sus garras muy molesto y dio un grito de guerra- ICEMAN _

Se despertó sobresaltada en la oscuridad y solo se notaba la luz del pasillo. Suspiro aliviada, solo era un sueño pero la mirada matadora que tenía Logan la había asustado. Miro la hora eran las 4 de la mañana. Sabiendo que no podía dormir y teniendo una opresión en su pecho, se levanto dispuesta a irse, cogiendo la ropa que Jubilo le había llevado cuando despertó, antes de ser atacada, se la puso. Salió del laboratorio, recorriendo el pasillo el cual ya se sabía de memoria, caminando hasta llegar a la entrada. La cual con una manta azul muy grande era tapada, la sala de juegos había sido destruida al igual que la sala. Iba descalza, pues no hallo zapatos para ponerse, ni los que tenía antes. Se relajo para que no la descubrieran y sin hacer ruido logro salir de la mansión. Sus pies sintieron la grama húmeda y algunas piedritas. Ya no podía quedarse más sin hacer nada debía de encontrar a su hermano e investigaría como fuera para saber donde se hallaba.

Sabiendo la mutación que tenía y lo que había absorbido de Fénix y Danvers. Tomo una motocicleta que encontró en el garaje el cual estaba abierto y tenía sus llaves puestas. con su levitación lo saco fuera de la mansión y ella también levitando paso las rejas. Avanzo un poco más, sin encenderla y cuando supo que ya estaba fuera de que la escucharan, la encendió y tomo rumbo a la ciudad de New York, en donde había escuchado estaban dando al cura para los mutantes, ahí empezaría para buscar a su hermano.

-Ya voy Jimmy, espérame


	10. Chapter 10

_-ICEMAN-_

_Su corazón dejo de latir por miedo al grito y de la persona que grito. Lento se volteo para ver a medio kilómetro de distancia, a ese hombre con muchos músculos, una mirada aterradora, gruñidos y garras de andamatium fuera. Trago saliva, no era buen presagió verlo así. Kitty se escondió detrás de Bobby, Jubiló dejo de reír al ver al atemorizante Wolverine. _

_Rogue por más que quiso no reírse no pudo hacerlo, quería ayudar a sus amigos porque conocía a Logan muy bien y no era Logan a quien veía ahora, era Wolverine y este era un peleador bueno. Se levanto junto con Jubiló, tomando aire para que la risa no volviera.  
>Aun a pesar de haber pasado dos años, desde que él la había tocado, aun conservaba una muy, muy, pero muy pequeña parte de sus desarrollados sentidos y olía el peligro. También podía escuchar, como Ororo, Scott y Jean se acercaban a ellos. No quería que por un malentendido se armara un apocalipsis. Sacando aire se paro delante de Bobby, haciendo detener el paso de Wolverine, quien con sus garras apuntaba a Bobby. <em>

_Bobby sentía se desmayaría. No quería morir tan joven, quería disfrutar de muchas cosas e incluso de su ahora novia, Kitty. Kitty por el contrarío tenía miedo de todos, se imaginaba una masacre frente a sus ojos y el culpable sería Logan. _

_-Quítate niña!- espeto Wolverine, esperando la acción de ella de quitarse y así lanzarse hacía el chico hielo. _

_-No- contesto con los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho- Cálmate, no tienes porque asesinar a Bobby. Wolverine haz que Logan regrese.  
><em>

_-Que te quites niña- no había escuchado nada de lo que ella le dijo y quizás había sido mala idea._

_Ella ya no era una niña y debía de dejarla de llamar así, esta había sido la gota que derramo el vaso-NO- grito, Jubiló viendo a los dos, llego a la conclusión de que ya no le temía a Wolverine, sino a su amiga Rogue, nunca la había visto tan molesta-Déjalo en paz. Tu no entiendes nada._

_Su voz alzada hizo que Logan volviera y Wolverine, regresara a su lugar- Niña, solamente...- cayo al ver esos ojos llenos de enojo y fastidió._

_-¿que pasa?- llego Ororo preguntando._

_-¿Que hiciste Logan?- pregunto Scott, al ver sus garras volviendo a su lugar._

_-Logan no ha hecho nada- dijo Jean-alguien lo ha de haber provocado._

_Todos voltearon a ver a Jean indignados. ¿Porque estaba defendiendo a Logan? y ¿porque miraba mal a Rogue? _

_Rogue les susurro un "váyanse" a Bobby y Kitty, que sin pensarlo dos veces se fueron a la mansión. Jubiló se quedo con Rogue, quería saber que pasarí veía toda la escena como una novela romántica loca, como las que mira Kitty. _

_-Nada paso- les informo a los tres que esperaban que alguien explicara lo sucedido- Y tu Logan- el nombrado solo la observo- no me hables- y así se dio media vuelta para retirarse. Jubiló, quería reírse del rostro de Logan, parecía un cachorro castigado al cual el habían prohibido dormir en la cama. _

_-Juro Wolbie, que me dio más miedo Rogue que tu- Jubilo dijo, para después ir tras su amiga._

_Logan enarco una ceja, ¿lo acababa de llamar "Wolbie"? Scott, disimulo su risa con una tos, Ororo simplemente no entendía lo que pasaba. Jean se alejo de ahí, sabía algo le pasaba, parecía actuar de doble forma parecía tener doble personalidad y no entendía porque se volvía celosa cuando Logan y Rogue estaban juntos. No quiso decir nada al profesor o Scott._

_-¿por cuanto tiempo no le dirigirás la palabra?- escucho a Jubilo preguntar a Rogue._

_-Tres semanas mínimo- fue la contestación de ella._

_Logan gimió internamente al igual que Wolverine, le agradaba hablar con Marie al menos varias veces al día, pero no escuchar su voz y saber que estaba enojado con él, era algo que lo hacía molestar. Sacudió su cabeza, no debería estar pensando así de ella, tenia que recordarse que solamente era una niña y el un viejo morboso._

Logan se meneo en su cama, los sueños que le hacían recordar como Marie se había enojado con él no le agradaban. Los sentía tan vividos.

Se había alejado un poco de la mansión, sin embargo aun tenía sueño, aparco la moto cuando vio un motel. dormiría unas dos o tres horas y después seguiría su camino.  
>Se dirigió a la habitación que le dieron, al solo ver la cama un gran bostezo se apodero de ella, parecía estar cansada y bien recordaba que estando en el laboratorio había dormido bastante. Pero no se hizo la difícil, sabía la cama le llamaba y sin pensarlo mas se acostó, cubriéndose con las mantas y el sueño llegando rápido a ella.<p>

_*(sueño de Marie)_

_Se despertó al sentir el sol darle casi en los ojos, los abrió despacio, observando la habitación, tenía una extraña sensación. Cuando sintió que estaba sola, le dio algo de pánico, pero siempre lo tenía cuando no veía a la par a Logan, pero había una nota en la almohada. _

_Marie:  
>Salí a correr, nos vemos en el desayuno. Logan.<br>Pd: Me levante antes, para que no me viran salir de tu habitación._

_Una sonrisa adorno su rostro. Pero no por mucho tiempo, se levanto corriendo hacía su baño a vomitar._

_Había pasado un mes desde que ella y Logan habían tenido aquel encuentro en el sofá de la sala. Y llegaron a la conclusión de no decir nada a nadie de su relación que empezaban a formar, preferían estar así escondidos y en algún momento les dirían sobre ellos. Pero había una persona que lo sabía todo y esa era el profesor. Charles no mencionaba nada, solamente sonreía al verlos, le agradaba saber que ellos eran felices, las dos personas que sufrían, una por no recordar su pasado y la otra por su mutación. Eran tal para cual de eso no había duda._

_Sin embargo Charles también estaba preocupado por algo, empezaba a sospechar que Jean estaba ocultando algo importante, la veía cambiada a veces era una presuntuosa y de pronto era ella misma otra vez. No podía ayudarla si ella no le decía nada, solo debía esperar y que Jean le contara._

_Marie, estaba cansada de vomitar, no se había enfermado nunca en su estadía en la mansión y ahora le sucedía eso. Empezó a recordar que había comido, solamente un pan con mermelada y té, ha le había robado unos tragos a la cerveza de Logan para molestarlo. Quizás no había sido buena combinación las tres cosas. Y recordar, solamente la hizo volver a vomitar. _

_Jubiló, toco a la puerta de su amiga, hoy sería el día en que le sacaría la verdad a Rogue. Ella sabía que algo le escondía, tenía un secreto muy grande, por eso actuaba de una forma muy rara, como enamorada y siempre sonriente. pero quería saber ¿porque? vigiló los pasos de ella y Logan, pero se comportaban normal, no era él quien la tenía así. Debía saber que pasaba, no le gustaba quedarse con la curiosidad. Toco la puerta, esperando la respuesta de su amiga, pero lo único que escucho fue los sonidos de su vomito._

_Abrió la puerta y se dirigió rápidamente al baño, __encontrándola frente al espejo pálida y cansada. _

_El rostro de Jubiló, la ponía mal, se ha de ver fatal para que ella la mira con tanta pena y asustada. La ayudo a cambiarse y salieron de la habitación para ir con el profesor y al laboratorio, y saber que pasaba. Ya tenía algo de fuerzas para caminar sola, le dijo a Jubiló que dejo sus guantes en la mesita de noche e iba por ellos._

_-Yo iré- dijo Jubiló. Siguió caminando hasta ver la escalera, cuando sus pies empezaron a bajar, escucho la voz de alguien, volteando a ver solo alcanzo a vislumbrar una cabellera roja, lo que paso después fue algo tan rápido que la dejo inconsciente. _

_Los gritos de Jubiló alarmo a toda la mansión, ella iba ya a alcanzar a su amiga, cuando la vio tropezarse y caer rodando por toda la escalera hasta llegar a bajo, ella bajo corriendo hasta llegar a su lado y ver sangre que se formaba en un charco. -AUXILIO- fue el grito que dio. _

_Ororo era la mas cercana a ellas, al ver lo que sucedía, pidió a Jonh y Peter de llevarla al laboratorio, detrás de ellos iba Jean para atenderla. Jubilo estaba asustada y no se movía de su lugar. Nadie sabía que hacer ahora, solo veían la sangre en el piso donde cayó, Rogue y las gotas dejando en su camino._

_-Jubiló, ve por Logan. Necesita saber que paso- pidió Charles, desapareciendo en el camino hacía el laboratorio. Jubiló con ayuda de Kitty, empezaron a buscar a Logan, Kitty en la mansión y Jubilo a fuera. Al primero que encontró fue a Scott, quien al verla manchada de sangre pregunto lo que pasaba._

_-Rogue tuvo un accidente- Scott no espero por más información, corrió hacía la mansión, no sin antes decirle a Jubiló por donde iba Logan a correr todas las mañanas. Fue directo al laboratorio, pues veía como una hermana a Rogue._

_Jubiló, estaba entrando en crisis nerviosa, al no encontrar a Logan. Sin embargo su suerte cambió al verlo que regresaba, corrió hacía él. -Logan- llamo_

_Levanto la vista, bufo molesto, esa chiquilla y la otra, amigas de su Marie, como molestaban y no le gustaba ser el niñero de ellas, pues les empezaba a tener cariño, aunque no quisiera admitirlo. Paro cuando sintió, el olor a miedo, lagrimas y sangre. -¿que pasa?- pregunto, teniendo una mala corazonada._

_-Rogue- solo mencionar su nombre se asusto- cayóporlasescaleras,esta sangrando. Lahanllevadoallaboratorio._

_A pesar de haberlo dicho todo junto y rápido le entendió, tomo carrera a la mansión, sabiendo que la sangre que llevaba la chica chispa, como le nombro, era de su Marie._

_Jean, dijo que se encargaría de ella, pues era medico. Ororo salió para ayudar a fuera y limpiar la sangre que dejo en el camino. Charles junto con Scott, se quedaron pegados en la pared en la espera de las noticias. Jonh y Peter, se meneaban inquietos por no saber que pasaba. En pocos segundos llego Logan alterado y queriendo saber como estaba Marie. Scott, Peter y Jonh lo detuvieron al verlo querer entrar en el laboratorio. Jubiló llego después._

_-Jubiló, querida ¿que paso?- al ser la única testigo todos dirigieron su mirada a ella._

_-Yo quería... mal... hablar... regrese... caía... sangre- balbuceaba muchas palabras al mismo tiempo y no entendían nada._

_-Jubiló tranquila- dijo Charles, Pero aún balbuceaba sin parar._

_Logan la tomo por los hombros sacudiéndola- Cálmate y dime que paso- asintió, respirando profundo y más calmada._

_-Fui a su habitación y cuando llegue la escuche vomitar, entre, estaba pálida y dijo que se sentía mal. La ayude a cambiarse y salimos dispuestas a ir con el profesor para que la ayudara, entonces dijo que se había olvidado de sus guantes. Al verla tan mal le dije que siguiera y yo iría por ellos. Fui por ellos y cuando la alcance, la vi caer rodando por las escaleras, corría hacía ella y pedía ayuda al ver la sangre salir._

_Logan pego su frente a la pared, maldiciéndose al dejarla sola, si tan siquiera el se hubiera quedado para verla despertar, la hubiera visto y cuidado al verla vomitar. Y nada hubiera pasado, pero de nada valía reclamarse, las coas pasaron y ahora solo debía esperar a que le dijeran como estaba._

_Lo había sospechado días atrás. Y no se había equivocado, una pequeña sonrisa surco sus labios. Termino de limpiar la sangre de su cuerpo, y dio una última examinada, el factor curación de Logan parecía encargarse de sus fracturas y sus heridas, se saco los guantes manchados de rojo tirándolos a la basura. Monitorio las maquinas. Al ver que todo había pasado suspiro, aliviada, feliz y molesta._

_Sabía lo que había entre ellos dos y no sabía que era lo que le molestaba, le gustaba la idea de tener a los hombres a su disposición y no que estuviera detrás de otra. Además los escucho cuando tenían relaciones, por eso no era de asombrarse del resultado. _

_La sangre que había salido no era por sus heridas, pues no eran tan graves, la sangre de era abajo salía de su parte intima. Al hacer un pequeño examen y ver los resultados lo cual afirmo sus sospechas la hizo rabiar._

_Marie estaba embarazada tenía dos semanas y días, pero con la caída que tuvo,lo perdió provocandole un aborto. Se alivió de saber que ya no retendría a Logan, pero una parte de si misma, estaba avergonzada por lo que hacía y había hecho. _

_-Lo siento Marie, pero nadie se va a embarazar de Logan, solo yo.- podía estar con los ojos cerrados pero la escuchaba- Lo mejor es que nadie me vio empujarte, nadie sospechara- sus pasos la llevaron hasta la puerta._

_Hizo una mueca al saber que la santita de su otro yo, estaba culpándola de lo sucedido, haciéndola sentir muy mal pero también lo aprovecho para mostrarles la cara a los que esperaban._

Se sentó de golpe, llevando sus manos a su vientre plano, ¿ella había estado embarazada? sintió como las lagrimas recorrían sus mejillas. Lo que quería hacer exactamente en ese instante era gritar a todo pulmón de dolor, ¿como había sido posible? las lagrimas no pararon, salían mojando su rostro, lloraba de dolor, nunca en su vida, de lo que recordaba apenas, se sintió así. Su pecho se contraía, su respiración se volvió pesada. Su llanto seguía, mientras la imagen de Jean diciéndole haberla empujado se repetía en su cabeza. Perder a un bebe era algo trágico y triste que le pudiera pasar a alguien. Mientras lloraba, el enojo emergió desde su interior. La próxima vez que viera a la cabeza de fósforo, se las cobraría muy duro.

Se limpió su rostro, el reloj marcaba las 6 de la mañana, se levanto dispuesta a irse, pero sintió el frío suelo recordando que no llevaba zapatos y el poco dinero que tenía lo uso para dormir unas horas en un motel.  
>Su suerte llego a ella, al notar en una esquina de la habitación un par de tenis, los tomo para comprobar si le quedaban.<p>

Eran quizás un numero mas grande. Pero servían, tomando la chaqueta de cuero que encontró en un sofá, la cual pertenecía a Logan, salió volviendo a subir en la motocicleta, la cual le agradaba. Había preguntado la dirección de donde se estaba haciendo a los mutantes tomar la "cura". Ahora su destino era ir hacía ahí y saber donde esta Jimmy. A pesar del dolor que sentía al enterarse de esa perdida, seguía adelante, esforzándose para no volver a llorar y no salirse del camino.


	11. Chapter 11

Charles abrió los ojos abruptamente, había sentido el lamento y dolor de Rogue. Mentalmente, hablo con Hank para que comprobara a su alumna preferida.

Hank, fue al laboratorio y no la encontró, la ropa que Jubiló le había llevado tampoco estaba. No había rastro de ella. Rápido fue a comunicarse con Charles, la noticia que le dieron fue impactante para él, ella ya no estaba en la mansión. Nadie la había visto salir y no sabían donde estaba. Se comunico con Ororo para que comprobara donde estaba Logan. Ororo fue a la habitación de Logan, tocando la puerta pero nadie respondía o abría, giro la perilla, estaba impresionada de lo que veía, él aun durmiendo y parecía no saber que hora era. Y también se sorprendió sal saber que este estaba aun durmiendo y que parecía tener un sueño pesado. No quiso levantarlo, sin embargo el tomo las riendas de eso.

Fue a cerebro para poder encontrarla, quizás no estaba tan lejos y esperaba que fuera así. Entonces mandaría a Scott, Ororo y Jubiló, a traerla.

Mas sus esperanzas desaparecieron cuando no la encontró, parecía que las complicaciones volvían de nuevo. Se imaginaba a un Logan furioso y desesperado por no rastrearla. Y en su búsqueda encontró algo que no creía, una ex mutante se acercaba a la mansión. Pidió a Ororo, lo llevara a la entrada la cual aún tenía la lona, pero con una abertura como puerta. Ororo detrás de Charles, observaba como una mujer de cabello negro y ojos amarillos, llegaba en un automóvil negro deportivo. Tenía un semblante de tristeza, rabia y dolor. Charles la reconocería en cualquier lugar, no importando lo que pareciera. Se quedo cerca de la primera grada, observando al hombre en la silla de rueda.

Las puertas de la entrada se abrieron, dándole una invitación que no rechazaría, todo lo que había sucedido unas horas atrás, hizo que se decepcionara de él, la mutación ya no la tenía, maldecía a esos doctores que inventaron la tonta curación y también se maldecía por haber entrado a salvar a ese mutante grande y encadenado de aquel trailer.  
>No tenía otro lugar a donde ir, solamente ahí en la mansión sabía encontraría a un amigo que no importando lo que hizo la recibiría con los brazos abierto y así fue.<p>

-Bienvenida Raven- una pequeña sonrisa surco su cara al escuchar su nombre de sus labios.

-Charles- murmuro alto acercándose a él y abrazándolo, pidiendo perdón y clemencia. Charles Xavier no era un hombre de mal corazón, además siempre vio a Raven como una hermana, y mutante o no, siempre le brindaría amistad y un hogar, porque eso buscaba ahora, ya que Erick la había abandonado cuando ella lo protegió de la "cura". Estaba dolida y enojada con él, pero sabía que todo se le devolvería tarde o temprano.

-Ororo acompáñanos a Raven y a mi a la oficina- Ororo había entendido lo que pasaba, y lo único que sintió fue lastima por ella, su mutación había desaparecido, y enemigo o no, ellos siempre ayudaban.

Cuando Charles supo los planes de Erick. Convoco una reunión, ya sabía donde atacaría Erick, gracias a Raven. Y también que rumbo tomaría Rogue. Pidió a Jubilo y Jonh ir a despertar a Logan quien a pesar de ser ya las 4 de la tarde aun dormía.  
>Jubiló, sabiendo el peligro que corría su amiga, y que el tonto cavernicola no se había percatado de su ausencia, corrió hacía la habitación de Loan, al subir las escaleras y voltear hacía atrás, le recordó aquel día en el cual su amiga tuvo el accidente, tremendo susto que le dio. Jonh iba detrás de ella, no quería ser él quien despertara al malhumorado Wolverine y le enseñara sus garras. No tenía miedo solamente era precavido.<p>

No toco la puerta, entro y por su semblante pudo notar que tenía una pesadilla. Lo movió, grito y nada, tal parecía ser que le habían dado una droga para dormir. Jubiló miro a Jonh, le hizo una cara para que la ayudara, resoplando fastidiado y bufando. Saco su encendedor, se apodero del fuego y empezó a darle calor a su mano.

Logan sentía demasiado calor, tanto que su mano le ardía. Al sentir el olor a quemado y miedo, se sentó de golpe en la cama mostrando sus garras las cuales estaban rojos por el fuego. Jubiló se escondió detrás de Jonh, había momentos en los que Wolbie le daba miedo.

-¿Que demonios creen que están haciendo?- les grito a los dos, pero mas que nada a Pyro y su maldito fuego. Jonh saco a Jubiló a ella le habían encomendado notificarle todo lo sucedido.

-Logan- hablo, Logan enarco una ceja, ella lo había llamado por su nombre y cuando hacía eso era porque algo malo había pasado y por su cabeza paso el nombre de Marie- Rogue se fue.

-¿Que?- Su rostro se descompuso, literalmente, Marie se había ido y el no se dio cuenta. Al mirar su reloj de pulsera, casi se desmaya al ver la hora, eran las cuatro y por las luces que se filtraban por su cortina sabía había llegado la tarde ya. Aventó todo para levantarse, cambiarse y salir llevándose con él a esos adolescentes que aunque no dijera agradecía por haberlo despertado.

Pero que había pasado, porque no despertó temprano como todos los días. Bien supo que cuando llego a su cama el sueño cargado llego a él, durmiéndose al instante, después de haber dejado a Marie en el laboratorio.

Ya vería Hank sus garras, por no haberla cuidado. Al estar frente a las puertas de la oficina de Charles, sintió un olor conocido y que le desagradaba. Sabiendo a primeras quien estaba ahí, eso lo enfureció más. Abrió las puerta de un solo golpe, asustando a Ororo y Kitty. Charles solo movía su cabeza en negación, parecía que Logan no cambiaría por nada del mundo.

-¿que hace ella aquí?- espeto, viendo a la mujer de cabello corto negro quien vestía una falda negra y una chaqueta del mismo color. Su olor había cambiado un poco, como si le hiciera falta algo.

-Logan, Raven ahora es nuestra invitada- declaro Charles.

-¿quieres tener de invitada a la empleada de Magneto?- al escuchar el nombre de él, la hizo bufar de molestia. Algo estaba pasando y todos quería saber que pasaba.

-Ya no estoy con él- hablo Raven- el muy idiota me dejo cuando lo salve de las jeringas que contenían la curación. Ni siquiera dio las gracias al ser yo la victima.

Ahora entendían, Mystique ya no existía, fue curada. Logan no le intereso sus palabras el solo quería saber algo importante- ¿Donde esta Marie?-

-Logan se ha donde se dirige, Isla Alcatraz- al tener esa información, Logan se iba a ir para alcanzarla mas Xavier lo detuvo- Espera Logan, no puedes irte

-¿Porque no? ¿quien me lo impide?- pregunto cerca de la puerta.

-Logan, Magneto también se dirige a esa isla y con él, un ejercito de mutantes.- lo peor paso por su mente- Rogue esta en medio de una guerra entre, Magneto y los Laboratorio Worthington-

Jubilo y Jonh se miraron por unos segundos, esas no eran buenas noticias, pero no dejarían a su amiga sola, irían a esa pelea a salvarla.

-Profesor, ¿Jean también...- Scott no se atrevió a terminar la pregunta

-Si Scott, debemos ir todos, así salvaremos las vidas de esos hombre y también la de nuestra querida Rogue.

Scott, se sentía mal, entendía que varios de los problemas eran causados por Jean a la que ahora prefería que llamaran Fénix, tenía miedo, miedo de que Jean no volviera a ser la misma y de que lastimara a Rogue, a quien siempre vio como una hermana menor y la cual estaba con ese viejo depravado de Logan, sonrió por unos segundos pensando en los dos y en como se sentía Logan al saber que Rogue no lo recordaba, empezaba a recordar pues había identificado y llamado a dos de ellos, pero cuando no sabía quienes eran los demás vio el rostro de Logan, estaba lleno de dolor, sufrimiento y tristeza, de que su amada no lo recordara. Esperaba que cuando llegaran a la Isla tuviera un plan por el momento debían ir a cambiarse.

-Vamos Logan-

No reprocho nada, pues la sola idea de saber que su Marie estaría en medio de esa guerra lo enfermaba. Cuando llegaran a la Isla, lo primero que haría sería buscar a Marie. Fue con ellos a ponerse ese odioso traje de cuero el cual le incomodaba en toda forma, y el saber que iban a ir en el Ave Negra lo hacían marearse sin haber subido, pero sabía que valía la pena ir en el, todo por su Marie.

Raven se quedo en la oficina con Charles, si Erick la viera en esos momentos se burlaría de ella. Pero debía recompensar a Charles por ser tan generoso con ella. Y esperaba que detuvieran a Erick y sus locos planes, _"Esto apenas va a comenzar" _pensó.

Victor, iba detrás del grupo que Magneto llevaba, se divertiría un poco, pues también estaba en contra de esa loca idea de "cura" además tenía el presentimiento de que su hermano también estaría ahí, una pelea con él no estaría nada mal, como le encantaba provocarlo. Pero tenía una duda, ¿vendría con ellos, la niña de Logan? Solo debía esperar para saberlo.

Desde la orilla veía la Isla Alcatraz, ahí era su destino, era donde se encontraba su hermano. Debía cruzar el mar para llegar ahí, pero con la levitación que le brindaba los poderes de Carol, cruzaría. El cielo se estaba oscureciendo dándole entrada a la noche, no importaba lo que sucediera ella iba a recuperar a su hermano. Cuando estuvo dispuesta a levitar, escucho gritos y mucho ruido. El puente, Golden Gate de San Francisco, empezó a elevarse y una parte de este se desprendía y en la cual se hallaban varios mutantes, entre los cuales los primeros en ver fueron a Magneto y Fénix, ver su dirección le dio una mal presentimiento, debía apresurarse y de paso si tenía tiempo cobrárselas con la cabeza de fósforo.

Levito, volando hacía la Isla detrás del pedazo de puente que llevaba Magneto. Con ver a tantos mutantes, supo que una guerra empezaría, pero ella no tenia nada que ver con ello, solo le importaba rescatar a Jimmy. Le tomo uno o dos minutos llegar a la Isla, al verla, observo a varios soldados en guardia resguardando los laboratorios. Y por lo que escucho de Erick, ellos tenían en esas armas la curación. Vio a Erick tratar de quitarles las armas pero estas eran de plástico. Los soldados dispararon, vio varias jeringas en el aire y caer donde ellos estaban, Magneto los cubrió.

-La guerra esta empezando y yo estoy en medio de ella- susurro para si misma.


	12. Chapter 12

Erick había pensado que ellos no eran tan listo, pero debía darlos crédito por sus armas de plástico, mas eso no significaba que se iba a rendir, el llego ahí con un propósito y Magneto no era los que se retractan. Mas antes de que diera una orden, llegaron otros mutantes, Erick solo sonrió, ellos siempre estaban ayudando del lado equivocado.

Tormenta, Bestia, Wolverine fueron los primeros en aparecer. Kitty junto con Bobby bajaron juntos, atravesando el suelo y asustando un poco a Bobby pues el no estaba acostumbrado a ello. Pyro y Cíclope se juntaron con ellos, Jubilo y el profesor se quedaron arriba del techo, observando lo que se iba a empezar. Sin embargo de todos solamente dos estaban desconcentrados, Scott al ver a Jean parada junto a Magneto y son el rostro frío y sin emoción. Logan olía el aire para poder dar con el aroma de Marie pero no había rastro de ella.

-¿Crees que nos puedes detener Charles?- grito Erick para el profesor.

-Lo intentaremos, Erick- le contesto Xavier.

Los X-men estaban a la defensiva, preparados para lo que se venía, Logan no encontró el aroma de Marie para el significaba que aun no había llegado y esperaba que fuera así. Los mutantes de Magneto fueron los primeros en lanzarse a su objetivo, Wolverine saco sus garras siendo su primer ataque derribar el poste de luz que se encontraba a la par suya.

La batalla había comenzado, Marie no podía quedarse ha ayudar aunque quisiera, lo primordial para ella era ir por Jimmy, se infiltro por toda la orilla, esquivando a mutantes, soldados y jeringas con la cura. No pararía de correr hasta que llegara a una puerta para entrar a los laboratorios. Gritos, gruñidos y estallidos era lo que escuchaba, no miraba para atrás, tenía miedo de mirar a todos contra ella y no poder contenerlos. Había rodeado el edificio, hasta llegar a la parte de atrás, encontrando una puerta la cual estaba cerrada, con la telequinesis logro quitar la puerta y entrar, adentro todo era un alboroto, varios empleados corrían de un lado a otro para protegerse de la batalla que se llevaba afuera, no sabía por donde estaba su hermano, tomo a un hombre de bata blanca y mas alto que ella, hincandolo con fuerza y asustandolo.

-¿Donde esta el niño?- pregunto, no lo llamo por su nombre pues no sabía si ellos lo conocían por el.

Temblaba, esa mujer pequeña y delgada tenía mucha fuerza, de seguro era una mutante y no quería problemas- En ese pasillo- señalo a su lado derecho-dobla a la izquierda, la última habitación al fondo.

-Gracias- medio sonrió, le dio un golpe dejándolo inconsciente, no podía arriesgarse, el podría llamar a mas hombres para que la siguieran o llevarse a Jimmy. Corrió hacía la dirección dada, dejándose llevar por sus instintos animales y reconocer muy a lo lejos el aroma de su hermano.

Erick y Fénix observaban la batalla desde donde estaban, había otro chico mutantes que también estaba junto a él, Magneto tomo la batalla como una distracción y debía ir por el plato principal.

-Vayan por el niño- ordeno a Psylocke, Callisto y Quill, el chico asiático. Los tres se encaminaron hacía los laboratorios, seguidos por arco, quien al verlos los siguió.

Logan los vio dirigirse al laboratorio. Erick también mando al nuevo recluta que salvo del trailer, Juggernaut corrió derivando a todo el que estaba en su camino y atravesando la pared que destrozo.

-Va por Jimmy- le dijo Hank a Logan.

-No podemos permitir que se acerquen a él- grito Logan, golpeando a otro mutante, sabiendo cuanto importaba ese niño para su Marie.

-Yo iré- grito Kitty, no importándole si se negaban o no. Atravesó la pared del laboratorio.

-No... Kitty- Logan quiso detenerla, esa chiquilla se había ido sin siquiera escucharlo, esperaba que no saliera lastimada.

Tormenta vio como los Omega iban acercándose hacía los laboratorios pero solo tres de ellos entraron, hubo alguien que se quedo con ella, Callisto. Quien con su velocidad le propino un golpe al verla subir por el aire.

Rogue ya estaba frente a la puerta, con la telequinesis logro abrir la puerta, entro, encontrándose en una habitación blanca blanca, una cama, un pequeño librero y una mesita, busco a Jimmy quien estaba en una esquina, aterrorizado.

-Jimmy- dijo feliz de verlo sin ningún rasguño.

-Hermana- se lanzo a ella para abrazarse. No se preocupaba por su mutación, a pesar de que no la controlaba, Jimmy se encargada de ello - Te extrañaba.

-Yo también Jimmy, ¿estas bien? ¿no te han herido o golpeado?- pregunto tomándolo por el rostro, para verlo a los ojos y saber que no estaba soñando, que al fin estaban juntos.

-No, estoy bien y tengo miedo, por lo que sucede afuera- lo entendía.

Kitty atravesaba las paredes sintiendo detrás de ella a Juggernaut, era difícil desaparecer de su vista, cuando lo tuvo cerca se apodero de su cintura y los dos atravesaron el suelo, dejándolo a él ahí.

Juggernaut la miro incrédula, creía que lo podía detener, que equivocada estaba. -Soy Juggernaut, no puedes detenerme perra- y se lo demostró saliendo del cemento.

Kitty volvió a atravesar las paredes, la siguiente no la atravesó, dejando que el siguiera destrozando y ella tomando otro rumbo. Corrió por el pasillo en el cual tenían a Jimmy, llego a la habitación llevándose la sorpresa, al abrirla encontró no solamente a Jimmy sino también a Rogue. Ella estaba delante de él, a la defensiva de cualquiera que quisiera atacarlos. Kitty sonrió feliz de verla de nuevo y con bien, pero recordó de quien estaba huyendo.

-Debemos irnos- les dijo, tomo la mano de Rogue, pues sabía usaba guantes y su mutación no le afectaba. La jalo para atravesar la pared pero cuando quiso hacerlo nada sucedió. Se asusto por completo.

-Cuando están cerca de mi, su mutación no funciona- le dijo Jimmy.

El crujido de las paredes llegaba mas cerca, Kitty estaba asustada, Rogue buscaba una manera de salvarse, Jimmy solo esperaba clavado en la pared junto a las dos mujeres a la par de él.

-Jimmy, apaga tu mutación- ordeno Rogue, sabía que él podía hacerlo pues esos 6 meses en aquel lago fue de entrenamiento para él, para controlar su mutación, encenderla y apagarla cuando fuera necesario. Kitty no entendía lo que haría.

-Ya- informo

-Escucha- le dijo a Kitty- cuando el se acerque, yo lo distraeré, entonces tu lo tomaras por la cintura y lo dejaras atravesado en el suelo..

-Pero no funcionara- dijo rápido Kitty.

-Créeme- dijo Rogue- funcionara.- asintió aunque asustada. -Cuando te diga, encenderás tu mutación- dijo a Jimmy

Juggernaut estaba acercándose más y cuando entro a la habitación. Rogue lo detuvo en el centro de la habitación flotando, Juggernaut era fuerte y no se dejaría atrapar por nadie. Rogue le dio una mirada a Kitty, esta se colgó de su cintura y caendo directo al suelo, dejándolo de nuevo atravesado a la mitad del cuerpo.

-No podrán detenerme- les grito

-Jimmy- grito Rogue, sintiendo como sus poderes se desvanecían, había visto como ese hombre atravesaba todo y no lo detendrían con un golpe, pues su fuerza lo mantenía de pie siempre. Así que dejarlo a mitad del suelo atravesado fue lo único que se le ocurrió, además con la mutación de Jimmy podrían detenerlo pero debían dejarlo inconsciente. Busco con que, hasta ver los pedazos de pared en el suelo.

Juggernaut se removía para salir mas se dio cuenta de que no podía, nadie nunca lo había detenido tan simple.-Las voy a matar malditas- les grito

-Quitale el casco- pidió Rogue, Kitty lo hizo aunque pesaba un poco. Junto con Jimmy tomaron el pedazo de pared posicionandolo sobre su cabeza y dejándolo caer. -Vamos- les dijo a los dos, ellos salieron, le dio un vistazo al cuerpo que quedo ahí.

Seguro le habían quebrado el cuello y de seguro había muerto, pero no podía a quedarse y ver si era cierto o no, debían salir y estar a salvo.

Quill, Arco Volatico y Psylocke, encontraron en su camino a la Dr. Kavita y a Warren Worthington, ellos dos se asustaron al verlos, quisieron huir pero fue inútil, los mutantes se vengarían de ellos por crear la tonta cura. Arco y Psylocke se llevaron a Warren para darle una rápida y quebrante muerte.

-¿A donde lo llevan?- pregunto Kavita al ver como se llevaban a Warren- no le hagan daño, por favor no nos maten- pidió a Quill, mas este al abrazarla la calló cuando las espinas de su cuerpo salieron matándola al instante.

Tormenta recibía golpes de Callisto, era muy rápida para saber en conde estaba y cuando la golpearía, pero ya se estaba cansando, de todo eso. Cerro los ojos concentrándose sintiendo a Callisto, la tomo desprevenida, levanto su brazo dándole un golpe a Callisto tumbándola al suelo, para después lanzarla hacía las rejas, donde detrás se encontraban las cajas de energía. Le lanzo una carga enorme de rayos, electrocutandola por varios segundos hasta quitarle la vida.

El chico que aun estaba con Erick, era un mutante que controlaba el fuego, Erick se estaba cansando de todo, con una señal al niño, elevo un automóvil el mutante le prendió fuego y se los lanzaban a los demás. Fueron varios y debían protegerse de esos ataques.

Psylocke y Aro, llegaron al techo, Warren se resistía. -Solo quería ayudarlos- les dijo

Psylocke lo miro con despreció- También lo ayudaremos- le dijo, estando en la orilla, las dos lo aventaron al aire, e iendose.

Warren estaba cayendo cuando fue salvado por su propio hijo. Ahora entendía, que era él el que pensaba mal, estaba equivocado.

Logan y Hank se protegieron detrás de unos escombros, Tormenta llego con ellos para saber como ayudar, Colossus se acerco también después de derrotar a varios mutantes, Bobby y Pyro estaban a unos metros de ellos protegiéndose de los automóviles con fuego.

-Debemos detenerlos- hablo Tormenta.

-¿Como?- pregunto Colossus. Los cuatro se miraban, buscando una solución. Logan aunque quisiera no podía pues sería detenido por Magneto, Hank y Logan al mismo tiempo observaron la solución, un cartucho de la cura, y Logan ya sabía como hacerlo. Tormenta les entendió sin necesidad de poder leer sus mentes. No podía decirles que no pues era la única solución que había. Pero primero debían detener al chico que usaba el fuego. Voltearon con los dos chicos, uno de ellos se veía molesto y quería atacar para enseñarle a ese mutante como se usaba el fuego.

-Bobby, Pyro- los mencionados volvetaron a ver a Logan- ¿creen poder con él?

Pyro sonrió no había necesidad de preguntarle eso, Bobby solo asintió.

-Tengan cuidado- pidió Tormenta.

Bobby y Pyro se miraron, no podían salir los dos pues entonces Magneto se daría cuenta de Pyro y su mutación.- Ve Iceman- con solo miradas sabían cual era el plan.

Bobby asintió, salió de donde estaba y cuando el próximo auto estaba por el aire lo congelo. Eso llamo la atención del mutante y Magneto. Erick no tenía problemas para que su mutante se distrajera con el chico hielo, con un movimiento de cabeza lo envió.

Frente a frente estaban, el chico saco las llamas, Bobby solo esperaba su ataque el cual no espero tanto, uso su hielo para detener las flamas. El chico se creía muy superior a Iceman, aumento la potencia de su fuego, haciendo mas pequeño el hielo de Bobby quien se arrodillo al ver la tremenda flama, el chico río nadie podía con él.

Pyro lanzo una bola de fuego al chico quien al no verlo salio lastimado, pero enojado por ver a otro mutante.

-Vamos Hombre hielo, ¿acaso no te enseñaron nada en la escuela?- dijo Pyro divertido a Bobby, quien tenía todo su cuerpo de hielo.

-Si lo hicieron Jonh, te enseñare.

El chico lanzo sus llamas a los dos, Bobby lanzo su hielo, Pyro sonrió maliciosamente. Con sus encendedores saco las llamas en sus manos, los dos se sonrieron, ahora tocaba su ataque final.

Hielo y Fuego se combinaron, eran tan poderosos, estaban venciendo al chico quien asustado quiso aumentar su fuego pero ya era demasiado tarde. El hielo combinado con el fuego le llego, cuando dejaron de atacarlo, lo vieron, el chico estaba quemado y cristalizado. Habían logrado su objetivo.

Logan pidió neblina a Tormenta, ella sabía que no podían hacer otra cosa que eso. Se alzo por el aire, llamando su neblina. Empezando a cubrir la isla.

Colossus sabía lo que debía hacer, Scott quien había bajado con Charles y Jubilo también ayudo, el daría otra pequeña distracción, cuando Peter lanzo a Logan por el aire, Scott lanzo un rayo rojo hacía Magneto pero el cual solo era motivo para distraerse.

-No puedes vencerme Charles- grito Erick, quien al ver la silueta de Logan por el aire, lo detuvo haciéndolo gruñir de dolor- Es todo lo que tienen, que patéticos-

Logan sentía como sus garras querían separarse. Pero aun así sonrió-Yo no diría eso-

Hank salió por detrás clavandole el cartucho que contenía tres jeringas con la cura, asustandolo y dejando caer a Logan. Lo habían vencido, no lo podía creer.

Fénix, se alejo de ellos. Solo miraba sin decir nada, estaba quieta.

Charles, Jubilo y Scott, llegaban hacía Magneto.

Erick al verse tan débil, le hablo a Fénix- Mira lo que han echo- le hablo- ¿esto es lo que quieres para los mutantes?

Charles se acerco a Erick pero le hablo a Fénix- Jean, querida, no te dejes engañar. Podemos ayudarte.

Fénix se enojo, había sido Charles quien la mantuvo encerrada. Se empezó a molestar, alzando sus poderes. Scott quería salvarla, se acerco a ella a paso lento, pero ella no confiaba en nadie ya se alejo de él, viendo como mas soldados llegaban armados queriendo atacarla.

Esa fue la causa de que Fénix desatara su poder quedando arriba de los escombros, su piel adquirió un color apagado, sus labios se descoloraron y sus ojos se volvieron mas oscuros, el rostro se cubre de venas y su cabello rojo resplandece como el fuego. Scott grita a los soldados que querían atacar a Jean pero es demasiado tarde, ella lo has destruido desintegrandolos. Charles trata la manera de detenerla pero ella es muy poderosa.

Logan ve como Scott sufre, al ver a Jean matando y desbordando de poder. Tenía la idea de que Marie nunca llego a la isla y eso le alegraba un poco. Pero ver a Scooter así, era desolador. Veía como todo aquel que se acercara a Jean era desintegrado, pero ¿si el era la excepción? Su curación podía ayudarle, pues era inmortal aunque no lo quisiera ser.

Rogue, Kitty y Jimmy, salieron viendo lo que ahora sucedía. Los últimos dos se asustaron, en cambio Marie miraba con repudió a Jean, estaba haciendo mucho daño y matando a las personas. A ella le dolía lo que hacía. Dentro de su mente Carol Danvers le dio una solución que salvaría a todos y al mundo, si fuera necesario.

-Vamos- les ordeno a sus otros dos acompañantes, corrieron hacía donde se encontraban los demás. Se detuvo, estaba frente a ella a unos metros. Escucho la voz de Scott, sus pensamientos, el sufría la verla así, el quería ayudarla. Estaba segura que se arrepentiría de lo que haría, pero todo fuera por el ojitos rojos que decía era su amigo. Kitty siguió corriendo hasta llegar con los demás, sin percatarse de que Rogue se había quedado y junto a ella Jimmy, quien no dejaría por nada del mundo a su hermana.

-Tormenta evacua el lugar- le grito a la cabello blanco, esta asintió, ayudando a los soldados a subir al pedazo de puente. Scott miro a Logan, sabiendo lo que haría, quería detenerlo, pero sabía era el único que podía salvarla. ¿Jean moriría o viviría? se preguntaba.

Logan se alejo de ellos para enfrentarse a Jean, ayudándose con su factor curación. Rogue lo mira y se da cuenta de que él no se ha percatado de su presencia, ella no puede dejar que el se arriesgue, no sabe porque pero le da miedo perderlo, siente los dedos de Jimmy entrelazarse con los de ellos. Jimmy le sonríe, pues lo que ella decida el la va ha apoyar.

Rogue tiene una idea, toma un pedazo de concreto, se acerca a Logan.

Logan siente ese aroma tan conocido para él, el aroma es de ella y tiene miedo de que este ahí y le suceda algo, escucha como algo cruje detrás de él, pero es demasiado tarde para que se de cuenta de lo que es. Marie lo golpea en la nuca, inconsciente cae al suelo. No puede dejar que ellos se arriesguen, por una lunática a la cual ella siente desprecio. Lo arrastra hacía atrás dejándolo cerca de Jimmy, toma la mano de su hermano, uniéndola con la de Logan.

-Deten su mutación, solo alrededor de él- pide. Jimmy asiente, con algunas lagrimas deslizándose por sus mejillas. Marie las limpia con una sonrisa- Cuídalo, pase lo que pase, recuerda que siempre seras mi hermano.-

Dentro de su mente busca la mutación que quiere, la de Mystique. Cambia de forma tomando la de Logan en su lugar.

Se siente algo incomoda con el traje de cuero ¿como logran menearse con el? Aprieta sus puños acercándose a su objetivo. El dolor llega a ella, y a pesar de tener el factor curación, esta lo hace lento, pero no se detiene.

Charles junto con Scott, observan lo que hace "Logan". Están preocupados por lo que pueda pasar en ese lugar. Scott desvía la mirada de Jean, no puede verla cambiada y haciendo daño. Sin embargo, se topa con una imagen que lo asusta. Logan en el suelo inconsciente y junto a él Jimmy apretando su mano. Su respiración se acelera en solo pensar en quien pueda estar en el lugar de Logan.

-¿Donde esta Rogue?- pregunta Kitty alterada al darse cuanta que faltaba su amiga.

Scott ahora lo sabe -Rogue-

* * *

><p>Siento la tardanza<p> 


	13. Chapter 13

Victor, veía todo desde otro angulo, ¿porque el idiota de su hermano se arriesgaba? Esa vieja estaba loca si creía que podía acabar con todos, pueda que odiara a algunas personas pero si ellos no existieran a quien le haría la vida imposible. Sin embargo algo le hizo pensar... ese aroma que llegaba a él, la persona que estaba acercando a la loca pelirroja no era Jimmy, ese aroma dulzón sureño, era muy conocido para él. Gruño cuando se dio cuenta que quien iba ha arriesgarse no era su idiota hermano, era la mujer de su hermano.

-¿Que demonios, hace?-

Erick veía todo lo que estaba sucediendo, se estaba saliendo de control, Fénix no solamente destruía a los humanos sino también a los mutantes. Eso no era lo que quería, el quería un mundo en donde los mutantes gobernaran y los humanos le tuvieran miedo. No eso.

-¿Que he echo?-

Scott estaba en shock, esa chica que consideraba una hermana, esa joven que tanto quería y protegía de incluso Logan, ella estaba arriesgando su vida, incluso si sabía que podría morir, por ellos, por Jean, por él. No podía dejarla, pero no podía acercarse a ese circulo peligroso, si lo hacía de seguro moriría y entonces no ayudaría en nada. ¿Que hacer? ¿que hacer?... no sabía bien, pero si le pedía a el Profesor que ayudara... quizás hubiera una probabilidad.

-No puedo Scott- dijo Charles, quien ya había escuchado los pensamientos de Scott y también estaba preocupado por Rogue, ella era la hija que nunca tuvo. Y perderla sería devastador no solo para él o Scott, también para Logan quien sufriría muchísimo mas que todos.

-Profesor, Rogue no esta- Kitty estaba angustiada. Su mejor amiga no había llegado con ella, ni tampoco el niño.

-Lo se Kitty, lo se- dijo suspirando.

Ni la mutación de Danvers, ni el factor curación de Logan e incluso de Victor ayudaban mucho con el dolor que sentía. Estaba segura que se podía ver sus huesos, la piel que era destruida la hacía querer gritar pero no paraba caminaba con dificultad para acercarse a ella, además todo se complicaría si los que estaban en ese puente dejaran de preguntar por ella, porque entonces la cabeza roja los escucharía. Era bueno que ella estuviera concentrada en destruirla, mientras se hacía pasar por el hombre que tanto la excitaba, no la dejaba de ver y eso era bueno. Cada paso que daba sentía que era mas pesado, todo lo que se acercara a ella era desintegrado. Esperaba que ella soportara eso.

-Profesor que haremos?- pidió saber Jubiló

-Nada- dijo pronto y serio.

-Pero profesor...- quiso hablar Scott

-Escucha ojitos rojos, no harán nada- solo había una persona que lo había llamado así y era Rogue

-¿Rogue eres tu?- podría ser que ella se estuviera comunicando con ellos.

-Si- contesto- no quiero que intervengan, dejen que yo me encargue de esto. No podría permitir que a alguno de ustedes le pasara algo, no se porque pero siento la necesidad de protegerlos, como si antes nos hubiéramos conocido. Y se que es probable que así sea.

-Pero te estas sacrificando- dijo alarmada Jubilo.

-No es un sacrificio, Jubs, simplemente quiero ayudar a las personas que dicen ser mis amigos desde mucho tiempo atrás.-

-Cuídate Rogue- pidió Scott.

-Claro ojitos rojos- hubo una pausa- haré lo posible para que ella siga viva, pero normal. No prometo mucho.

Scott sabía que ella se esforzaría para que no muriera en el intento de salvar a Jean, pero las probabilidades eran muy bajas, una de ellas podría morir o las dos juntas y era difícil imaginar quien viviría sin que la otra muriera. Era algo imposible si lo pensaba, era aterrador pensar como terminaría todo.

-Cuídate- pidió Jonh, quien había escuchado todo y esperaba que fuera ella quien viviera y no le importaba lo que le sucediera a Jean, no mucho le agradaba la pelirroja.

Charles salió de su trance, sabía lo que Rogue había dicho y con mucho pesar no ayudaría pues no haría mucho.

-Jeannie yo te puedo ayudar- le hablo

Fénix estaba sorprendida de que ese hombre superara sus poderes y no le pasara nada, eso era lo que siempre busco un hombre que estuviera a su nivel, que fuera fuerte, valiente, no tuviera mido y sobre todo hermoso y el lo era todo, pero mas que nada adoraba su voz, era seca, fuerte y gruesa. Todo un animal y ella lo quería ¿pero que tanto estaría dispuesto a llegar?

-¿Porque das tu vida por ellos?- le pregunto- Charles simplemente te utiliza y te mantiene al margen con tus poderes.

-Porque ellos son mi familia- contesto Rogue- además, no te gustaría que todo el mundo entero te tuviera miedo y estuviera a tu merced- la propuesta era muy buena, no lo había pensado así.

Victor solo escuchaba y quería saber que planeaba esa mujer contra la mujer de Logan. Y el idiota de su hermano aun inconsciente, no sabía aguantar un simple golpe, era muy débil.

El dolor en su nuca era devastador, ¿quien lo golpeo? Porque cuando supiera le daría su merecido, pero sentía algo raro, una mano pequeña y delgada sostenía su mano gruesa y grande. Abrió los ojos para encontrarse a un niño calvo, que tenía agarrada su mano muy fuerte como si no quisiera soltarlo y veía hacía el frente, cuando hizo lo mismo, se quedo perplejo, no podía entender lo que veía, era él, acercándose a Jean, era idéntico como un hermano gemelo. Cuando alzo la nariz para olfatear quien era su doble, nada llego, todo lo que olía era el aire y algunos que otro olores en el aire pero mas no. Ni siquiera podía escuchar si alguien hablaba, sus oídos no se percataban de nada, todo lo asusto y también enojo, ¿que pasaba? gruño y quiso sacar sus garras, pero estas nunca aparecieron. Su mutación había desaparecido, ahora era un humano normal y común, como cualquiera, mortal. Eso lo abrumo por varios segundos, era normal, no un animal, no tenía garras y ni su cuerpo era de andamatium. ¿porque?

Todas la respuestas las encontró con el niño que sostenía su mano, recordó que el era con quien habían sacado la cura. Se sentó y quería que el niño lo dejara de agarrar

-No puedo- dijo Jimmy sollozando por su hermana- ella me lo pidió.

-¿De que hablas?- Logan no entendía.

-Mi hermana- todo encajo, ella le había pedido que lo sostuviera, entonces ella fue quien lo golpeo, eso quería decir que era ella quien estaba con Jean. Su mundo se paro y mas con la acción que hacía ella ahora.

Rogue ya estaba cerca, el dolor que sentía parecía disminuir. Fénix estaba con media sonrisa, ese hombre la volvía loca.

-Los dos podríamos hacerlo. Que todo el mundo nos tema-

-Lo quiero Jeannie, lo quiero.-

-¿De verdad?-

-Déjame estar contigo, que me acerque a ti-

Frente a frente, estaban los dos. Rogue sentía que algo en el interior de esa mujer quería hablar y no entendía que era. Fénix peleaba con Jean no la quería dejar salir, ella era muy débil. Pero aun así por unos dos segundos Jean pidió ayuda.

-Ayúdame Logan- sonaba tan desesperada, que aunque quisiera matarla en ese instante no podía, trataría de ayudar. Aunque eso la llevara al muerte a las dos.

-Te amo- le murmuro. Fénix cayo en su trampa, sonriendo alzo la mano para acariciarle el rostro, entonces Rogue aprovecho tomándola la mano y dejando atrás su disfraz- Caíste.

-Maldita niña- grito Fénix, mientras su rostro se fue llenando de dolor, por la absorción de Rogue.

-¡Marie!- grito no podía perderla de nuevo.

Rogue escucho el grito de Logan pero no tomo importancia. Estaba absorbiendo mucho poder y Fénix no se quería dejar. Lo que Fénix estaba destruyendo dejo de hacerlo, su alrededor volvió a calmarse. Pero ya no soportaba mas era mucho, mucho mas que Danvers y sentía dolor, sentía todo lo de Fénix, no podía soportarlo mas y no pudo contener su grito de desesperación. Grito alto y profundo, caendo las dos de rodillas.

Logan se saco el agarre de Jimmy y al escucharla gritar corrió a ella, no podía soportar escucharla sufrir, ella no debió hacer ese sacrificio por nadie, ni siquiera por ella misma.

Con los ojos entrecerrados vio la silueta de Logan correr hacía ella, ahora que no había nada para detenerlo se acercaba, no podía dejarlo o le sacaría a la cabeza roja y entonces todo volvería de nuevo, el peligro, la loca y mucha muerte. Logro hacer un campo de fuerza con mucho problema, impidiéndole el paso a cualquiera que se acercara. No quería dañar a nadie, sola a esa mujer.

Logan gritaba, queriendo destrozar ese campo que no lo dejaba pasar, Victor del otro lado veía lo que pasaba, sentía dolor, miedo, tristeza, cosas que el nunca sintió. Pero verla hacer ese acto solo para detener a la loca, era algo tonto y heroico. Observaba como James gritaba para que lo dejara ayudarla, pero todo era un caso perdido. Y lo que le sorprendió fue que ella lo vio por unos segundos y le sonrió con ternura y cariño, como si el fuera su hermano y no alguien que acababa de conocer.

Rogue se concentro como le decía Danvers, logro entrar en el interior de la cabeza de Fénix. Escuchaba muchas cosas pero se concentro en buscar a la llamada Jean, Danvers le decía que la buscara porque pronto terminaría de absorber todo ese poder y la cabeza roja moriría, pero podía salvar a la otra parte.

Y esperaba que así fuera. En la parte mas obscura de su mente encontró una luz, ahí estaba lo que buscaba.

_"¿Eres Jean?" _le pregunto_  
><em>"_Rogue, que haces aquí?"_

Debía recordarse que todo lo hacía por el ojitos rojos, porque aun recordaba lo que le hizo a aquel bebe que ella llevaba, en su vientre. _"Necesito que me pongas atención" _sentía como faltaba poco para terminar de absorber esa vida. _"Pronto terminare con la cabeza roja, y necesito que tu vuelvas después" _

_"¿De que hablas?, No puedes salvarme, debes matarme, solo hazlo"_

Lo haría con gusto y lo sabía. Pero todos contaban con ella para salvar a Jean. Así que no le presto atención a lo que dijo, siguió hablando. _" Cuando absorba todo de Fénix, el cuerpo quedara sin vida" _eran pocos los minutos que le quedaban _"Tienes 10 segundos, después de ese tiempo deberás hacer lo posible para volver a tomar control de él" _

_"No creo que pueda"_

_"¡ Escúchame!" _le grito _"Debes intentarlo, hay un hombre que te espera afuera, que quiere verte con bien y viva, hazlo po él" _

_"D-de acuerdo" _Jean lo intentaría así fuera lo último que hiciera.

_"¿quisieras matarla, cierto?" _la voz de Danvers le hablo.

_"Si" _contesto.

"_Porque no lo haces? No hay muchas probabilidades de que ella viva y ellos lo saben, no tendrás que darles explicación, hiciste lo mejor, lo sabes" _Danvers la instaba a matarla. Lo haría, lo haría si no fuera porque ellos contaban con ella, con que salvaría a esa mujer.

_"No puedo" _

_"Lo sabía"_

Eran ya solo segundos, 5 segundos lo que faltaban... 2 segundos... el cuerpo de Fénix cayó al suelo sin vida, Rogue dejo de gritar... respirando dificultosamente, sentía como Fénix quería apropiarse de su cuerpo pero no la dejaría, pero había un problema, no podía despegar su mano del cuerpo y solo tenía 10 segundos porque si Jean lograba volver a tomar control del cuerpo y con vida, la absorbería.

10...  
>Scott, quedo sin habla, paralizado al ver como el cuerpo de su amada Jean caía sin vida, estaba muerta y no lo quería creer.<p>

9...  
>Charles vio como Scott quiso ir hacía Jean y Rogue pero sabía que nada había terminado aún. Porque si así fuera Logan ya hubiera podido acercarcele y Rogue no estaría asustada y teniendo prisa de quitar su mano del cuerpo de Jean. Detuvo a Scott parra que no interviniera. -Solo espera Scott, Rogue sabe lo que hace.<p>

8...  
>Logan gritaba mas fuerte al verla tan desesperada de quitarse el cuerpo de Jean, quería ayudarla, quería abrazarla y decirle que todo estaba bien. Pero no podía estaba impotente, para ella.<p>

7...  
>Jean contaba uno a uno, para llegar a los 10, debía esforzarse, Rogue le estaba ayudando y si confiaba en ella, debía intentarlo. Hacer lo posible para volver a la vida.<p>

6...  
>Jubiló y Kitty se abrazaban llorando, solo observando, no podían ayudar en absoluto ¿porque su amiga lo hizo? Bobby se acerco a ellas para abrazarlas y esperar a lo que sucediera.<p>

5...  
>John empuñaba sus manos y reteniendo el aire, no sabía que lo hacía, pero hasta que no viera a Logan cerca de su amiga y llevarla con ellos, no estaría tranquilo. Tormenta abrazaba a Hank, todo era tan doloroso, hizo que el cielo se nublara y las gotas empezaran a caer suaves sobre todos.<p>

4...  
>Victor, presentía que nada bueno sucedería cuando Rogue soltara su mano, era mucho poder el de la mujer roja y no creía que ella lo pudiera soportar.<p>

3...  
>Tenía miedo, parecía que su mano estaba pegada al brazo y aunque se esforzara en soltarla no podía, le faltaba fuerzas, por parte de ella, y Fénix no la dejaba hacerlo bien, quería apropiarse de ella, y volver a destruir todo a su alrededor.<p>

2...  
>Jean estaba lista, solo debía llegar a cero y hacer lo que Rogue le pidió.<p>

1...  
>Sus lagrimas salían y sentía que Jean no sobreviviría. Pero cuando se estaba dando por vencida, al fin pudo despegar su mano.<p>

0...  
>Era cuestión de Jean, lo que sucediera ahora.<p>

El campo se desvaneció, alegrando a Logan, quien corrió para acercarse a Marie, pero ella no quería que la tocaran ,estaba teniendo una fuerte batalla mental con Fénix y Danvers se esforzaba para retenerla. Los gritos de Marie eran de desesperación y enojo. Scott corrió hacia ellos, llegando al cuerpo de Jean el cual no respiraba, y era lo que temía. Jean se esforzó era débil su poder comparado con el Fénix, pero al fin lo pudo hacer. Los primeros latidos de su corazón se escucharon. Tomo una bocanada de aire, asustando a Scott y también alegrándolo. Su Jean estaba viva, viva.

-Scott- susurro suave, estaba débil.

-Tranquila, Jean... ya todo paso- le dijo con lagrimas saliendo de su lente.

-Ro...gue- balbuceo. Rogue aun gritaba y su cuerpo estaba empezando a levitar.

-Marie- Logan llamo, no quería que ella se convirtiera en esa maldita Fénix.

Sin que nadie lo esperara, Victor actuó. De un brinco, llego a ella y le dio un golpe en la nuca, dejándola inconsciente y tomándola en el aire para que no se lastimara.

-Victor- dijo Scott.

-Hay hermanito...- murmuro- a veces era un tonto Jimmy, un poco mas y ella hubiera perdido esa batalla con su interior- se la entrego en sus brazos, Logan nunca estuvo tan agradecido con Victor como ahora.

-Gracias Victor- nunca mas lo volvería a decir.

En sus brazos, Logan acariciaba el rostro de su Marie, ahora no se separaría de ella, estaría a la par cuando despertara y esperaba que Fénix estuviera muy enterrada en su mente y nunca mas volviera a salir.

* * *

><p>Tuvieron una gran suerte, porque ando corta de inspiración, estoy bloqueada, pero este capi me salió rápido. Nos leemos el próximo capitulo, ahora debo escribir un capitulo de otro fic el cual estoy mas perdida de inspiración que nunca<p> 


	14. Chapter 14

Logan la tomo en sus brazos, abrazándola, acunándola, con fervor y amor, su Marie casi muere y si lo hacía nunca se lo hubiera perdonado. No le hubiera perdonado haberlo dejado solo.

El ambiente se calmo, todo volvía a la normalidad. La batalla contra Fénix había terminado, dejando amargo dolor en algunas personas, muerte a otras, pero lo mas importante un héroe, una mujer, una dama que dio su vida para salvar al mundo, porque estaban seguros que si nadie hubiera podido controlar a aquella mujer pelirroja, todo el mundo estuviera siendo atacado por ella. Era un monstruo, era un mutante desquiciado, sin embargo se dieron cuenta que no todos eran así. Porque los X-Men, como se hacían llamar, dieron su vida y pelearon junto con ellos. Estaban agradecido y estaban seguros que ahora las cosas cambiarían.

Jubiló junto con Kitty corrieron hacía Logan y Marie, necesitaban saber si su amiga estaba bien, que no tenía ningún rasguño y que seguía siendo ella misma. Bobby sonreía que al fin todo había terminado, seguía a sus amigas. Tormenta hizo la lluvia mas leve, una llovizna que lavaba el dolor de todos y el trago amargo de la batalla. John sonrió, su amiga, con la que mejor se llevaba estaba bien, acababa de salvarlos y él, aunque ella no quisiera, le debía un favor por el que ella acababa de hacerle al mundo entero.

Jimmy estaba junto a su hermana, usando su mutación, pues no sabía si su hermana podía controlar su mutación desmayada. Observaba a Logan, como veía a su hermana, cada toque, cada mirada y cada palabras que murmuraba en silencio, parecía que ese hombre amaba a su hermana, ¿podría ser? no sabría hasta que le preguntara a su hermana, quien estaba muy cansada por todo lo sucedido.

Charles soltó dos lagrimas que resbalaron por su mejilla, ya todo había pasado pero faltaba saber lo que la mente de Rogue estaría sufriendo y poder encerrar la personalidad de Fénix muy pero muy lejos en su cabeza.

-Todo fue causado por mi culpa- hablo Erick al lado de él. Admirando la valentía de Rogue, a la que una vez le hizo daño. Todo se le estaba devolviendo, ahora lo sabía. Ahora solo era un simple humano- estaba equivocado, y abandone a Raven.

-Lo importante es que te has dado cuenta Erick, y estoy seguro que Raven te perdonaría. Esta en la mansión- Erick medio sonrió, a pesar de todo Charles aun le brindaba apoyo y seguro le diría que podría quedarse en la mansión, pero no quería eso.

-Profesor, el Ave negra esta lista- informo Tormenta.

-Es hora de irnos.

_Es hora de irnos _hablo por telepatía con todos.

Scott con ayuda de Colossus llevaron a Jean al Jet. Quien dormía por cansancio de su cuerpo, estaba agotada mental y físicamente.

Logan cargo a Marie, junto a él iba Jimmy. Victor los observaba, pensando que el niño calvo parecía el perrito faldero de esos dos, por invitación de Charles, iría con ellos y también para saber como estaría la mujer de su hermano enano.

Logan no soltó a Marie en absoluto en todo el camino hacía el jet, necesitaba tenerla cerca para sentirse mejor y saber que ella estaba bien. Necesitaba sentir sus labios, sus caricias y su cuerpo. Aunque cuando la viera despierta lo primero que haría sería darle un gran sermón. Como se le ocurría querer sacrificarse por el mundo entero, tuvo miedo de perderla, de que muriera, ¿entonces que haría él? sin ella se sentía un simple animal, pero juntos se sentía como una persona, no tan persona pero algo era algo. Ella era su droga, su paz, su ser. No podía vivir sin ella, y si hubiera muerto, hubiera buscado la forma para el también hacerlo.

Sin embargo el hubiera ya no existía y estaba feliz por como terminaron las cosas.

Recostó su cuerpo sobre una cama improvisada, se quedo junto a ella, mientras los demás subían y el Jet se encendía.

Jimmy estaba frente a Marie, viéndola, sintiéndose mal por ella, toda la culpa la tenía ese hombre llamado Striker y esperaba que estuviera muerto. Pero si tenía una duda ¿a donde iban?

-Al instituto para mutantes, no debes temer Jimmy- Hablo Charles al verle su rostro lleno de confusión, no leo su mente, pues la mutación de Jimmy estaba activa y nadie era mutante en esos momentos.

-Así que tu eres el niño de la cura- hablo Erick, había algo de desprecio en su voz- eras el elemento principal de todos ellos. Ahora yo soy humano, perdí mi mutación. Para siempre- Erick estaba molesto por la maldita cura.

Jimmy se sentía culpable en todo sentido, pero eso no le impidió hablar- Volverá

Casi fue un susurro así que solo los que tenían super oídos lo escucharon, Victor y Logan.

-¿Que dijiste niño?- pregunto amenazadoramente Erick, pero ni así daba miedo ahora.

-Volverá- hablo fuerte - la Dra. Kavita dijo que la cura no era permanente, todo dependía de la cantidad que le inyectaran. Recuperará su poder.

-¿Como sabes eso?- pregunto Jubiló.

-Lo escuche- contesto

-Es cierto?- pregunto Erick- es temporal? ¿cuanto?

-En las jeringas, ponían 5 mililitros, eso retardaba la mutación por tres meses. Al cabo de ese tiempo, las células ADN mutantes vuelven a su estado normal. Generando su mutación de nuevo.

-9 meses- murmuro Erick, terminado ese tiempo recuperaría su mutación. Era una buena noticia.

-Oye- llamo Jubiló- como conociste a Rogue.

Le fue difícil saber de quien hablaban porque nunca había sabido el nombre de su hermana, fue hasta que escucho a la chica que los ayudo a salir de los laboratorios que escucho como la llamaban.

-Por Striker- escuchar el nombre de ese hombre, molesto a muchos. Por el ataque de ese hombre en la mansión, los problemas empezaron, si nunca los hubiera atacado, quizás todo estuviera en su curso normal, Marie nunca hubiera perdido la memoria, Jean nunca hubiera perdido la razón, aunque de eso no estaban seguros. Pero nunca hubieran llegado a pensar que estaban muertas.- fue el quien le dijo a mis padres de mi mutación, la cual era un gran descubrimiento. Mis padres al saber que yo era un mutante, me vendieron a Striker para que no los vieran raro. A la semana, escuche a Striker y a un hombre que llamaba agente Zero, que habían captura al primer animal.

Victor gruño pues hablaban de él.

-Me llevaron al centro del bosque del lago Alkali- miro a Victor- ahí tenían a un hombre que gruñía y maldecía mucho a Striker, diciéndole que cuando se soltara, lo mataría, lo haría pedazos. Querían experimentar con el primero. Mando al agente Zero por mi, encontraron a mi hermana y...- recordar se le hacía doloroso- Striker estuvo a punto de abusar de ella.

El relato que contaba Jimmy los tenía a todos con su atención en él, por eso cuando escucharon las intenciones de Striker se escucharon las cuchillas de Logan salir al aire, los gemidos de sus amigos y un suspiros pesado de Charles y Erick. El cielo trono por Tormenta, quien escuchaba desde la cabina y no le gustaba lo que oía. Victor gruño, sabiendo que nada malo le había pasado.

-Pero la niña sureña, uso su mutación tomando algo del imbécil de Striker. Llego a rozarme y absorvio absorbió, o mas bien mis sentidos desarrollados. Ahí Striker supo que la niña sureña era a quien buscaba, pues su mutación era absorber y eso le servía, mas no contó que ella lo mandara a dormir de una patada y escapar.- termino Victor.

Logan lo miraba sin creer, era a él a quien habían capturado y su Marie lo había ayudado. Los dos hermanos se miraron por unos segundos, parecían hablarse por la mirada, desviaron la mirada rápido, no era de ellos ser tan sentimentales frente a las personas y tampoco en privado.

-¿Por que le llamas hermana?- pregunto Bobby.

-Estuvimos 6 meses en aquel lugar y ella no recordaba su nombre, no sabía quien era o que era. Me dijo que me protegería de Striker y que nada malo me pasaría. En esos meses ella fue muy buena conmigo, y al no saber su nombre le llamaba hermana. Porque a pesar de todo, la quiero como una hermana, ya que no tengo familia.

Logan ahora entendía todo, y si su Marie le prometió a ese niño que lo protegería pues entonces el también. La mutación de Jimmy se centro solo en su hermana, pero siempre miraba a Logan,hasta que entendió todo.

-La amas- le dijo murmurando, llamando la atención de Jubiló, Kitty, Bobby y Jonh.

Jubiló recordó que había sospechado algo, que esos dos ocultaban, y los había encontrado ese día que atacaron la mansión y ella fue capturada. Si el ataque hubiera sido minutos después estaba segura que Rogue hubiera hablado pues ya estaba cediendo.

-Entonces la relación de ustedes dos era cierta, no solo mi imaginación.- le dijo Jubiló a Logan.

Charles sonrió, lo únicos que sabían de esa relación eran Scott, Ororo y él. Y Jean quien se entero de lo de ellos el día que ella rodó de las escaleras.

-Eso no era un misterio- hablo Scott para fastidiar a Logan con las preguntas de Jubiló y Kitty pues mientras Rogue estuviera desmayada, el sufriría y quería ver eso.

Logan gruño, sentía el olor de esas dos niñas, estaban ansiosas por preguntar y seguro sería primero a él, serían una molestia, como una patada en el trasero. Victor sonreía.

* * *

><p>Mientras en el interior de Marie había una batalla.<p>

* * *

><p>Era difícil retener a Fénix, quería adueñarse de su cuerpo y mente, pero no lo podía permitir, había sufrido mucho para detener ese medio apocalipsis que provoca. No podía darse por vencida.<p>

Sentía a Carol Danvers ayudándola.

-Deja de pelear niña- decía Fénix.- eres muy débil y no podrás contra mi.

-Nunca- grito Marie.

A pesar de todo Fénix seguía siendo fuerte. Ese poder que había absorbido era mucho, mucho mas que el de Carol Danvers.

Sentía como el fuego, que quemaba cada parte de sus órganos. Como su mente quería se poseía por esa energía.

La pelea podría ser muy fuerte y traer consecuencias. Podría salir lastimada quedando en coma por saber cuanto tiempo o morir.

No podía dejarse vencer. Debía ser fuerte por todos aquellos que estaban afuera esperando que volviera a despertar, por su hermano.

* * *

><p>Estaban en el laboratorio. Charles trataba de entrar a la cabeza de Rogue, esforzándose para tratar de saber que pasaba por el interior de la cabeza de la sureña.<p>

Logan estaba impaciente, necesitaba saber que pasaba. La habían visto en el jet como ella, gemía de dolor y fruncia varias veces el ceño. Esa era una mala señal.

Charles fue aventado lejos de la cabeza de Rogue, Scott lo ayudo a levantarse junto con Peter, Charles estaba asustado y todos lo notaron.

-Esta haciendo lo posible para llevar a Fénix al mas recóndito lugar oscuro de su mente- les dijo

Logan se acerco a ella, tomo su mano, acaricio su rostro, debía apoyarla, hacerla sentir que estaba con el en las buenas y en las malas.

-Te amo Marie- le susurro.

* * *

><p>Escucho las palabras de Logan, esas simples palabras le dieron una fuerza, sentía un gran amorque no creía tener.<p>

Fénix grito, al ser llevada a la oscuridad.

En ese momento no solamente se sintió bien, sino todos los recuerdos llegaron a ella, empezó a volver a tener control de su mutación. Todo empezaba a volver a la normalidad.

* * *

><p>Logan sintió la mano de ella apretar la suya, sus ojos se abrieron despacio siendo la primera persona en ver a Logan. Sonrió, estaba feliz.<p>

-Logan- murmuro suave- te extrañe.

Porque no era costumbre de él, pero hubiera llorado de verla bien y que recordaba, lo recordaba.

Charles estaba feliz, ella había vencido al Fénix, y había vuelto a ser la misma.

Scott y Peter salieron junto con Charles para darles privacidad, les darían espacio, y avisarían a los demás de lo que acababa de ocurrir, todo estaba de nuevo normal. Era lo que querían.

Logan no tardo y le dio un beso, se fundieron en uno solo, se extrañaban. Cuanto necesitaba probar sus labios y ahora todo era posible.

Desde la esquina en una camilla, Jean los observaba, estaba feliz de que al fin todo se arreglara, pero aun dentro de ella sentía celos. Pero ella no debía intervenir en esa relación, porque aun recordaba lo que hizo, había dañado a Rogue cuando la tiro por las escaleras, la había hecho perder a su bebe.

Marie rodeo por el cuello a Logan, necesitaba tenerlo cerca para creer que al fin había recordado, todo.

Todo volvía a su normalidad, y con tranquilidad.


	15. Chapter 15

Farfullo varias maldiciones, llevaba en el laboratorio 10 días y casi todo el tiempo durmiendo. Estaba agotada por todo lo sucedido, y aun escuchaba la voz de Danvers pero muy, muy lejos... le había prometido tener al Fénix muy lejos de ella.. para que no hiciera más daño y eso le alegraba gran parte.

Hank le había dicho que necesitaba reponerse, ese fue el motivo por el cual aun no se había movido del Laboratorio. Sabía que Logan siempre estaba ahí con ella, no se separo cuando ella despertó, volviendo a recordar. Solo se movía cuando Hank y Charles le ordenaban ir a comer y dormir al menos una o dos horas y darse un baño. Era para lo único que se movía...

Por eso cuando despertó, no lo encontró. Ya estaba mejor... pues Marie había absorbido la curación de Logan y uniéndola con la de Victor y Danvers... uniendo las tres la hacían "inmortal" ... ahora era igual a Logan... se curaba y nunca sería herida.

Con una sonrisa, se sentó, no le agradaba estar en el Laboratorio pues se podría convertir en su habitación... sería desagradable. No sería una mala idea el que se levantara y fuera con Charles o Hank y después fuera con Logan... pero no sería posible.

-Rogue has despertado- escuchar su voz, fue un trago amargo.

Sus tacones golpeaban el suelo haciendo eco en las paredes, llevaba puesto un vestido rojo, como siempre, pegado y llegandole un poco mas arriba de las rodillas, su bata blanca, su cabello rojo tomado en una cola alta, sus labios rojos como su vestido y sus ojos azules. Dándole una sonrisa que a Marie no le agrado. Lucia igual o mas hermosa de lo que recordaba, aun se sentía inferior a la par de ella, y podía jurar que en sus ojos aun se veía su forma de querer ser el centro de atención.

-Es una alegría verte bien...- Jean le sonrío, la mujer que la había salvado ya estaba mejor y se sentía mas tranquila que preocupada, mas algo muy en su interior aun sentía celos por ella y por Logan. Aunque quisiera controlarlo no podía, tal vez era porque Fénix era parte de ella y aunque ya no estuviera, aun estaba ahí su parte de sentirse la mas hermosa del instituto y que los hombres estuvieran rodeándola, excitándose con su presencia.

-Imagino- contesto, corta y seca Marie, aun no teniéndole confianza a Jean, si alguna vez le tuvo admiración o respeto, todo eso se había ido por un río cuando se entero.

-Te revisare, como rutina, cariño- Jean se acerco a ella, queriendo tomar su brazo y saber de sus latidos.

Mas Marie no se dejo, alejo su brazo con aspereza y semblante serio.

Logan iba hacía los laboratorios, encontrándose a Scott por el camino. Los dos iban serios, en silencio sin decir nada o hacer nada. Aun era incomodo para los dos tratar de llevarse como amigos, pues a Logan solo le agradaba Scott y le caía bien pero nunca diría que el era su amigo, a pesar de que Scott si lo dijera. El sentimentalismo no era lo de él.

Salieron del elevador, para llegar a su destino, sin embargo los sensibles oídos de Logan escucharon a su mujer hablar con odio.. _"no me toques" _camino rápidamente para saber que era lo que pasaba. Scott lo siguió al verlo apurarse. No entendía lo que pasaba, pero los gritos llegaron sin necesidad de tener super oídos.

-¡No me toques!- volvió a gritarle Marie a Jean. la pelirroja noto en los ojos de la morena, odio, rencor y cristalinos a punto de echarse a llorar.

Marie no quería que Jean la tocara, no cuando los recuerdas de su aborto premeditado eran imágenes vivas que pasaban por su cabeza

_-Lo siento Marie, pero nadie se va a embarazar de Logan, solo yo.- podía estar con los ojos cerrados pero la escuchaba- Lo mejor es que nadie me vio empujarte, nadie sospechara- _

-Te odio- grito a todo pulmón.

Logan entro mas no se movió de la puerta, sentía el aroma de su Marie, era de odio, tristeza y muerte. ¿Que rayos estaba pasando? No lo sabía. Scott se quedo junto a Logan pues necesitaban saber que era lo que pasaba.

-Fuiste la culpable de todo- Jean empezaba a sospechar de lo que Marie le estaba diciendo- estabas celosa, de mi y de Logan... querías que el también estuviera detrás de ti, como la perra en celo que eres- las palabras que mencionaba Marie asombraban a los dos únicos hombres que estaban en ese lugar

-Rogue nunca me ha interesado Logan.. no como tu...

-Mentirosa- le corto acusándola- me hiciste daño... tu ya lo sabías, mucho antes de que yo lo supiera o mas bien no lo supe. Pero sabes que... te escuche ese día... escuchaba como me decías que la única que se embarazaría de Logan serías tu... tu fuiste quien me empujo de las escaleras para que sufriera ese aborto, hiciste lo posible para que nadie se enterara, para que lo mió pareciera un accidente, pero yo vi tu cabello rojo y tus manos al empujarme. Estabas celosa, temías que Logan ya no te hiciera caso y que yo lo amarrara con el hijo que le iba a dar. Tu tuviste la culpa de que yo hubiera perdido a mi bebe...-

Logan quedo en shock...tratando de comprender todo... que lo que su Marie decía era verdad...

Él recordaba ese día, había sido imposible olvidarlo.

_Se despertó con las cortinas deslizadas pues Marie prefería que el sol entrara por su ventana despertandola sonrió pues el sol llevaba varios minutos entrando y ella estaba profundamente,sintió un pesor sobre él, se encontró a Marie con su cabeza recostada en su pecho, su cabello castaño y su mecha blanca tapándole su rostro, con sus dedos teniendo cuidado se lo quito para poder ver su rostro dormido, pacifico, hermoso. No podía creer que ella fuera de él, era su hembra, su mujer. Y lo mejor de todo era que al ser secreto era mas excitante y lleno de adrenalina, Disimulaban muy bien que no eran pareja, mas que nada para Jubilo y Kitty, esas dos niñas parecían no tener nada que hacer, solo meterse en la vida de el o de Marie. Tomo aire por sus fosas nasales, el cuarto era envuelto por un aire de sexo, tabaco, deseo, paz y t__ambién había algo en el aroma de Marie, algo distinto, no sabía explicar como era, porque no sabía lo que significaba, quizás era porque ella se había tomado algunos tragos a su cerveza solo para molestarlo. _

_Pero la había echo pagar por ello, no le tomo importancia a ese aroma. Con cuidado la dejo a un lado, haciendo lo menos posible para no despertarla, le puso su camisa y su ropa interior, pues alguien podría entrar y no le gustaba saber que la verían desnuda. Sonrió pues a pesar de haberla movido y sentado, ella seguía dormida. _

_Tomo una pequeña hoja de su escritorio y le dejo una nota, salía de su habitación temprano para que nadie lo viera salir y sospecharan algo. Le dio un beso en su frente y salió.. al bajar las escaleras, se encontró con un enpijamado Scott, quien solo meneo las cejas, dándole a entender que lo sabía. Solo gruño, dejándolo sonriendo por haber acertado en su pregunta silenciosa. _

Ahora entendía lo que ese olor significaba... su Marie estaba embarazada, embarazada, iban a tener un hijo. Apretó sus puños tan fuerte que sus nudillos se volvieron blancos. Estaba mas que enojado, ¿como había echo eso? ¿Porque Jean la había empujado de las escaleras? Tal vez Marie tenía razón y Jean sintiera algo por él, pero si hubiera sido así, no le interesaba ella, solo una persona, una mujer movía todo su mundo y esa era su Marie.

Scott no podía creerlo, su novia, Jean había provocado un aborto solo porque estaba celosa de que Logan no le pusiera atención, ¿acaso el no valía nada? Entendía el enojo de Rogue, su odio y sus palabras, si el hubiera sido el novio de Rogue, tampoco perdonaría a Jean, nunca lo haría, pero también necesitaba saber porque lo hizo ¿que la impulso a hacerlo?

-Rogue, yo lo siento- se acerco a Marie para pedir perdón pero también dentro de su bata llevaba un calmante el cual con ayuda de su telepatía se la pondría a ella.

-Aléjate de mi- pero Jean no tenía intención de hacerlo.

-Aléjate de ella Jean- perdió su concentración de la jeringa dejándola caer al suelo, volteo a ver a Logan, quien la veía con enojo, su mirada trasmitía muerte mas le sorprendió ver a Scott que la miraba indignado.- Aléjate de ella.

-Logan... esta alterada, necesita calmarse- trato de converserlo.

-Aléjate de ella- advirtió con un gruñido fuerte.

Marie salto de la camilla, pasando por Jean hasta llegar a Logan abrazarlo y llorar desconsoladamente, pues a pesar de que hubiera pasado meses casi un año de lo sucedido, le dolía recordar. Logan la abrazo fuerte, sintiendo su pesar, su dolor.

Mas no solo ellos estaban ahí, también Charles, Ororo y John, este último quería asesinar con la mirada a Jean, nunca le había agradado la mujer, pues ya había visto como le encantaba que los hombres rogaran por ella, haciéndose la inocente cuando en verdad lo que hacía era insinuarseles sin que se notara.

Ororo tenía su rostro lleno de dolor, cuando creía que las malas noticias habían acabo, resultaba que faltaba el punto final. No podía creer que Jean, a quien siempre admiro por su fe en los mutantes y su capacidad de llevar las cosas mas difíciles, hiciera eso.

Charles sentía un nudo en la garganta, sintiéndose culpable por no haber actuado antes con Jean, pero lo dejo así pensando que ella hablaría con él, mas eso solo provoco ese resultado.

Logan tomo entre sus brazos a Marie, no dijo nada pero al ver el asentimiento de Charles le agrado, el estaba de su lado.

Lloraba en sus brazos, había explotado, pero sentía ese sentimiento dentro de ella que quería explotar contra Jean y lo hizo, pero no esperaba que Logan las hubiera escuchado. Creía que el la iba a odiar por haber perdido a su bebe o que quizás iba a decir que era lo mejor pues no estaba listo para ser padres y la iba a dejar. Cuando dudo de él, pero se dio cuenta de que nada de eso sucedió. Sintió ser recostada en la cama, no lo dejo irse y él no iba a irse.

Los dos se quedaron recostados, juntos, por primera vez después de tantos meses, después de creer que la había perdido en aquel lago que tanto odio. Mas todo resulto bien, aunque varias veces lo asusto por ponerse ella en peligro, sin embargo lo importante era que todo había terminado bien, volvían a estar juntos. Y su relación se iba reforzando.

Charles hablo con Jean... fueron varias semanas, tratando de comprenderla y lo había echo pero presentía que le había quedado la actitud de Fénix.

El primero en perdonarla había sido Scott quien la apoyo y fue su hombro al llorar.

Jonh a pesar de decir que no guardaba rencor, aun no le agradaba Jean, odiaba a las mujeres pelirrojas por culpa de ella, Jubilo y Kitty junto con Bobby no quisieron decir nada, a pesar de que querían, las chicas, jalarla del cabello, arañarle el rostro y darle varias mas que bofetadas no lo hicieron.

Logan y Marie, fue mucho mas difícil, le tomo mucho tiempo, y todavía le tienen desconfianza y ella no los culpa pues saben tienen razón.

Ya todos sabían de la relación de Marie y Logan, así que no se les hacía raro verlos juntos y ver al gran gruñón Logan siendo suave con ella, siempre lo había sido, pero ahora más.

Marie, estaba feliz, después de tanto tiempo de haber perdido la memoria y olvidar a sus amigos ahora los recompensaba. Pero seguía siempre al pendiente de Jimmy, quien vivía en la mansión.

Jimmy se sentía feliz de estar en ese lugar. Todos eran iguales y nadie se sentía raro, había echo amigos. Además le gustaba la pareja de su hermana, porque a pesar de saber que ella ya había recuperado su memoria y que no tenían lazos familiares seguiría siendo su hermana, Logan lo trataba bien incluso le enseñaba a como armar y componer una motocicleta. Además de enseñarle a tomar cerveza. Cosa que no agrado a Marie.

Charles sabía que todo estaba en la normalidad, además los humanos ya los aceptaban como lo que eran, como siempre debió ser.

**FIN**


	16. Chapter 16

**EPILOGO**

_14 meses después... _

_31 DE DICIEMBRE... FIESTA FIN DE AÑO_

La mansión había sido decorada con los adornos navideños, los alumnos estaban divirtiéndose en la fiesta de fin de año.

Muchas coas habían pasado pero habían sido superadas. Cada uno celebraba con su pareja o grupo de amigos.

Ororo y Kurt, quien habían empezado una relación 4 meses atrás... Kurt ya no era un hombre azul, no del todo pero con la ayuda de de Hank, Charles, Jimmy y Marie, lograron hacer un reloj muy ingenioso e informático, el cual manejaba la mutación del hombre azul. Al igual que Hank, pero a este le gustaba ser mutante siempre, solo rara vez usaba el reloj.

Bobby y Kitty quienes aun seguían como pareja, aunque a veces parecían ser unos niños, por su inocencia.  
>Quien mas revuelo causo fue Peter y Jubilo, la chica asiática cuando supo lo que sentía por Colossus fue detrás de él, declarandosele en el comedor frente a todos, haciendo que el chico se pusiera rojo de vergüenza, pero el no sabía si sentía lo mismo o no, mas Jubilo no se dio por vencida, seguía a Peter, le insistía, lo llevaba a citas hizo mucho. Peter supo a los dos meses de ser cortejado que también sentía algo por la asiática, un día solo la tomo por lo hombros y la beso, fue claro que se gustaban y mas que eso. Su noviazgo era divertido, a pesar del carácter raro de Jubilo. Pero se sentía orgullosa de que al fin lo convenció de ser novios.<p>

Jonh aun no conocía a la chica ideal, no la buscaba, se sentía bien solo, además le alegraba que sus amigos tuvieran una relación feliz, a veces conseguía una novia pero terminaba con ellas a la semana, decía que debía disfrutar de todas las mujeres que encontrara en su camino y así lo hizo.

Scott y Jean, a pesar de todo seguían juntos, se estaba ganando la confianza de todos poco a poco, llevaba 6 meses de casados, y también 4 meses de embarazo, los felicitaron, les deseaban todo lo mejor, mas que nada por Scott.

Logan estaba algo impaciente, la fiesta ya había empezado pero Marie no bajaba, le había dicho que bajaría cuando estuviera lista, Pero por Dios ¿cuanto tiempo significaba eso para una mujer? tomo un vaso de ponche aunque hubiera preferido tomar una cerveza pero Charles se lo prohibió, refunfuño varias maldiciones... ¿cuanto mas debía esperar?

A los poco minutos sintió su aroma por sobre todos en el salón.

Llevaba puesto un vestido negro, corto, su cabello suelto peinado hacía un lado, con leve maquillaje, caminando hacía su pareja, un gruñido salió de sus labios al verla, era tan hermosa que le tomaría ahí, si no fuera porque Charles les regañaría.

-¿Porque tardaste tanto?- pregunto, tomándola del mentón y dándole un beso, apasionado, amoroso y excitante.

-Para verme hermosa- le contesto con una sonrisa.

Logan la tomo de la mano sacándola, al patio, metiendo su otra mano en el bolsillo de su pantalón, por primera vez en su olvidada vida se sentía nervioso. Podría jurar que nunca había echo en su vida, peor quería hacerlo y esperaba hacerlo bien.

-Te tengo un regalo- le dijo.

-Aun no es media noche Logan- poso una mano sobre su pecho.

-No importa- sonrió, su pareja si era un hombre desesperado.

No dijo nada, espero a que el hablara o que le diera su regalo, antes de a media noche. Saco su mano del bolsillo de su pantalón. Junto con una caja negra de terciopelo, se la dio a ella para que la abriera.

No tardo en hacerlo, dentro de la cajita negra, se encontraba un anillo de oro con incrustaciones de diamante rosa champan, su rostro se quedo perplejo, ¿acaso eso significaba lo que ella creía que significaba?

-Esto es...- dejo la oración así, sin terminar, quizás estaba tomando un rumbo que no era.

-Nos vamos a casar.

Casi se echo a reír, casi. Era obvio que Logan no era como esos hombres, que hacían que esa ocasión fuera especial, que adornaban el lugar con pétalos de rosas, champan para brindar en la cena, que vistiera smokin, con un peinado con gelatina abundante gelatina, y que el postre le dijera un poema o palabras de amor mágicas que la harían elevarse al cielo con solo escucharlas y le dijera las palabras mágicas "¿Quieres casarte conmigo?".

Sonrió pues sabía que su hombre no era así, era alguien brusco, serio, gruñón, poco sentimental, pero que protegía a las personas que quería sin que lo admitiera. Así que esa declaración fue la mejor que había escuchado de sus labios.

-Me casare contigo- dijo simple y con un beso, que desbordo lo feliz que se sentía por unirse a él. Logan sonrió contra sus labios, sería suya ante la ley aunque eso le importara poco, pero sabía que para ella si lo era. Por eso el anillo y no le importo tener que escuchar a Scott con sus tonterías e idioteces para comprar el maldito anillo.

-Te amo- le susurro. Era la mujer mas feliz.

-Yo también te tengo un regalo- le sonrió con lujuria.

-No es media noche aun-

-¿Y?

-De acuerdo-

Lo beso primero con intensidad terminando mordiendo su labio al separarse, susurrándole al oído- No tengo ropa interior puesta.

Un gruñido vibro en el pecho de Logan, Wolverine quería volver a hacer suya a esa mujer, la única capaz de domarlo. Marie grito de impresión al sentir como Logan la tomaba poniéndola en su hombro cargándola rumbo al bosque. Se rió, amaba a ese hombre.

Logan camino rumbo al bosque, porque lo que haría con su mujer sería ruido y en la mansión todos escucharían... y no quería ser interrumpidos. Por eso el camino que tomaba. Ahí nadie lo vería, no los escucharían y no los interrumpirían. Quería tener a su Marie, probar su piel, desear y tomarla, así como ella haría con él.

Charles, sonrió. Estaba feliz de todos ellos y masque nada de Rogue y Logan... suspiro de felicidad. Siguió con la fiesta, celebrando que ya era media noche.

- 2... 1... Feliz año nuevo- gritaron todos en la mansión. Empezaban un año nuevo lleno de felicidad.

...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

..

.

.

.

_LAGO ALKALI_

Sus ojos se abrieron, observando su alrededor, la habitación era conocida, sabia donde estaba. La figura de su empleado fue lo primero que vio.

-¿Cuanto tiempo llevo aquí?- pregunto

-Un año y tres meses señor- le informaron.

-Creí que había muerto- murmuro.

-Logre salvarlo señor, lo encontré a tiempo y junto a algunos médicos, logramos recuperarlo.

-Muy bien echo... Agente Zero.- este solo sonrió.

-Todos sus planes aun están en pie señor Striker, solo falta que lo revise y diga que falta.

-Esa es la mejor noticia que me ha dado Zero, me vengare de los X-men y el maldito instituto de mutantes. Al igual que me desharé de todos los mutantes del mundo, ellos solo deben esperar.- escucho ruido y no entendió lo que pasaba-

-Es año nuevo, señor- le informo. Striker sonrió.

-Año nuevo, plan nuevo. Volveremos a comenzar Agente Zero, pero esta vez no fallaremos, ya no iré por ellos, dentro de unos años estoy seguro encontrare mi premio mayor, ellos serán quienes me ayudaran.

**¿fin?**

* * *

><p>Siento mucho haberme tardado... pero he terminado el fic... ¿que les pareció? ¿el final estuvo bien?<p>

Créanme... quise borrar del mapa a Jean (la verdad es que no me agrada para nada) pero no lo hice... lastima...

¿Seguira? ¿ habrá secuela?

...

.

.

. Si habrá... solo denme dos semanas o tres para terminar el primer capi de la continuación de este fic... y buscar un nombre porque, en eso también se me hace difícil y todo empeora con mi bloqueo... me esta costando escribir... el bloqueo no me deja... solo espero que pronto vuelva mi inspiración.

Gracias chicas ( y no se si también chicos.. pero creo que todas son chicas pues por sus nombres lo son, si me he equivocado perdón) por leerme y tenerme paciencia, también por sus reviews... nos leeremos en le próximo... Adiós...


End file.
